Súplica a las Estrellas: Una Alianza Alterna
by Hilord17
Summary: Alexander Woodgate. Richar. Dos humanos con distintas experiencias en sus vidas, pero con un factor en común: Equestria. Uno acaba de conocer al villano que debe derrotar. El otro está descansando tras una dura batalla para salvar a sus amigos. Nuevamente las chances y el destino harán que un evento sin precedentes requiera de estos dos guerreros en una aventura sin igual.
1. Prólogo: Súplica y Petición

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.**

 **Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban. ¿Eh?**

 **Un nuevo Crossover ha surgido. Alexander nuevamente estará en una aventura Gaiden (Side Story/Historia Secundaria). Esta vez, el Crossover no es extrictamente hablando un Crossover completo, ya que ocurre dentro del mismo universo de MLP:FiM. Este tendrá varias diferencias respecto a D &D: Destino y Determinación. Algunos datos útiles y básicos antes de seguir.**

 **1-Al igual que en 'D &D: Destino y Determinación', los hechos que ocurran en este fic SERÁN CANON para Alexander.**

 **2-Este fic avanzará en conjunto con Fatum. Habrá elementos de este fic que aparecerán en Fatum en el futuro, pero en este caso serán pocos. Nada de que asustarse.**

 **3-No olvidaré Felltale. Seguiré subiendo ambos fics.**

 **4-Hablemos de nuestro acompañante en este Crossover... ¡Que es nada más ni nada menos que Richar! Tal vez algunos reconozcan a este personaje y a su autor (Rikimlp), ya que es el protagonista del fic 'Mi Vida y mis Poderes Ocultos'. Esto es algo que yo quería realizar con Riki hace un tiempo. Ahora se dieron las condiciones, así que aquí vamos 0w0. A Richar también se le aplicará el dato número 1. Aquellos que siguen su fic no tendrán problemas para reconocer las circunstancias de este personaje, pero para todos aquellos QUE NO CONOZCAN A RICHAR, les recomiendo que como mínimo, lean el capítulo 33 de este fic, para así por lo menos entender las circunstancias en las que aparece nuestro invitado.**

 **A que jamás pensaron en ver a estos dos chicos juntos. ¿Eh?  
En la ficción todo es posible.**

 **Como siempre amigos, los errores de ortografía se arreglaran a la brevedad, y les agradecería muchísimo si dejan su Review con la opinión que tengan del capítulo.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar de momento... ¡Disfruten la Lectura!]**

* * *

 ** _Súplica a las Estrellas: Una Alianza Alterna - Prólogo: Súplica y Petición._ **

El castillo de las dos hermanas.

El antiguo hogar de las Princesas Celestia y Luna. Uno de los primeros castillos construidos tras la fundación de Equestria por parte de las tres tribus, y uno de los símbolos más importantes de paz en la época.

Ahora, sin embargo, es solo un monumento del pasado, pues con el pasar de los años los territorios se extendieron, y lo que alguna vez fue un espléndido castillo, lleno de hospitalidad y nobleza...ahora es solo un sitio que poco a poco está siendo víctima del olvido. Pocos ponis recuerdan siquiera su existencia.

Y es este mismo castillo abandonado, en donde estaban actualmente las Princesas del día y la noche. El tiempo era primordial, y si querían tener la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo, debían actuar rápido.

* * *

BGM: watch?v=wBfcg1uyke8 (Royalty Free Trailer Music #14 (Fast Action Trailer) Orchestra/Suspense/Tension) [Activar función 'Bucle' en Youtube.]

* * *

"¡Rápido Luna! Aún tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que nos alcancen." dijo Celestia, moviéndose lo más rápido posible.

"¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo hermana!" dijo la Princesa de la noche, corriendo detrás de Celestia.

Tras unos minutos corriendo, ambas Princesas lograron llegar a una habitación cercana que reconocieron. Cuando entraron, cerraron de inmediato las puertas. Las dos Princesas jadeaban del cansancio, aun estando pegadas de espalda en la puerta que cruzaron. Una vez pudieron recuperar algo de aire, ambas comenzaron a moverse a distintos puntos del lugar, tomando varios objetos que había allí.

"Debemos darnos prisa Luna. Es importante que logremos esto por el bien de Equs." dijo Celestia, para luego mirar a su hermana. "¿Tienes todo lo necesario?"

Tras unos momentos sin respuesta, Luna tomó el único objeto que al parecer le faltaba, ya que volvió con Celestia.

"Aquí están todos los ingredientes." dijo Luna, mostrando una alforja que tenía sobre sus caderas

"Perfecto. Solo tenemos que hacer los preparativos." dijo Celestia.

Dicho esto, Celestia se acercó a un estante con una inusual cantidad de libros, moviendo uno en específico, resultando ser una palanca que abrió un compartimiento secreto detrás de esa misma librería.

"Sigamos…antes de que nos encuentren." dijo Celestia, adentrándose en el pasillo secreto, seguido de su hermana.

Las Princesas comenzaron a bajar por unas escaleras que finalmente las llevaron hasta una zona amplia, y que a pesar del tiempo que lleva sin ser ocupada, parecía estar limpia. Otro detalle particular, era que la luz de la noche parecía entrar por la única pequeña ventana del lugar.

Ambas ya sabían del contenido de este lugar, y lo que debían hacer, así que no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron de inmediato a trabajar.

"Necesito que prepares los ingredientes Luna." dijo Celestia. "Yo me encargaré de preparar los recipientes y el círculo."

Sin perder el tiempo, Celestia comenzó a utilizar su magia en los 'recipientes': Un par de maniquís, que tenían unos grabados únicos en su pecho. Luego de un par de segundos, los maniquís adquirieron un inusual brillo, y los grabados estaban brillando con el color de la magia de Celestia. La Princesa entonces procedió a utilizar su magia para dibujar con una tiza un círculo alrededor de estos.

Luna por su parte arregló los ingredientes y objetos necesarios para lo que tenían planeado. Debía tener cuidado de arreglar todo con delicadeza y exactitud en el círculo, o todo sería en vano.

"¡Está listo hermana!" dijo Luna.

"Perfecto." dijo Celestia. "Ya terminé los preparativos con los recipientes y el círculo...es hora de comenzar."

Celestia se puso al lado izquierdo, quedando al lado de un maniquí. Luna hizo lo mismo, pero del lado derecho, quedando al lado del otro maniquí. Ambas comenzaron a concentrar su magia, iluminando sus cuernos con los colores respectivos de su aura mágica, al mismo tiempo que juntaban sus manos y las apegaban a su pecho. En segundos, los maniquís adquirieron un mayor brillo.

* * *

BGM -OFF-

* * *

La primera en comenzar su plegaria fue Luna, cerrando sus ojos antes de comenzar.

"Desde los confines del Universo…te pido ante nuestra presencia, que por favor nos ayudes a terminar con esta oscuridad que abarca nuestro mundo. Envíanos un alma lo bastante fuerte, audaz, que sepa llevar sus límites al máximo, y nos proteja de la maldad. Te lo suplico…Gran Maestro. Escucha nuestras plegarias…"

Celestia entonces siguió el ejemplo de su hermana, y cerrando sus ojos, comenzó su plegaria.

"Oh, antiguo Astral...desde nuestro planeta, pedimos humildemente tu atención. El peligro nos asecha, y el temor se esparce. Por favor, Gran Maestro de las estrellas...escucha nuestro llamado de auxilio. Escucha nuestra súplica...y bendícenos con un alma de justicia. Un alma de bondad. Un alma heroica."

El sitio donde estaban las Princesas comenzó a vibrar con fuerza, como si de un terremoto se tratara. Sin embargo, las Princesas ni se inmutaban del efecto sísmico que ocurría en el área, quedando igual a como estaban antes.

Los maniquís fueron envueltos por completo por un brillo del color de sus auras mágicas, quedando un maniquí totalmente amarillo, y el otro de color azul. En segundos, un circulo rúnico se formó debajo de ellos, producto de los ingredientes que colocaron anteriormente en el círculo hecho con tiza.

La habitación entera fue iluminada por un destello, el cual salía por la única ventana del lugar.

Lamentablemente, ese brillo bastó para alertar a unos seres desconocidos que estaban escondidos entre las sombras, y que al ver dicha luz, avanzaron rápidamente hacia el lugar.

.

.

.

.

| … |

| … … |

| … … … |

| Lo escucho |

| Escucho sus voces |

| Reconozco el esfuerzo que han hecho |

| Lo han dado todo para contactarme |

| Debo corresponder sus esperanzas |

| Si lograron contactarme… |

| Es mi deber |

| Ellas piden…un alma |

| Ellas piden… un guardián |

| Un héroe |

| Su mundo…normalmente bastaría con un Guardián Astral…pero… |

| He visto su mundo. Merecen más. Necesitan más |

| Pero… ¿Qué? ¿O quién? |

| Una entidad no basta… |

| Hace falta… |

 ***Veo que tienes un dilema, viejo amigo***

| Ah…así es, vieja amiga. ¿O debería decirte Zvaigzne desde ahora? |

 ***Lo que tú prefieras***

| Todos estos años…y es la primera vez que te buscas un nombre |

 ***Deberías hacer lo mismo. Lo creas o no…fue refrescante***

| …Dime…tus humanos elegidos. Tus…protegidos… ¿Lo hicieron bien? |

 ***Deberías saberlo. Después de todo…tu aprendiz los conoció***

| Cierto. Lograron erradicar al parásito asesino. No lo he olvidado. Es solo que… |

 ***Dime lo que piensas, viejo amigo***

| ¿Crees que acepten una reunión conmigo? |

 ***Solo uno de los dos está en condiciones de verte, además de cumplir el requisito que buscas***

| Sé que pidieron no terminar en una situación como esta otra vez, pero… |

 ***Solo hay una forma de que sepas si puede ayudarte o no***

| Entonces confías en él |

 ***Completamente***

| Muy bien. Entonces… |

| ¡Mi aprendiz! |

…

*"¡Maestro!"*

| Necesito pedirte un favor, mi aprendiz |

*"¿Qué necesita Maestro?"*

| Necesito que busques a dos seres. Es importante que vengan. |

*"¿A quiénes debo buscar Maestro?"*

| Al igual que nosotros, tú has visto innumerables realidades. Necesitamos a un ser que conozca de Equestria. Un alma de justicia |

*"¿Quiere que yo lo elija? ¡Sería un honor maestro!"*

| Así es. Quiero que elijas a uno. Confío en tu criterio, mi aprendiz |

*"No lo defraudaré Maestro. ¿Quién es el segundo ser que debo buscar?"*

| El segundo ser…es alguien a quien ya has visto antes |

 ***También es un amigo mío***

*"¿Su amigo? Entonces… ¿Se refiere…a 'él'?"*

 ***Exactamente. Cuando lo veas…por favor salúdalo de mi parte***

*"¡Lo haré! También tengo ganas de verlo otra vez."*

.

.

.

.

"La Tierra natal de Irthir…un territorio con más dragones."

Alexander estaba actualmente en el plano de los sueños. Uno de los varios factores que logra calmarlo y darle ánimos para su actual día a día en la Equestria de antaño, es el hecho de que aprovecha al máximo el total control de su propio sueño. Con el tiempo que ha pasado desde que Mogu se presentó como la representación de su magia breezie, ha creado una gran cantidad de escenarios para descansar y calmarse tras un agotador día de luchas y conflictos. Actualmente la ambientación era una zona llena de vegetación, incluyendo árboles, arbustos y flores.

También aprovecha este espacio privado para pensar. Su objetivo, algo que le haya molestado, algún misterio encontrado durante el viaje…el sueño es el mejor lugar que tiene para reflexionar sobre todas estas cosas.

Y hoy claramente no era la excepción. El combate que se vivió en todas las entradas de Canterlot fue en teoría algo nuevo para él. Muchas vidas estuvieron en riesgo, y nuevos enemigos han aparecido. Siendo uno de ellos una desconocida con un preocupante interés tanto en él como en Meridia.

Sin mencionar el extraño evento que ocurrió al final.

Su primera 'charla' con el responsable de todo lo que está sucediendo…

Holocaust.

"Algo se nos escapa…" dijo el humano.

(¿Tal vez un plan oculto por parte del brujo-kupo?) dijo Mogu.

"(¿Se te ocurre qué cosa estaría ocultándonos?)" preguntó Dory.

"No lo sé, pero con lo que pasó en la batalla anterior…no cabe duda de que podría haber interferido en nuestro viaje en cualquier momento…pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?"

(Tal vez le favorecía el no interferir hasta ahora-kupo) sugirió el moguri.

"Es una posibilidad…y es exactamente lo que me molesta." dijo Alexander. "Porque si ese es el caso…estamos jugando su juego. Si tan solo pudiera asegurarme de que estamos dando los pasos correctos…"

Alexander quedó pensativo por unos segundos, ya que lamentablemente…esa no era la única duda que tenía. Algo más le estaba molestando. Algo que aún no le ha mencionado ni a las Princesas ni a Galaxia. La única que sabe del tema es Irthir, pero prometió guardar silencio hasta el siguiente día.

"Además…aún hay algo que no entiendo. Cómo rayos es que Holocaust conoce el significado de-"

En ese momento, un sonido inesperado llamó la atención de todos. Cosa que alertó a Alexander de inmediato, ya que él no planeó que algo así ocurriera en su sueño. Guiándose por su oído, el humano vio que a varios metros de distancia…apareció algo. Algo que no pudo identificar de inmediato.

Naturalmente, todos se dirigieron hacia el objeto en cuestión.

(¿Qué es eso-kupo?) preguntó Mogu.

"Ahora que lo veo de cerca…me recuerda al portal que encontramos cuando buscábamos a Irthir. Solo que este es mucho más pequeño." dijo Alexander.

Resultó ser un óvalo en vertical que al parecer estaba hecho con energía pura, porque no parecía ser sólido. Era totalmente oscuro, pero a veces podían verse puntos blancos y brillantes que desaparecían rápidamente.

"(¿Entonces algo saldrá de ahí?)" preguntó Dory, poniéndose en guardia.

"No lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué es tan pequeño?" preguntó Alexander, acercándose más al objeto y-

*"¡He llegado!"*

"¡Ahh!"

Una figura inesperada casi choca con su cabeza, y naturalmente, Alexander se asustó, retrocediendo de inmediato. Escuchó la voz de un niño, y definitivamente no era Mogu, pues el tono era diferente.

Habiéndose calmado, el Líder de la Alianza observó a su misterioso visitante, que curiosamente parecía tener el tamaño adecuado como para pasar por el aparente portal pequeño.

(¡Oh! ¡Yo te recuerdo-kupo!)

*"Me alegra que te acuerdes de mí…moguri Mogu."*

"Espera…" dijo Alexander, que ahora logró reconocer al pequeño ser que llegó hasta su sueño.

*"Es un placer verte nuevamente…humano Alexander."*

"¡Eres tú!"

*"¡Zvaigzne te manda saludos!"* dijo la flamita.

* * *

BGM: watch?v=56xcuR-UqW4 (Let's Listen: Chrono Trigger - Delightful Spekkio (Extended))

* * *

"Entonces ella SÍ está observándonos…" dijo Alexander, contento con las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

Su 'ya no tan misterioso' visitante…era literalmente una bola de fuego que poseía dos ojos algo grandes y que eran completamente negros, junto con una peculiar característica: Dos óvalos rosados que estaban más abajo de sus ojos, y que claramente simulaban un rubor que generalmente se ve en caricaturas.

"(¿Quién es?)" preguntó Dory, que claramente estaba confundida.

"¿Recuerdas que hace varios días atrás soñé que junto a otro humano derrotábamos a un enemigo de otro mundo?" le preguntó Alexander a su mascota.

"(Recuerdo que dijiste algo parecido.)" respondió Dory. "(Aunque no lo entendí muy bien, así que no pensé más en ello.)"

"Pues realmente no mentía." dijo el humano con una sonrisa. "Sí ocurrió. Y este pequeño amigo nos ayudó en el camino."

*"Lo único que hice fue aconsejar al otro humano."* dijo la flamita con un tono amigable. *"No es para tanto."*

"Pero nos sirvió mucho." dijo Alexander. "Gracias a tus palabras, Chara tuvo una mejora considerable en su ofensiva. Tu ayuda fue más importante de lo que crees."

*"Solo cumplía con el mandato de mi Maestro. No fue nada."* respondió la flamita, nuevamente con un tono amistoso.

"(Pues si Alex confía en ti, es suficiente para mí.)" concluyó Dory. "(Mucho gusto.)"

*"El placer es todo mío… _sheimi_ Dory."*

"Así que tú también estás al tanto." dijo Alexander con curiosidad. "¿Sabes? La vez pasada no pudimos ni saber tu nombre."

*"En estos momentos mi nombre no es importante humano Alexander, pues traigo un mensaje de mi Maestro."*

"Tu Maestro…a él también debo agradecerle por haberte enviado." dijo Alexander. "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

*"Mi Maestro lo invita a una reunión."* dijo la flamita. llamando la atención de Alexander al instante. *"Por la manera en que me lo informó…es importante."*

El humano analizó las palabras de la flamita por unos segundos, para luego cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

"Está pasando otra vez. ¿Cierto?"

*"Para ser honesto, ni siquiera yo lo sé."* dijo la flamita.

"Si seguimos el patrón de la vez anterior…sumado al hecho de que tu Maestro es una estrella al igual que Zvaigzne porque recuerdo que lo dijiste aquella vez…"

*"Es correcto. Mi maestro es una estrella. ¡Y yo también!"*

Alexander no pudo evitar reírse frente a lo adorable que se veía la flamita, orgullosa de su origen.

"Era de suponerse. Y para esta reunión es necesario que yo vaya a… ¿Otro lugar?"

*"Mi Maestro ya ha preparado un lugar apropiado."* respondió la flamita.

"¿Y mi mente se va a separar de mi cuerpo con la ayuda de sus poderes místicos?" preguntó Alexander, como si fuera un procedimiento cualquiera.

*"Probablemente."* dijo la flamita con toda normalidad.

"¿Y qué hay de Mogu y Dory? ¿Pueden venir también?"

*"¿A la reunión? No veo ningún problema en ello."* respondió la flamita. *"El resto dependerá de lo que diga el Maestro."*

Satisfecho con las respuestas de su visitante, Alexander comenzó a pensar en SU respuesta.

"(¿Cómo es que estando tan cerca de ti no puedo sentir el calor?)" preguntó Dory, que acercó una de sus patitas, quedando a milímetros de la flamita, y aun así no sentía calor alguno.

*"Si bien los sueños intentan emular las sensaciones y estímulos de la vida real, no debes olvidar que este no es tu sueño."*

La flamita entonces fijó su atención en Alexander, que seguía pensando en su respuesta.

*"Es el de Alexander, y gracias a Mogu, es decir, la magia breezie, él puede moldear el sueño a su antojo. Él pone las reglas. No hay manera existente en este lugar de hacerte daño, aun si yo quisiera, porque así lo dicta su mente."*

"Wow…nunca había pensado tanto sobre el tema." dijo Alexander, claramente impresionado.

(Excelente deducción-kupo) dijo Mogu.

*"No seré tan sabio como mi Maestro, pero estoy en entrenamiento."*

"Muy bien."

Las palabras de Alexander llamaron la atención de los tres pequeños.

"Esto es lo que haremos…" comenzó a decir el humano. "Iremos a ver a tu Maestro. Escucharemos lo que quiere decirnos, y entonces, le daré mi respuesta."

La flamita subió hasta quedar al nivel del rostro de Alexander, y asintió un par de veces, moviendo casi todo su cuerpo en el proceso.

*"Suena bien para mí"*

Alexander notó que apenas la flamita dejó de hablar, el pequeño portal por donde esta había cruzado comenzó a agrandarse, y en cosa de segundos, quedó de un tamaño que superaba al suyo por un par de centímetros.

*"Ahora…mi Maestro los espera."*

* * *

BGM -OFF-

* * *

Alexander observó el portal por un par de segundos, antes de suspirar, aunque manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Sé que la razón de Zvaigzne fue tan urgente que no tuvo elección más que llevarnos sin decir nada…pero al menos ahora nos avisaron."

Alexander caminó hacia el portal, seguido de Mogu y Dory. Cuando los tres seres pasaron al otro lado, la flamita fue la última en pasar. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, el portal poco a poco se fue achicando, hasta no quedar nada, provocando un leve destello al final.

.

.

.

.

Alexander fue recibido del otro lado con un pasillo que le recordaba a los del castillo de Canterlot, con la diferencia de que en este no había ventanas ni vitrales, y el material del suelo y las paredes eran ladrillos de piedra. Habría sido un pasillo muy oscuro de no ser por el hecho de que había varias antorchas en las paredes.

"Esto es…básico. Comparado con lo que vi cuando me reuní con Zvaigzne." dijo Alexander, mientras seguía analizando su entorno.

"(¿Un lugar cerrado? Sospechoso…)" dijo Dory, con los ojos entrecerrados.

(Así es. Es una diferencia drástica-kupo) agregó Mogu.

*"Aún no llegamos."* dijo la flamita. *"Este espacio es solo un enlace entre el punto de reunión y tu mente."*

"Oh. Entonces el Maestro nos espera del otro lado de esa puerta. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Alexander, observando la puerta verde que estaba al otro extremo del lugar.

La puerta era de un tamaño considerable, y a la distancia parecía tener unos cuantos símbolos que Alexander no pudo identificar.

*"Correcto."* dijo la flamita, para luego avanzar, adelantando al resto. Esto hizo que Alexander y sus compañeros avanzaran, siguiendo a la bola de fuego.

"Me pregunto cómo estarán Chara y Frisk…" dijo Alexander mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

*"Los jóvenes Chara y Frisk se encuentran bien."* dijo la flamita. *"De hecho, han logrado un gran avance en su misión."*

"Me alegra escucharlo." dijo Alexander, que estaba honestamente contento con la noticia, ya que no tiene manera alguna de saber sobre el progreso de los pequeños. Lo único que puede hacer por ellos es desearles buena suerte desde Equestria.

*"Al igual que ellos, tú y la Alianza Multiespecie han realizado un importante avance."* dijo la flamita.

"Bueno…tampoco podemos quedarnos atrás." respondió Alexander, antes de que llegaran a la puerta.

Naturalmente, ahora que la tenían frente a ellos, Alexander comenzó a observarla en detalle: La puerta parecía ser resistente, y tenía decoraciones a los lados. Los símbolos que logró ver a la distancia seguían sin tener sentido, pero ahora logró descartar la opción de que fuera un lenguaje, ya que no había tantos símbolos, y cada uno estaba un tanto separado del otro.

"Es una…puerta muy particular." dijo Alexander.

*"Muy cierto."* dijo la flamita, para luego enfocar su atención en el humano.

*"Ahora…no hay necesidad de ser tímidos. Pueden abrir la puerta. Yo no puedo porque la voy a traspasar."*

"Bien…aquí vamos." dijo Alexander, que al ver que la puerta no tenía una manilla, comenzó a empujarla. "Wow. Es algo pesada." dijo mientras seguía empujando. Poco a poco, la puerta se iba abriendo, revelando parcialmente el contenido del otro lado.

Sin embargo, antes de que la abriera por completo, Alexander logró ver algo que lo detuvo de inmediato, y no fue el único en reaccionar.

"(Dory. Mogu. Quédense ahí.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander.

(¿Qué pasa-kupo?) preguntó el moguri. Dory sin embargo, entendió, al 'sentir' lo mismo que su dueño pudo 'ver'.

"(¿Cómo…es eso posible?)" preguntó Dory, que al identificar lo que Alexander vio más adelante, no podía encontrar una respuesta.

"(No lo sé…pero lo averiguaré ahora.)" respondió el humano. "(Flamita. Tu vienes conmigo.)"

Alexander abrió el resto de la puerta, y avanzó al otro lado sin pensarlo dos veces.

*"¡Espera!"* dijo la flamita. *"No es lo que-"*

Pero Alexander ya había cruzado, y no escuchó a la bola de fuego.

Alexander por su parte estaba corriendo dentro de lo que parecía ser un cuarto cerrado, que al igual que el pasillo anterior, era un tanto oscuro. Alcanzó a ver lo que parecían ser antorchas de distintos colores en las paredes. Incluso alcanzó a ver una especie de círculo que estaba al fondo del lugar, en el suelo.

Pero lo más importante, y de momento, lo único que le interesaba al humano, era la figura que estaba al lado del círculo.

Mientras corría, no pudo ver bien su forma, pero parecía ser una forma bípeda. Cuando estuvo a la distancia suficiente para verlo bien…se detuvo.

No logró reaccionar por un buen par de segundos, porque por un instante, pensó que sus ojos le estaban fallando.

"(¿…Cómo es posible?)" pensó Alexander.

El desconocido, que se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó los pasos de Alexander mientras corría…

Era un humano.

Por un momento, Alexander ignoró la apariencia y vestimenta del desconocido, para enfocarse en el aura que podía ver alrededor de su cuerpo, pues era una división exacta de dos colores por lado.

Un lado tenía un aura de colores claros, bordeando entre el dorado y el blanco. El otro…era un aura muy oscura, con una mezcla de púrpura, azul y negro.

Para Alexander, era como ver dos opuestos, y la única interpretación que podía entender de esto, era una de las más básicas.

Luz y Oscuridad.

"¿¡Quién eres tú!?"

Alexander estaba tan preocupado del detalle de su aura, que casi no escuchó las palabras del otro humano.

"¿Qué? Espera. ¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Alexander.

"Quién. Eres. Tú." volvió a decir el otro humano. Alexander notó que parecía tener una postura defensiva, además de llevar una llamativa chaqueta blanca.

"Esa sería MI pregunta." respondió Alexander. Con una mezcla de confusión y duda.

"¡Te lo advierto! ¡No juegues conmigo, quien quiera que seas!" dijo el otro humano.

"¡Espera espera! Cálmate." dijo Alexander, queriendo evitar un conflicto con un completo desconocido. "No voy a hacerte daño."

"…"

Poco a poco, el otro humano comenzó a calmarse, aunque aún parecía estar atento a los posibles movimientos de Alexander.

"Entonces no vengas corriendo de esa manera." dijo el desconocido, con una pizca de enojo en su voz.

Alexander iba a explicar la razón, pero decidió mantener el dato de su aura para sí mismo. Al menos por ahora.

"Lo lamento. Es solo que…me sorprendió ver a otro humano." dijo Alexander.

El humano desconocido se confundió con esto último, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

*"Debiste haber esperado a escucharme."*

La voz de la flamita, que vino flotando hasta ambos humanos, les llamó su atención de inmediato.

*"Él ya estaba aquí simplemente porque llegó antes. No es ninguna clase de intruso."*

Alexander reaccionó con las palabras más probables frente a esta nueva información.

"Oh."

La flamita entonces miró al otro humano.

*"Debí haber considerado que estarías un poco paranoico. Sobre todo al ver a otro humano. Mis disculpas por eso."*

"¡Tú!"

Ahora fue el turno del otro humano para llamar la atención de Alexander, mientras se acercaba a la flamita.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Ya esperé lo suficiente! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es este sitio y donde se encuentra? Y lo más importante: ¿Cómo se sale de aquí? ¡Quiero las respuestas ahora!"

En su voz se podía notar el estrés y lo malhumorado que estaba.

"Oye amigo. Tranquilízate." dijo Alexander, acercándose un poco más al desconocido. "Esa no es forma de pedir respuestas. Estás siendo un tanto grosero."

Por unos cuantos segundos, el humano desconocido mantuvo su actitud de molestia, pero gradualmente fue calmándose, hasta que respiró profundo, para luego suspirar.

"Lo lamento…es que a veces me estreso de la nada, y simplemente quiero salir de aquí. Tengo muchas cosas que resolver de donde vengo…y ya he perdido mucho tiempo."

"Bueno. Al menos ya estás tranquilo." dijo Alexander.

(¡Oh! Otro humano-kupo)

"(¿Entonces no es peligroso?)"

"¿Kupo?" preguntó el otro humano, un tanto confundido.

Mogu y Dory llegaron hasta donde estaba Alexander. El otro humano también los vio, pero su reacción fue muy distinta.

"¡OH POR DIOS UN MOGURI DE FINAL FANTASY!"

"Ah. Veo que tú también eres un hombre de cultura." respondió Alexander con una sonrisa.

Lo siguiente que hizo el otro humano fue observar a Dory. Ella también enfocó su mirada en él.

"(Madre mía… ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso es un pokémon? ¡TIENE QUE SER UN POKÉMON!)" pensó el desconocido.

"(…Este humano es raro.)" dijo Dory mentalmente, y por ende, solamente lo escucharon Mogu y Alexander. "(Y me está mirando raro.)"

"(Recuerda que eres un animal único Dory.)" dijo Alexander mentalmente. "(Tal vez no te ha visto jamás.)"

(Eres un animal sagrado-kupo. No lo olvides.) dijo Mogu.

El otro humano finalmente fijó su vista en Alexander. Una expresión de curiosidad y cautela se notaba en su rostro.

"¿…Quién eres?"

"Ahora ESA es una buena pregunta." dijo el Líder de la Alianza Multiespecie. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Un placer."

"(Mi nombre es Dory. Un gusto.)" dijo Dory de manera externa para todos.

(¡Hola-kupo! Mi nombre es Mogu) dijo el moguri.

El otro humano por fin se permitió una ligera sonrisa.

"Richar. Llámenme Richar. Es un placer."

"Con que Richar…" dijo Alexander, algo pensativo. "Conocí a varios 'Richard' en años anteriores, pero eres el primer 'Richar' que conozco."

"Pues sí. Richar sin esa 'd' al final." dijo Richar, haciendo énfasis en lo último.

"Ok. Ya entendí." dijo Alexander entre cortas risas. "¿Esta flamita te trajo al igual que a mí?" preguntó mientras indicaba con su vista a la bola de fuego.

"¿Traerme? ¡Querrás decir 'atrapado'!" dijo Richar, volviendo a mirar a la flamita con algo de molestia.

*"…En retrospectiva, debí haber hablado contigo un poco más, pero debía aprovechar que la mente de Alexander estaba descansando."* respondió la flamita, pero con un tono de voz que indicaba arrepentimiento. *"Lo siento."*

"Entonces… ¿Cómo terminaste 'atrapado' aquí?" preguntó Alexander.

"Pues…verás…" comenzó a decir Richar. "Supongo que puedo comenzar diciendo…"

.

.

.

.

(Laberinto de Escaleras - Punto de Vista -Richar-)

Aún seguía vagando por este laberinto de escaleras, en donde había un sin fin de puertas que me conducían a diferentes recuerdos de mi pasado. Esta vez andaba a paso lento, con mis dos manos atrás de mi cabeza, ya que no estaba con muchas ganas de entrar en alguna de esas puertas.

"Joder, este sitio no tiene fin. Por más que intento buscar la salida, sigo sin poder encontrarla. Esas puertas solo proyectan ilusiones de mis recuerdos. Hasta ahora, la única teoría que tengo es que estoy desmayado en la realidad, y mi propia conciencia termino en este lugar."

No pude evitar soltar suspiro de incomodidad.

"La verdad ya no sé si seguir en busca de la salida, o esperar a que despierte...si es que llego a despertar."

Hablaba conmigo mismo para saber si era buena idea continuar con esta caminata sin sentido. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos, para decidirme en que hacer, que no me fijé que más adelante, había unas escaleras largas que conducían hacia abajo. Por estar distraído, di un paso en falso entre las escaleras, y terminé perdiendo el equilibrio, logrando que callera entre las escaleras, rebotando entre ellas como si fuera una pelota yendo colina abajo.

Esa caída realmente fue larga para mí, porque según mis cálculos, dure com minutos cayendo sin poder enderezarme. En serio que me dolió. Incluso con esa caída, se podía decir que recité el abecedario completo con cada golpe que me llevaba.

Al final terminé de caer, para tocar el suelo estando de cara. Estando adolorido, me levante poco a poco, quejándome por la caída.

"Ayayaiiiii… ¡Eso sí que me dolió!" dije sobándome las partes que me lastimé. "Pues si en realidad resulta que estoy desmayado, esto se siente como si no lo estuviera, y que realmente estoy en la realidad con mi cuerpo físico."

Eso ultimo lo dije mientras hacía sonar los huesos de mi espalda.

"HAAAAaaaa…eso se sintió bien."

Después de sobarme y tronarme los huesos, me volteé para ver las escaleras por donde había caído. En serio que fue una caída muy larga. Un humano común y corriente hubiera muerto o como mínimo se habría fracturado algunos huesos si cae de esa altitud. Pero como yo no soy normal...ya se darán una idea.

Revisé el lugar donde había parado, y me di cuenta, que ahora estoy en un lugar bastante oscuro. Ni siquiera podía ver si había suelo en el sitio o algún muro. La verdad no quería ponerme a Investigar el lugar. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para adentrarme, y no tengo una antorcha o algo que ilumine mi camino. Podría hasta terminar cayendo nuevamente por otras escaleras, o algún agujero o como mínimo me perdería con toda esta oscuridad.

"¡Nope! ¡Definitivamente no iré por aquí! he visto muchas películas de terror para saber que jamás debo entrar en un sitio oscuro sin algo que me ilumine."

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para subir por donde vine, pero algo llamo mi atención en el último instante: Lejos de donde yo estaba, al fondo de toda esa oscuridad, había una pequeña, pero diminuta luz. Ante mi vista, parecían algún tipo de llamas verdosas, como unas antorchas. Eran dos en total, una apartada de la otra. Sin embargo, había algo más a parte de esas dos antorchas verdes que estaban iluminando el sitio. En medio de estas dos antorchas se encontraba una gran y solitaria puerta, de un tono algo verdoso al igual que las antorchas.

Desde donde yo estaba era difícil ver cómo era, pero lo suficiente para saber lo que era. Estaba divagando en si ir hasta allí o retirarme, ya que me era muy sospechosa esa puerta. Digo, entre todas las que he visto en el laberinto, esta se encuentra apartada entre las demás. Estando aquí abajo, solitaria, con antorchas entre la oscuridad.

Definitivamente esta puerta debe ser especial y/o distinta a las demás. Me puse a pensar un rato en si ir hasta allá o devolverme, pero… ¿Y si fuera la salida? Estaría perdiendo la oportunidad de abrir la única puerta que he estado buscando todo este tiempo.

"Oh Dios misericordioso… ¡Por favor! ¡QUE SEA LA SALIDA! O como mínimo sea algún sitio que me saque de aquí." Recé con mis manos juntas, simplemente para luego empezar a caminar hasta la puerta con las dos antorchas.

Caminé hasta el sitio con cuidado de no caer a algún agujero sorpresa, o tropezarme con algo por toda la oscuridad. Al final resultó que todo el suelo era sólido y no había nada más, haciendo que llegara sin problemas hasta la puerta. Ahora tenía mejor vista entre esta puerta y las antorchas verdes que iluminaban el lugar. Esta puerta era más grande y un tanto ovalada. Se dividía en dos puertas como la sala del trono de las Princesas. Incluso tenía algunas decoraciones un tanto lineales, sin mencionar un gran símbolo rúnico en medio de esta puerta.

"Sí que es distinta a las demás." dije mirando sus alrededores. "Por lo tanto tiene que ser especial. ¡Bien! Veamos a donde nos lleva." dije colocando mis dos manos en la puerta para empezar a empujarla.

Esta puerta realmente era bastante dura de abrir, ya que tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para poder hacerlo. Las bisagras hicieron un sonido chirreando, como si estuviera oxidada, hasta que al fin logré abrirla de par en par, en donde nuevamente un flash, esta vez verdoso, iluminó mi camino, provocándome la ceguera temporal de siempre.

Una vez crucé esa puerta verdosa y la luz que me envolvió, al rato volví a tener nuevamente mi vista, solo para luego ver que me encontraba en una especie de habitación hecha de piedra trabajada para interiores.

"¿Y esto? ¿Dónde estoy?"

Camino un poco adentrándome al sitio.

"¿Acaso este es otro de mis recuerdos? Porque la verdad...no recuerdo haber visto algo así en mi vida."

Realmente estaba confundido. El sitio parecía un cuadrado cerrado. No había puertas, solo antorchas de diversos colores. Ante mi vista parecían hechas artificialmente o combinadas con algún químico para darles esos aspectos tan coloridos.

El techo...bueno, no sé si decirle techo, ya que se podía decir que estaba viendo… ¡El espacio en sí! O sea, literalmente veía el espacio. No había techo, solo infinidad de oscuridad galáctica con algunas estrellas brillando. Era casi como ver el techo de Hogwarts de la película Harry Potter.

"Ok. Definitivamente esto NO puede ser un recuerdo mío." me respondía a mí mismo mirando el techo, simplemente para volver a mirar mis alrededores.

Me di cuenta un poco tarde, que en el centro de la habitación había una especie de círculo rúnico de color blanco.

"Pero… ¿Y esto qué...?" mencioné acercándome al círculo, estando al borde de este, sin tocarlo, poniéndome en cuclillas.

"¿Sera la salida?"

Estaba a punto de meter una mano, pero me detuve al instante.

"...No...mejor no." me pare y di media vuelta cerrando mis ojos. "Si hay algo que sé, es que si no conozco que puede hacer un símbolo rúnico, esto puede traer malas consecuencias."

Decidí retirarme del sitio, ya que no podía hacer nada más. Digo, el lugar está cerrado y la única entrada o salida era...

Y ahí me di cuenta.

"Espera. ¿¡QUE!?"

Me di cuenta que la puerta por donde pase… ¡Ya no estaba!

"No…nononono. ¡NO! ¡La puerta! ¿¡Donde está la jodida puerta!?"

Empecé a tocar la pared desesperadamente, en busca de la puerta, pensando que tal vez se volvió invisible.

"¡No puede ser! ¡No esta!" me mordí un poco los nudillos por el estrés. "¿¡Y ahora qué hago!? ¿¡Estaré atrapado aquí para siempre!?" pregunte mirando hacia atrás y ver que no había más que solo muros y antorchas de colores.

Estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de nerviosismo, debido a que soy un poco claustrofóbico, en otras palabras, miedo a los espacios pequeños y encerrados.

Por suerte eso no sucedió, ya que me acorde de ese símbolo rúnico en el suelo. La verdad no estaba seguro si tocarlo y ver si me pasaba algo bueno o malo… ¡O mínimo salir de aquí!

"¡Por favor! ¡Que sea lo último que pienso! Estoy a punto de hacer algo que ni siquiera sé qué hace...no es que tenga muchas opciones, ya que no hay nada más." respondí mirando las antorchas, y más una que tenía una especie de ojos que me miraban detalladamente...

Espera…

¿¡Ojos!?

Estaba extrañado al ver esa antorcha, y por curiosidad me acerque hasta ella, para mirarla detalladamente. Definitivamente era un fuego con ojitos negros, y por lo que veía, también parecía tener una especie de ruborcito...

"Pero que demo-"

*"¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido!"* respondió ese fueguito, cerrando sus ojitos.

"¡HAA SU MADRE!" grite del susto, apartándome hacia atrás, colocando la pose de la grulla...un poco torpe de mi parte.

El fuego que había mirado se separó de la antorcha, y voló cerca de mí, y con una voz simpática me dijo:

*"¡Un gusto! De seguro estas confundido y tienes preguntas, pero por favor, necesito que aguardes aquí un momento. Te aseguro que después se contestará todo lo que quieras saber."* dijo simplemente para retirarse hacia una pared. *"¡Oh! Y aún no toques el circulo. Todavía falta alguien más."* respondió simplemente para meterse entre las grietas de la pared como si nada.

Yo simplemente parpadeé varias veces bien confundido, estando en la misma pose de la grulla.

"¿Que rayos... acaba de pasar?" dije sin salir de mi asombro, nuevamente para luego sacudir mi cabeza e ir hacia donde se metió ese fueguito. "¡Oye espera! ¡Al menos dime en donde estoy!" dije golpeando el muro por donde se metió, y suspirando de la frustración al no tener respuesta.

"Rayos...esto cada vez se pone más raro."

No tuve más remedio que ponerme de espalda en la pared, agacharme, y sentarme a esperar.

.

.

.

.

"Y así fue como terminé aquí." dijo Richar, finalizando su explicación.

"…" Alexander comenzó a analizar por un momento con la nueva información de Richar, hasta que volvió a mirar a su nuevo compañero.

"Tal parece que sigue el mismo patrón." dijo Alexander. "Ambos estamos dormidos en la realidad."

"¿Y cómo llegaste TÚ aquí?" preguntó Richar.

"Oh. Pues verás…"

Y así Alexander le informó a Richar sobre el sueño que estaba teniendo, la visita inesperada de la pequeña bola de fuego, y su llegada hasta ese lugar, donde se sorprendió al verlo.

"¿Entonces puedes recordar todo lo que sueñas?" preguntó Richar sorprendido.

"Exactamente como si estuviera despierto." respondió Alexander. "Muchas veces aprovecho el tiempo de los sueños para reflexionar y pensar sobre los temas que ocurren durante el día."

"Ya veo…" dijo Richar, para luego mirar a la bola de fuego. "Y la flamita al parecer aprovechó que estabas durmiendo para ir a buscarte."

"Eeyup." respondió Alexander.

Sin embargo, esa simple respuesta llamó la atención de Richar de inmediato.

"¿Acabas de-"

| Mi aprendiz…agradezco que hayas traído a ambos humanos |

Una voz desconocida, y claramente masculina, se escuchó en el lugar, con un pequeño efecto de eco. Richar comenzó a mirar por todos lados, buscando el origen. Alexander hacía lo mismo, solo que moviendo la cabeza con lentitud.

"¿¡Ahora quién está aquí!?" preguntó Richar, que seguía buscando al dueño de la voz.

"De seguro es el Maestro de nuestra compañera flamita." dijo Alexander.

"¿Maestro?" preguntó Richar, sin poder entender.

| Así es, Alexander Woodgate. Lamento la tardanza. Estaba ocupado con algunos…preparativos |

Ambos humanos lograron ver un pequeño destello que venía del frente del círculo. A la vista de Alexander y Richar, era como si algo hubiera comenzado a materializarse, ya que lograron ver una figura que comenzó a adquirir una forma determinada, al extenderse y extenderse. Finalmente, la figura terminó su transformación, quedando con la forma de un humano, como el de los maniquís que usan para modelar prendas de vestir en las tiendas, ya que no tenía expresión ni cabello. Su cuerpo entero era de un brillante celeste con toques de blanco.

Lo siguiente que pudieron ver, fue que la figura hizo aparecer un traje en su cuerpo en un instante, provocando un pequeño destello en el proceso. Cuando ambos humanos lograron ver en detalle el traje, pudieron ver que parecía un traje de negocios, con la adición de un sombrero que informalmente se le conoce como 'fedora'.

Sin embargo, el traje tenía un detalle excepcional, que pillo a ambos desprevenidos, y era que en todo lo que abarcaba dicho traje…parecía verse una imagen del espacio. Casi como si se viera…el universo entero.

* * *

BGM: watch?v=1k3op5oo5N0 (Drip Drop Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy Music Extended)

* * *

La figura era un tanto más grande que ambos, cosa que puso alerta a Richar, lo suficiente como para hacer que adoptara nuevamente una postura defensiva.

"(¿¡Y este quién es!? ¿¡El Slenderman Galáctico!?)" pensó él.

La figura inclinó un poco su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que quedó de brazos cruzados.

| Mmmm…ese es uno nuevo |

*"¡Maestro!"* dijo la flamita, acercándose a la figura y cerrando sus ojos. *"Lamento el no haber tenido un mayor cuidado al traer al joven Richar."*

| No te preocupes mi aprendiz. La culpa también es mía por no haber preparado todo en su momento |

Richar estaba teniendo algunos problemas con la voz del 'Maestro' saliendo de un aparente cuerpo artificial que no tenía rostro.

"(¿Cómo coño habla? ¿En dónde está su jodida boca? ¿Cómo es que puede pronunciar las palabras?)"

La figura del 'Maestro' fijó de inmediato su 'visita' en Richar.

| ¡Wow! ¡Cuida tu lenguaje jovencito! |

Esto trajo una reacción inmediata para el humano que acompañaba a Alexander.

"¿¡Leyó mi mente!?" gritó Richar.

| ¡Así es! Así que cuidado con andar pensando cosas indebidas y traviesas, que esto es una reunión entre hombres correctos y educados |

Richar de inmediato se sintió apenado por perder la calma nuevamente, dejándose llevar por la situación una vez más.

"Lo...lo siento." respondió Richar apenado. "Es solo que me dio curiosidad sus... características." terminó diciendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

La figura miró a la flamita.

| ¿Qué te parece si elegimos un nombre ahora? Zvaigzne dijo que sería interesante |

*"Sería un placer Maestro."* respondió la flamita, para luego observar a ambos humanos.

*"Seguramente ya están acostumbrados a ciertos nombres de donde viven, así que elegiré uno acorde a esa regla."* dijo la flamita. *"Los humanos me han otorgado el nombre de 'WR-102', pero ustedes pueden llamarme 'Wandering Relic' para que sea más sencillo."* dijo Wandering Relic con su usual tono simpático.

La figura cambió la posición de su cuerpo, dejando una de sus manos en su mentón, a modo de estar pensando.

| Preferiría evitar confusiones en el futuro, así que pueden llamarme…'Methus' |

"Es un placer Methus." dijo Alexander, saludando de manera casual.

"…Un…gusto." dijo Richar, que sigue algo confundido con todo lo que está ocurriendo. "Pero… ¿Cómo saben que estoy en Equestria? Wandering Relic suena a un nombre de allí."

Ahora fue el turno de Alexander de sorprenderse.

"¿Vives en Equestria? ¡Yo también!"

"Espera. ¿QUÉ?" preguntó Richar, sin poder creerlo por un momento. "¿Y dónde vives?"

"Si bien actualmente no estoy allí, yo vivo en Ponyville." respondió Alexander.

Richar en vez de responder con palabras, quedó de brazos cruzados, observando a Alexander con duda.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Alexander.

"Dime Algo. Si vives en Ponyville… ¿Cómo es que no te he visto jamás?" preguntó Richar.

Le tomó un par de segundos al dueño de Dory para entender lo que implicaba la pregunta de Richar.

"Espera… ¿También vives en Poyville?"

"Así es." respondió Richar de inmediato. "Y que yo sepa, soy el ÚNICO humano en Equestria."

| Yo puedo responder las dudas que tienen |

Ambos humanos volvieron a prestar atención al Maestro Methus.

| Ambos están en lo correcto. Quiero decir, que ambos viven en Ponyville |

*"Pero no hay manera de que se hubieran visto."*

Las palabras de la flamita llamaron la atención de ambos chicos.

| Y la razón…es porque viven en distintas versiones de Equestria |

"…" Alexander quedó pensativo. Algo que Richar definitivamente no imitó.

"¿Cómo que distintas Equestrias? ¿De qué rayos va todo esto?" preguntó Richar, comenzando a perder nuevamente la paciencia, ya que solo estaba recibiendo más incógnitas en vez de respuestas.

| Los humanos le han dado varios nombres. Multiverso…el infinito… |

Methus se detuvo por un momento, acercándose un poco más a Richar.

| Mundos paralelos. Mundos alternativos |

"…Así que Alexander…" comenzó a decir Richar, que lentamente observó a su compañero de especie.

"Así es." dijo Alexander. "Tal parece que tú y yo venimos de distintos universos."

*"¡También provienen de distintas versiones del planeta Tierra!"* dijo la flamita como si fuera algo normal.

"¡Muy bien ya basta!" dijo Richar, que de golpe se acercó al Maestro Methus, llamando la atención de todos.

"Quiero respuestas. Respuestas CLARAS. No quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo en este lugar si solo van a lanzarme una montonera de datos sin explicar."

Methus se quedó observando a Richar por un par de segundos, para luego impulsarse hacia atrás, sin darse vuelta, y para sorpresa de tanto Richar como Alexander, comenzó a flotar.

| Directo al punto. Muy bien joven Richar. Así será |

El maestro extendió ambos brazos, con las palmas abiertas. Con cada brazo apuntaba a un humano.

| Los he traído a este lugar…porque quiero pedir su asistencia con un dilema que ha surgido |

"Necesitas nuestra ayuda." dijo Alexander.

"¿Tú? ¿Ayuda? No pareces tener algún problema." agregó Richar.

| El que tiene problemas no soy yo |

Alexander, habiendo tenido ya una experiencia similar cuando Zvaigzne le pidió ayuda, sabía ya cómo terminaría esto, pero como ahora hay otro humano que al parecer no tiene experiencia previa en este tipo de eventos, decidió quedarse en silencio y dejar que Methus siguiera su explicación. Algo que al parecer el Maestro apreció, porque por un momento miró a Alexander, para luego asentir con la cabeza, como si estuviera dando las gracias por algo.

| Escuché un grito de auxilio. Una súplica. Un desesperado intento de conseguir ayuda. Naturalmente, investigué de inmediato las circunstancias…y mis hallazgos rápidamente me demostraron que de verdad necesitan ayuda |

"¿Quiénes pedían ayuda?" preguntó Alexander por curiosidad.

| Las Princesas de Equestria |

"¿Celestia y Luna?" preguntó Richar. "No lo entiendo. La última vez que las vi…"

| Hay un detalle, joven Richar. Las Princesas Celestia y Luna de las que hablo…al igual que ustedes, son de una Equestria distinta, Una Equestria de un mundo alterno |

El joven por unos momentos no reaccionó, pero luego comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

"(Creo que no lo va a tomar muy bien.)" dijo mentalmente Alexander.

"(Así parece.)" dijo mentalmente Dory, solo para Mogu y su dueño.

(| Esperemos que mis palabras terminen calmando su curiosidad y preocupación |)

La voz del Maestro Methus pilló desprevenido a Alexander. Sobre todo, porque la escuchó en su mente, y tanto Mogu como Dory también pudieron escucharla.

"¿Cómo sé que esto no es más que una extraña y compleja ilusión de mi mente?" preguntó Richar. "Considerando que ya he visto muchas cosas que otros humanos darían lo que fuera por ver, no me extrañaría que entre todo lo que he visto de anime, videojuegos, la Tierra y Equestria, mi mente haya creado este extraño sueño."

| Oh, joven Richar…todo esto es real. Tu mente y tu alma están en otro lugar. En ESTE lugar. Verás…el crear espacios dimensionales, observar distintos universos, transportar almas…teniendo billones de años, este tipo de cosas son comparables a un sencillo juego de niños para mí |

Richar de inmediato se movió un poco para atrás, totalmente sorprendido por un instante.

"¿¡Billones de años!? ¡Tan Viej-!" Richar se detuvo por un instante. "Digo… ¿Tan mayor eres?" terminó diciendo mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

"Y no mienten." dijo Alexander, mirando a Richar. "Methus y Wandering Relic son estrellas. Probablemente sean de un universo distinto al nuestro. Con la edad que tienen, han visto suficiente como para superar lo que nuestra especie verá mientras exista."

"¿Y tú como sabes, que YO no sé que tenía esa cantidad de años? Puede que haya actuado de esa manera para ver tu impresión y ver si eres parte del sueño." dijo Richar.

"Porque si lo supieras, no habrías estado tan nervioso en este lugar." respondió Alexander. "Ni tan enojado con la flamita, ya que si la conocieras, sabrías que tiene un Maestro. Además, tengo una pequeña ventaja, y es que esta situación ya la he vivido antes. Solo que con otra estrella, que casualmente conoce al Maestro."

Alexander suspiró por un momento, para luego volver a enfocar su mirada en Richar.

"Aunque no te culpo de sospechar. La primera vez tampoco me lo creí de inmediato, pero esto es real. Está pasando."

"Vale...Tienes un punto a tu favor." dijo Richar, para luego enfocar su mirada en el Maestro. "Dejando mis otras preguntas de lado…básicamente quieres que ayudemos a las Princesas Celestia y Luna…de una Equestria alterna."

| Correcto. |

"Y tú…Alexander." dijo Richar, llamando la atención del otro humano. "Dices que ya viviste algo como esto antes, y me aseguras que esto es real."

"Pinkie promesa." dijo Alexander, levantando el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda.

(¡Es la verdad-kupo!) dijo Mogu.

Richar comenzó a rascarse un poco la cabeza y su expresión indicaba alguna especie de conflicto interno.

"No puedo negar que el hecho de que Celestia y Luna estén pidiendo ayuda es preocupante…pero no es mi mundo." dijo Richar.

| Entonces has decidido que no participar. No te sientas mal por tu decisión Richar. Esto es algo voluntario. |

"¡Espera espera!" dijo Richar con algo de molestia. "Lo que realmente intento decir es…que si decido ayudar y voy a esa Equestria… ¡Mi mundo correrá peligro de ser atacado!"

"Debo admitir que no sé cómo funciona el tiempo en este caso." dijo Alexander, acercándose a Richar y a Methus. "La última vez Zvaigzne me aseguró que para cuando despertara, sería como si nada hubiera pasado. Y tenía razón."

| Si les preocupa el tiempo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Desde que cruzaron la puerta que los trajo a esta habitación, el tiempo en sus universos dejó de ser un problema |

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Alexander.

| Esta habitación es en realidad un universo personal que he creado especialmente para esta reunión. Un universo aparte del resto, que se rige con sus propias reglas: Las mías. Y les puedo asegurar que el tiempo no será un problema. Para que no se compliquen, piensen que sus universos están literalmente detenidos |

"O sea que mientras hablamos… ¿Mi mundo está por así decirlo…'congelado en el tiempo'?" preguntó Richar.

| Exactamente. Y no solo tu mundo…sino que todos los universos existentes se encuentran en un estado de tiempo 'congelado' como mencionas |

"Ya veo..." Menciona Richar, colocando una mano en su barbilla mirando arriba.

"¿Por qué nosotros?"

La pregunta de Alexander llamó la atención de todos.

"¿Por qué yo? ¿Y por qué Richar?" preguntó Alexander.

| Una pregunta válida. Es cierto que podría haber elegido de entre un sinfín de seres entre los demás universos…pero aplicando los tres requerimientos que buscaba, ustedes fueron los más apropiados |

"¿Qué términos?" preguntó Richar con Curiosidad.

| El primer requerimiento es que debían estar dormidos, para que sus actividades no fueran afectadas o alteradas en sus mundos. La segunda es que deben estar familiarizados con Equestria. El tercero es un punto más complejo, ya que si bien esta Equestria necesita ayuda…no quiero enviar a un héroe que busca gloria ni fama. Quiero- |

"Alguien que haga lo correcto." dijo Richar, interrumpiendo al Maestro.

| Exacto. Mi aprendiz y yo decidimos elegir a un ser cada uno. Debo admitir que mi elección tiene como principal base que Zvaigzne, mi vieja amiga, confía plenamente en Alexander. Richar fue elegido por mi aprendiz, que al igual que yo, ha estado observando distintos universos, mas no sabía la razón por la que le pedí que eligiera a un candidato |

"Entonces tú dejaste la puerta verde en el laberinto." dijo Richar, mientras miraba a la flamita.

*"¡Así es!"* dijo Wandering Relic con entusiasmo. *"He estado observando tu universo, joven Richar. Realmente estoy impresionado con tu voluntad y destreza para combatir a tus enemigos y defender a Equestria. También debo admitir, que soy un pequeño fan de tus técnicas. Sobre todo las que utilizan el fuego."*

Richar no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

"Ya me imagino porqué." dijo el joven.

"(Así que también ha tenido que luchar en su universo.)" pensó Alexander. "(Me pregunto cuál será su estilo de lucha si Wandering Relic dijo que utilizaba el fuego.)"

| Entonces… ¿Están interesados en ayudar? |

Alexander soltó un suspiro que para Richar fue uno que indicaba derrota.

"Les debo mucho a Celestia y a Luna, considerando la situación en mi universo." dijo Alexander. "Y también…creo que Equestria le debe mucho a ambas. Sin duda alguna son las que cargan con el mayor peso y presión en toda Equs. Es una tarea extremadamente difícil ser la mayor autoridad de Equestria, sumado al hecho de que han tenido que lidiar con muchas dificultades por más de mil años."

Alexander fijó su mirada en Methus.

"Incluso si no son las mismas Princesas que conozco…siento que si no voy a ayudarlas…nadie lo hará. Para que ellas estén pidiendo ayuda tan desesperadamente debe ser algo malo. Si mi mundo no sufrirá cambios durante esta misión…entonces cuenta conmigo."

Methus hizo algo que realmente pilló desprevenido a ambos humanos: Se arrodilló. Tal como lo haría un vasallo para rendirle respeto a su rey.

| Agradezco tu simpatía y voluntad, Alexander Woodgate |

"¡N-no hay de qué! No tienes para qué hacer eso Methus." dijo de inmediato Alexander, sorprendido con el acto del Maestro.

Methus se levantó, para luego fijar su vista en Richar.

| ¿Cuál es tu decisión joven Richar? |

"La verdad...es que no estoy seguro del todo." dijo el peli negro, sobándose la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras desviaba la mirada con la cabeza agachada.

| Tómate tu tiempo. Literalmente tienes todo el tiempo necesario en esta habitación |

Richar aún estaba en modo pensativo. No sabía si aceptar o no la oferta.

"(Podría simplemente rechazarlo y largarme de aquí...)" se decía mentalmente Richar, pensando en las posibilidades. "(pero si lo hago…ese sitio puede que termine destruido por negarme a tal petición)"

En eso Richar ve de reojo a Alexander.

("No conozco la habilidad de este chico, ni se de lo que es capaz...pero algo en mí me dice que no será suficiente si va solo. Necesitará toda la ayuda posible. Lo otro seria que tendría que volver a ese laberinto de escaleras si me voy de aquí...y siendo sincero, estoy harto de vagar por ese sitio sin encontrar una salida.)"

El solo pensar en volver hizo que Richar formara una cara de desagrado.

"(Creo que no estaría mal visitar otro lugar. Con tal, si es verdad lo que dice, mi mundo estaría congelado en el tiempo, así que no tendría que preocuparme por nada. Sería como ir de viaje...solo que a otro mundo. Y no son vacaciones que se diga...)"

Richar giró su cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro por un segundo completo.

"(¡Ah qué más da! ¡Ya tomé mi decisión!)"

"De acuerdo. Iré. Solo espero no arrepentirme…" dijo Richar, mencionando lo último en voz baja.

Al igual que con Alexander, el Maestro se arrodilló.

| Agradezco tu sinceridad y voluntad, joven Richar |

Cuando Methus se levantó, Richar chocó sus manos, teniendo una con la forma de un puño, y usando la otra para 'atraparlo'.

"Estoy listo. Cuando quieras." dijo Richar con seriedad.

"Si ya estamos en condiciones de partir, yo también." dijo Alexander. "Aunque me gustaría saber si Mogu y Dory podrían acompañarme esta vez."

El maestro nuevamente quedó pensativo, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su mentón.

| Esta Equestria es diferente a la de sus universos. Tiene sus propias reglas respecto a la magia y su entorno. Puedo hacer que vayan contigo, pero no con sus cuerpos, ya que…no han sido preparados del otro lado. |

"¿Preparados?" preguntó Richar.

| Las Princesas están realizando un ritual de invocación de muy alto nivel. Uno que ni siquiera se había comprobado si funcionaría o no, ya que las instrucciones vinieron de un libro muy antiguo. Realmente me sorprende que hayan tenido que recurrir a un 'todo o nada'. Parte de los requerimientos del ritual exige un 'recipiente'. Básicamente, un cuerpo para la invocación. |

"Y nosotros vamos a ocupar dichos cuerpos." dijo Alexander, comenzando a unir los datos. "Entonces nuestras mentes y almas serán transportadas a un 'recipiente' de ese mundo."

| No se preocupen por sus cuerpos. Seguirán siendo los mismos. Mi punto es que no han preparado un recipiente para tus compañeros Mogu y Dory, por lo que si quieren ir, tendrán que hacerlo con otra condición: Tendrán que ser parte de tu energía interna |

"(No importa.)" dijo Dory con una sonrisa. "(Es más que suficiente.)"

(Cierto-kupo. Si podemos ayudar a Alex y a Richar, entonces hagámoslo-kupo)

| Entonces está decidido |

"Disculpa." dijo Richar mientras levantaba su mano. "¿Qué quisiste decir con que tenía sus propias reglas?"

| Esta Equestria posee múltiples tipos de magia. Es una Equestria más…mística. Además, los Elementos de la Harmonía existen…pero no han sido encontrados |

"¿Qué hay de Twilight y las demás?" preguntó Alexander, llamando la atención de Richar.

"(Entonces también conoce a las chicas.)" pensó Richar.

| Las usuarias de los Elementos…no se conocen. |

"Esto…va a ser complicado." dijo Alexander, quedando pensativo. "Ahora entiendo la razón de que la Celestia y Luna de esta Equestria tuvieron que recurrir a otro método."

| Recuerda Alexander, que es otra Equestria distinta a la que conoces. Tus respuestas solo pueden ser respondidas con el conocimiento de ese universo |

"¿Y no puedes otorgarnos conocimiento instantáneo o algo así?" preguntó Richar por curiosidad.

| Como estrellas, solamente somos observadores. No interferimos en la vida de otros a menos que sea por una razón muy especial, como en este caso, que los elegimos a ustedes para que sean el resultado de la invocación que están realizando las Princesas |

"Entiendo." dijo Alexander. "Entonces nuestro primer objetivo será informarnos sobre ese universo. Sobre esa Equestria."

| Si están listos, entren al círculo |

Ambos humanos se miraron por un momento, para que luego ambos asintieran al mismo tiempo, y comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al interior del círculo, seguido de Mogu y Dory.

| Debo mencionar que ambos tendrán una ventaja respecto a los demás habitantes de esa Equestria debido a la naturaleza de esta invocación |

"Ventaja. ¿Eh? Habrá que aprovecharla al máximo." dijo Richar.

"Supongo que nos estarán observando." dijo Alexander.

| Al igual que Zvaigzne |

"Entonces no puedo decepcionarla." dijo Alexander.

* * *

BGM -OFF-

* * *

El círculo a su alrededor comenzó a brillar con múltiples colores, logrando iluminar la habitación, y llenándola de luz de manera lenta pero continua.

"Espero verte otra vez, Slenderman Galáctico." dijo Richar, para luego mirar a Wandering Relic. "A ti también flamita."

*"¡Les deseo suerte!"* dijo la flamita con todo el ánimo del mundo en sus palabras.

| Espero que también aprovechen la experiencia |

"Lo intentaremos." respondió Alexander.

Alexander fijó su atención en Richar, logrando llamar su atención.

"Bueno Richar…parece que de momento seremos compañeros."

"(¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!)" dijo Dory con una sonrisa.

(¡Ayudaremos en todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance-kupo!) dijo Mogu, con el mismo animo que tenía Dory.

Alexander extendió su mano derecha.

"Realmente agradezco tu ayuda. Sigamos el consejo de Methus…y aprovechemos al máximo este viaje."

Richar comenzó a sonreír, mientras extendía su mano derecha, logrando un apretón de manos con Alexander.

"Si todo esto es tal como me han dicho, pues créeme que lo haré."

El lugar se llenó de un gigantesco brillo arcoíris, y el círculo generó un sonido parecido al de un viento fuerte, y pasando los segundos, la luz comenzó a disminuir. Para cuando el volvió a tener su iluminación habitual, ambos jóvenes habían desaparecido.

| Bien…veamos qué experiencia tienen nuestros campeones |

*"Maestro."* dijo Wandering Relic. *"¿Por qué no les contó todas las diferencias?"*

Mathus comenzó a reír por unos momentos, para luego observar a su aprendiz.

| Créeme mi aprendiz, que en parte me lo van a agradecer. Lo que no les dije…es mejor averiguarlo por uno mismo |

.

.

.

.

La luz se desvaneció, y tanto Alexander como Richar pudieron abrir sus ojos, ya que hasta se estaban tapando con uno de sus brazos. Les tomó un par de segundos recobrar su vista por completo.

Lo primero que hicieron ambos humanos, fue revisar su 'cuerpo'.

"Creo que Methus decía la verdad." dijo Alexander al ver que su cuerpo parecía no tener cambios aparentes. "Nuestros cuerpos no han cambiados."

Richar estaba un tanto sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que seguía examinándose.

"Si hasta tenemos la misma vestimenta. ¿Cómo lo hacen?"

"No lo sé, pero de seguro-"

Alexander detuvo sus palabras de inmediato.

"¡Richar!"

Al escuchar la voz de su nuevo compañero, Richar pudo ver que Alexander estaba mirando al frente, y al imitar su actuar, pudo ver que había dos cuerpos en el suelo. Instantáneamente ambos corrieron para ir a ayudar a quienes estaban allí. Se olvidaron del lugar y su alrededor por un instante, ya que esto era más urgente.

Pero cuando quedaron frente a los cuerpos, un detalle los tomó por sorpresa. Algo que ninguno de los dos pensó ver al aceptar la petición de Methus.

"Richar." dijo Alexander, sin dejar de mirar los cuerpos.

"¿Alexander?" dijo Richar, imitando el actuar de su compañero.

"Solo para estar seguro…ambos estamos viendo lo mismo. ¿Verdad?"

"Creo…que sí."

Pasaron un par de segundos sin que niguno de los dos dijera ni una sola palabra, hasta que…

"Wow…"

Las palabras de ambos fueron dichas con una inusual sincronía.

La razón de su total sorpresa es que por los detalles de los cuerpos, y sobre todo por el 'cabello' de estos…las que estaban en el suelo eran Celestia y Luna.

Eran las Princesas de Equestria…con una apariencia muy similar a la humana.

Parecían tener la forma humanoide básica con cualidades como los brazos, piernas, manos y pies. Sus cabezas incluso tenían un parentesco a la de un humano. Sin embargo, seguían teniendo pelaje, aunque parecía ser poco, ya que fácilmente se le podía confundir con piel, y esta seguía siendo de los colores característicos de ellas. Un blanco absoluto para Celestia, y un azul con tonos algo oscuros para Luna. Si bien parecían tener rostros humanos, sus orejas eran como las de un poni, y al ser alicornios, también tenían sus grandes cuernos y magnificas alas. Ambas estaban usando un vestido acorde a sus colores, ya que Celestia tenía un vestido blanco, que tenía leves toques de celeste y varios bordes dorados, mientras que Luna tenía un vestido azul oscuro con varios detalles y bordes en negro. Ambas estaban usando sus accesorios de realeza, y sus hermosas crines tenían su característico efecto de moverse, aunque no hubiera viento.

"Creo que Mathus olvidó contarnos de esto…" dijo Alexander, acercándose para ver de cerca a Celestia. Richar caminó para agacharse a ver a Luna.

"O simplemente no quiso." dijo Richar.

"Esto…esto tenía un nombre." dijo Alexander, mientras chequeaba el cuerpo de Celestia para comprobar si estaba herida. "¿Cómo era?"

"¿Furry?" sugirió Richar, que estaba revisando el cuerpo de Luna con el mismo objetivo que Alexander, incluso si sentía algo de vergüenza al hacerlo.

"¡Antro!" dijo finalmente Alexander. "O Antropomorfismo. Creo que esta apariencia entra en la categoría. Parece que aunque tengan nuestra forma, siguen siendo ponis."

"Pero con un cuerpazo que ninguna chica en la tierra logrará tener en su vida." agregó Richar. Alexander estuvo a punto de decirle algo respecto a ese comentario, al parecer comenzó a pensar en ello, y observó a ambas Princesas nuevamente.

"Bueno…no estás exagerando." dijo Alexander, que se sintió algo extraño, ya que ha pasado un tiempo desde que vio una forma parecida a la de una mujer humana. Richar en cambio, parecía recordar mejor esto, ya que seguía con el mismo rubor de antes.

"Celestia no parece tener heridas." concluyó Alexander.

"Luna tampoco." dijo Richar que se levantó, para finalmente darle más importancia a su alrededor. "¿Te molesta si observo un poco?"

"Para nada." respondió Alexander, que seguía agachado. "Quiero asegurarme de que no haya nada inusual en sus cuerpos."

Richar miró por un momento a Alexander con una ceja levantada.

"Solo no te pases. ¿Ok?"

Alexander reaccionó de inmediato al entender lo que Richar implicaba.

"¡Son Celestia y Luna! ¿Cómo se te ocurre sugerir algo así?"

"Tenía que asegurarme." dijo Richar con una sonrisa triunfal.

Mientras Alexander seguía analizando a las Princesas, Richar caminó por los alrededores del lugar, observando todo lo que había. Se trataba de una habitación un tanto amplia, con algunos escaparates con libros, y unas mesas en la que contenían sobre ellas algunos frascos y recipientes con químicos desconocidos para el joven.

"Nunca he visto este sitio...o al menos hasta donde sé que allá visto en mi vida." mencionó el joven de la chaqueta blanca en voz baja, debido a que al parecer era un lugar secreto que jamás había visto en la serie, y por ende no sabe dónde se encuentra. "A juzgar por el sitio, pensaría que es la casa de Zecora por esos químicos, pero sé que ella tiene un gusto por la decoración un tanto más... ¿Salvaje? ¿Primitiva? ¿Chaman? La verdad no sé cómo describirla."

Mientras ambos estaban en lo suyo, no se habían percatado que algunas criaturas escondidas entre esa oscuridad estaban acechándolos. Moviéndose a un paso lento sin hacer ruido, dando como resultado un gran silencio en el sitio. Pero ese silencio se agotó, al escucharse como un libro caía del estante cerca de donde estaban esas criaturas. Richar reaccionó ante el repentino ruido, colocándose en una pose defensiva.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" pregunto Richar al ver el libro en el suelo y sin ver que nadie le respondía. "Mmmm…esto es sospechoso."

El joven peli negro se acercó hacia donde estaba el libro, y estaba por agacharse para recogerlo.

Antes de que pudiera tocar dicho libro, una especie de mano negra sale de entre los libros del estante y le agarra el brazo sorpresivamente.

"¡JODER!" exclama impresionado Richar, simplemente para jalar su brazo y sacar de allí a lo que sea que lo sostuvo, para luego lanzarlo contra un muro, liberándose del agarre.

"¿Qué sucede Richar?" preguntó Alexander al escuchar su grito y el ruido del golpe.

"¡Eso es lo que sucede!" respondió Richar, apuntando a la criatura que lo agarro y yacía en la pared donde se estrelló.

Ante las vista de ambos jóvenes, observaron que se trataba de una criatura un tanto pequeña y con forma algo humanoide, que media más o menos hasta la cintura de los jóvenes. Esa cosa tenía toda la piel negra con una cabeza bastante redonda por así decirlo, y unos ojos que parecían dos esferas brillantes de color amarillo, además de un par de antenas que tenía en su cabeza.

La criatura se puso de pie, provocando unos sonidos parecidos a las risas de un niño fantasmagórico, mientras ladeaba la cabeza de una manera que parecía un robot descompuesto. Realmente era un tanto escalofriante su forma de ser.

"¿Que rayos es esa cosa tan extraña?" preguntó Richar, poniéndose en defensiva en caso de que hiciera algo.

"Parece…una criatura de algún tipo." respondió Alexander, quedando alerta al igual que Richar.

Antes de que la criatura que tenían al frente hiciera algo, otras criaturas muy parecidas a la anterior empezaron a salir de entre las sombras imitando la misma voz y movimiento que la primera criatura. Incluso algunos caminaban por los techos como si fueran arañas.

* * *

BGM: watch?v=YVpYA5e2zEg (Calamity's Advent - Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Music Extended)

* * *

"Perturbador...algo me dice que ellos son los responsables de que las Princesas estén en ese estado." dijo el peli negro mirando para todos lados, a la defensiva de cualquier ataque.

"Son demasiados...estamos rodeados." dijo Alexander al percatarse que salían por todas partes. Por un instante miró a las Princesas, que estaban atrás de ellos.

"(Tal vez…estas cosas estaban persiguiendo a las Princesas.)" pensó Alexander.

(…Es posible-kupo)

"(¡Mogu! ¿Estás-)"

Antes de que Alexander terminara su pregunta interna, las criaturas se lanzaron en cantidad directo a los chicos, en la cual estos dos reaccionaron, Richar se lanzó hacia un lado, mientras que Alexander solo esquivó el ataque.

Richar rodó por el suelo, para al final terminar derrapando con los pies y luego levantarse. Un sonido de varios gritos extraños llamó su atención, y logró ver cómo algunas de las criaturas salieron volando. Naturalmente pensó que Alexander había realizado algún tipo de movimiento.

"¡Richar!" gritó Alexander, estando aún cerca de Celestia y Luna. "¡Que no se acerquen a las Princesas!"

"Entendido." respondió Richar, para luego fijar su atención al enemigo.

"Muy bien…a ver de lo que son capaces." dijo el peli negro, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. "Solo esperen a que me coloque mis guant..."

Antes de que terminara la frase, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se asomaron por su cara al recordar un pequeño y la vez gran detalle.

"Mis guantes alquímicos. ¿¡Dónde están mis guantes alquímicos!?" se pregunto desesperado revisando sus bolsillos y percatarse de que no los tenía. Allí fue cuando su cerebro hizo click al recordar lo que paso.

"¡Joder lo olvide! ¡Mis guantes fueron destruidos cuando enfrenté a Lady C en mi mundo! " gritó espantado y agarrándose la cabeza con sus dos manos. "¿¡Ahora qué hago!?"

"(¿Lady C?)" Pensó Alexander, mientras lidiaba con unas cuantas criaturas utilizando sus proyectiles de magia breezie. En el proceso, logró ver que cerca de él había una espada rota, que no dudo en tomar, ya que si bien no estaba completa, aún tenía parte del metal, y eso era suficiente para él.

Richar también intentó buscar algo con que defenderse, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar algo, una de las criaturas volvió a lanzarse directo a él, en donde el peli negro reaccionó, simplemente para encorvarse de espalda hacia atrás, y esquivar el ataque.

Como si la escena estuviera en cámara lenta para Richar, la criatura paso por encima de él, pero antes de que pasara de largo del joven, este coloco sus manos en el suelo, y usando el impulso de su encorvada, le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago a la criatura negra, mandándola directo al techo, en donde esta se estrelló, dejándola clavada en el sitio de cabeza.

Richar simplemente dio una voltereta de gimnasta hacia atrás para levantarse otra vez, simplemente para luego ver a la criatura que yacía clavada en el techo con una cara de intriga a la vez como confusión al ver lo que hizo.

"(…Creo que me pase.)" se dijo a sí mismo el peli negro mirando el techo.

Alexander logró ver el movimiento de Richar, claramente impresionado con la agilidad y fuerza que había mostrado.

"(¡Qué potencia! Aunque la criatura es algo pequeña, se requiere de una gran fuerza para lograr lo que Richar acaba de hacer. Definitivamente subestimé su poder. También parece ser más atlético de lo que parece.)"

La criatura que estaba clavada en el techo desapareció en una especie de neblina, como si se hubiera desintegrado, indicando que fue derrotada.

Esta vez varias criaturas se dirigieron a Richar, en donde este nuevamente reaccionó, esquivando, y golpeando a las criaturas, en donde estas volaban como si fueran pelotas de fútbol directo a un arco, estrellándose en las paredes.

"¿Desde cuándo soy tan fuerte?" Se preguntó Richar, mirando su puño confundido. "Que yo sepa esto no es normal en mí."

Nuevamente otra criatura fue directo a Richar, pero este sin siquiera darle mucha importancia lo agarra de la cabeza una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, para luego levantarlo en el aire, y ver que este peleaba por intentar liberarse.

"¿O acaso será que estas cositas son tan débiles?" dijo Richar, ladeando la cabeza, y mirando a la criatura negra que tenía en su mano, como si no pesara nada, y esta seguía luchando por liberarse.

Mas de esas criaturas fueron hacia Richar, pero esta vez eran un gran grupo. Al verlos acercarse en manada, el joven alzó a la criatura en el aire sin soltarlo, y levantando la pierna como si fuera un pitcher profesional de béisbol, lo lanzó directamente a todas las criaturas, provocando un estruendo grande, golpeándolas a todas. Mientras la criatura que lanzó, lo mando a volar por la ventana muy lejos.

"¡Toma ya, eso fue un jonrón! O más bien un strike... ¡Fue un 'jon-strike'! ¡JA! Acabo de inventar una nueva palabra...heh." decía Richar riendo, mientras levantaba la cabeza y colocaba sus manos en la cintura. "¡WOW!" Exclamo impresionado al ver que una de esas criaturas le lanzo una botella química, la cual esquivo agachándose por poco. "Mejor dejo mi celebración al rato, una vez termine con esto." En eso el joven empieza a correr, mientras esquivaba los objetos que les lanzaban las criaturas negras.

Alexander por su parte estaba defendiendo su puesto sin aparentes problemas. Algo que rápidamente notó.

"(Son numerosas…pero estas cosas…no están siendo un problema en realidad.)" pensó Alexander, mientras seguía golpeando a las criaturas, que con el choque de la espada rota salían volando un par de metros. Alexander no iba a dejar que tocaran a las Princesas, ya que se ven algo vulnerables, y el no saber por qué lo está molestando un poco.

Mientras tanto, Richar se posicionó detrás de un librero para usarlo como escudo, mientras se asomaba por una esquina, y ver que las pequeñas criaturas poco a poco se acercaban.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Richar miro el librero donde se escondía, y de repente le vino una idea.

"Lo que voy hacer en este instante normalmente haría que Twilight entrara en un modo de locura…pero es necesario en este caso."

Richar, con fuerza, usó el peso de su cuerpo en la librería, para empujarla y hacer que esta callera directamente en las criaturas negras, derrotándolas en un instante al ser aplastadas.

"Enserio que estas cosas no piensan, ni siquiera lo vieron venir jejeje" dijo el joven con confianza.

En eso recordó un pequeño detalle.

No estaba luchando solo.

"¡Diablos lo olvidé! ¡Alexander!"

Richar Inmediatamente se dio vuelta, listo para ir a ayudar a su reciente compañero, pero la situación que estaba ocurriendo a metros frente a él lo detuvo.

"Oh." dijo el peli negro.

Alexander estaba defendiendo el puesto con una relativa facilidad, ya que las criaturas volaban de un lado a otro con los golpes de la espada rota que logró recoger. Un grupo de las criaturas comenzó a juntarse, y se lanzaron todas en un solo gran ataque.

"¡Oh no! ¡No lo harán!" gritó Alexander, para luego realizar algo que pilló desprevenido a Richar por completo.

"(¿Qué rayos…?)" pensó Richar, al ver como Alexander hizo un movimiento con uno de sus brazos, y alrededor de este, literalmente salieron disparados lo que parecían ser proyectiles verdosos, que tenían una forma bastante particular, recordándole a los ataques a distancia con forma de cortes en los juegos y animes.

Y nuevamente algo hizo click en la mente del chico.

"(¿¡Viento!? ¿Puede usar magia elemental de tipo viento sin usar un objeto?)" pensó Richar. "(Wow. ¿Acaso tendrá alguna otra habilidad?)"

Justo cuando Alexander estaba lidiando con el grupo de bestias, una más se lanzó desde el otro lado. Richar estuvo a punto de correr para evitar que lo golpeara, pero nuevamente algo lo detuvo.

De la nada, apareció un objeto que para Richar definitivamente parecía ser un escudo de algún tipo. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que logró ver algo familiar.

"(¿Esas no son…las cutie mark de las chicas?)" se preguntó el peli negro. "(¿Y acaso el escudo se ve algo transparente?)"

El escudo estaba flotando, y se mantuvo firme sin moverse ni un solo milímetro ante el ataque de la criatura. Justo cuando Richar pensó que no vería nada más, el escudo retrocedió un poco por cuenta propia, para luego avanzar y golpear violentamente a la criatura, que salió volando a una velocidad comparable a la otra criatura que Richar golpeó y dejó en el techo, solamente que esta chocó en la pared, deshaciéndose de inmediato. El escudo también desapareció casi al instante.

"(¡Wow! ¡Eso fue genial!)" pensó Richar, que ahora sí corrió hasta donde estaba Alexander, que estaba lidiando con las últimas criaturas a la vista. Alexander estaba luchando contra cuatro, y antes de que estas volvieran a atacar, Richar se dio un impulso hacia adelante, y con una firme patada mandó a volar a dos de estas. Alexander aprovechó para derrotar a las dos restantes.

* * *

BGM -OFF-

* * *

Pasando los segundos, ambos chicos comenzaron a calmarse, al ver que ya no estaban siendo atacados.

"¿Todo bien Richar?" preguntó Alexander.

"Eeyup. ¿Y tú cómo la llevas?" dijo Richar.

"Todo bien aquí." respondió Alexander.

Luego de ver que tanto Celestia como Luna seguían sin un rasguño, Richar enfocó su atención en Alexander.

"¿Sabes? He de admitir que no lo hacías nada mal a verte pelear." mencionó Richar. "Al principio creí que te mantendrían acorralado y casi me lanzo a ayudarte, pero al ver como lo mantenías todo controlado…es algo que no espere ver."

Richar colocó una mano en su barbilla en modo de pensar.

"Esa clase de estrategia que usaste con esa espada rota, junto al escudo translucido que generabas era de admirar si te soy sincero. Sin mencionar esa magia verdosa que creabas. Con todo eso lograste mantener a las criaturas fuera del rango de Celestia y Luna. ¿Acaso puedes crear magia de viento o algo así? ¿Naciste con ella o la obtuviste en Equestria?"

Alexander comenzó a reír ligeramente antes de responder.

"La obtuve en Equestria." dijo Alexander. "Es una larga historia, pero cuando toqué un objeto conocido como la 'Rosa de Rubí', la magia que estaba almacenada dentro de esta se transfirió a mi cuerpo. Pasando el tiempo descubrí que era magia breezie."

"¿Magia breezie? ¿Es en serio?" preguntó Richar.

"Tampoco me lo creía al principio." respondió Alexander. "Gracias a esta magia, soy capaz de generar esos proyectiles que viste, y a Libra."

"¿Libra?" preguntó Richar, pero inmediatamente recibió un pequeño susto, al ver que el escudo nuevamente se generó, esta vez al lado de Alexander.

"Es el nombre que le puse a mi escudo." continuó Alexander. "Al principio solamente se quedaba estático, pero con el tiempo y con práctica ya puedo moverlo a voluntad por comando mental."

Para demostrar su punto, Alexander movió el escudo en varias direcciones, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Richar. El escudo volvió hasta Alexander, y luego desapareció.

"Y de la misma manera que lo invoco puedo desactivarlo. También puedo darle características únicas al crearlo, como hacerlo más grande o pequeño, que tenga parcial o incluso total transparencia, entre otros."

""Vaya. Interesante historia." dijo el peli negro. "Hace no mucho obtuve una transformación en donde tenía control algo similar a la magia de viento. Es una fase a la que bauticé "Fase Air". Casi fui devorado por una gigantesca serpiente cuando desperté ese poder."

Ahora fue el turno de Alexander de sorprenderse.

"¿Una…serpiente gigante? Dios…parece que tu Equestria también tiene cosas peligrosas. Debió ser una experiencia extrema. ¿Verdad?"

""Je…y que lo digas. Fue la primera y última vez que logré despertar esa fase." Richar observó su mano con algo de melancolía. "Lastimosamente no tengo control de mis poderes, y no sé cómo usarlos a completa voluntad. Lo único más cercano a lo que pude controlar es gracias a los guantes alquímicos que me otorgaron las Princesas de mi mundo, los cuales me permitían tener un control de mi energía de fuego interior."

"Suena a que tienes una especie de 'don' relacionado con la magia elemental." dijo Alexander. "¿Y qué pasó con esos guantes que mencionaste?"

"Fueron destruidas durante una batalla que tuve para rescatar a una amiga. Ahora sin eso, solo me queda el método de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que me enseñaron y aprendí en la Guardia Real...y una que otra técnica de karate que me enseñó mi primo en mi mundo natal jeje." responde Richar, recuperando su alegría mientras guardaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Alexander observó a las Princesas, para luego acercarse nuevamente hasta ellas.

"Será mejor llevar a Celestia y a Luna a un lugar más cómodo y seguro."

Ahora sin alguna interrupción, Alexander examinó por un momento el lugar, y naturalmente enfocó su vista en la única salida, que parecía tener unas escaleras que llevaban a un piso superior. El problema era que la subida estaba cubierta a su a su alrededor por paredes que dejaban un espacio muy angosto. Esto descartaba de inmediato la idea de usar a Libra como camilla flotante. Incluso cargándolas de frente no serviría, pues la cabeza y las piernas de las Princesas no pasarían.

Tras pensarlo por unos segundos, solamente encontró una solución. No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero debían aprovechar el tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Debido al problema de espacio en las escaleras, la única forma que tenían para sacar a las Princesas era llevarlas en sus espaldas. Algo que Alexander no aprobaba mucho por temas de contacto físico, pero era una emergencia.

"Piensa en algo bonito… ¡Piensa en algo bonito!" se decía Richar mentalmente, mientras su corazón palpitaba a millón. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se anulaban cada vez que daba un paso, lo cual hacía que los pechos de la Princesa de la noche rebotaran más en su espalda. "¡Maldición! ¡Asi no puedo aguantar mucho! ¡Mas te vale no traicionarme, y te quedes dormido!" le gritaba mentalmente al "niño pequeño" que vive en su entrepierna.

Alexander también estaba teniendo pensamientos al respecto.

"(Es…extraño. Creí que sentiría más…cosas. Considerando que llevo a Celestia literalmente en mi espalda…presionando al frente con sus p-)"

"(Puedo asegurarte que sientes algo parcial…)"

Alexander se alegró de inmediato.

"(¡Dory! ¿Estás bien? Se te escucha algo cansada. Escuché a Mogu anteriormente. ¿Cómo están?)"

"(Cansados…)" respondió Dory. "(Parece que tendremos que dormir para reponer fuerzas…)"

"(Menos mal. Por lo menos sé que ustedes llegaron bien.)"

"(Lo que sientes…no es tan fuerte como cuando estás con Fluttershy…pero está ahí.)"

"(Y… ¿Qué es?)" preguntó el humano.

"(No sé la palabra…es como la sensación que tienes cuando estás con ella…sin que nadie los moleste…)" dijo Dory, y Alexander juró haber escuchado a su mascota bostezar.

El humano entonces soltó un suspiro.

"(…Lujuria. Esa es la palabra que buscas.)" dijo Alexander.

Cuando ambos humanos subieron, se confundieron al ver solo una pared que les bloqueaba el paso, pero luego vieron la palanca que estaba al lado. Al activarla, se abrió un espacio frente a ellos, y descubrieron que era un pasadizo secreto, ya que salieron de una estantería con algunos libros en los bordes.

Salieron de la habitación en la que estaban, para luego encontrarse en lo que parecía ser un pasillo largo. Ambos jóvenes continuaron avanzando.

"Ahora que veo esta parte del lugar…creo que se me hace algo conocido." dijo Richar, observando a su alrededor mientras avanzaba.

"Por la estructura y el pasillo en sí, diría que estamos en un castillo, pero definitivamente no es el de Canterlot." dijo Alexander. "Si bien este lugar no está destruido, se ve abandonado."

"Debe haber una habitación con camas por aquí." dijo Richar al notar las otras puertas del piso.

"Si es un castillo, debe tener varias habitaciones para huéspedes." agregó Alexander.

Comenzaron a revisar las distintas habitaciones que se encontraban en el pasillo. Muchas estaban sin camas y solo tenían cosas viejas como mesas y estantes. Después de haber revisado la mitad del lugar, finalmente encontraron una habitación que tenía dos camas en condiciones suficientes para ser usadas, una mesa con tres sillas de madera, una estantería, y una pequeña ventana. Ambos notaron que de momento esa habitación era la única que tenía una.

"Perfecto." dijo Alexander, que entró de inmediato y acostó con cuidado a Celestia en una de las camas. Richar imitó su actuar, y acostó a Luna con delicadeza en la otra.

Alexander comenzó de inmediato a examinar el contenido de la habitación. El peli negro por su parte se acercó a la ventana por mera curiosidad.

Y al ver el exterior…lo recordó.

"¡Ya se dónde estamos!" exclamó Richar, llamando la atención de su compañero. "Es el antiguo castillo de Celestia y Luna."

"Creo recordar que Celestia lo mencionó me habló de la derrota de Nightmare Moon." dijo Alexander pensativo. "Nunca lo había visto, pero si este es el lugar…quiere decir que estamos-"

"En el bosque Everfree." le terminó la frase Richar.

"Es un comienzo." dijo Alexander. "Por lo menos ya sabemos nuestra ubicación."

"Ok. Sabemos que algo malo está pasando, pero no sabemos qué es." dijo Richar.

"Y está claro que sea lo que sea, incluye el asesinar a Celestia y a Luna. Nuestra prioridad de momento es protegerlas." agregó Alexander.

"Vamos a tener que esperar a que despierten." dijo Richar. "Solo así sabremos qué está pasando."

"Correcto." dijo Alexander, para luego acercarse a la estantería, que tenía varios libros. "Mientras tanto…sugiero aprender de este mundo."

"No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero leer no es exactamente lo mío." dijo el peli negro.

"Tampoco soy como Twilight, pero cualquier información sobre esta Equestria nos puede ser útil." respondió Alexander mientras observaba que libro sacar.

Richar posó su mirada de manera breve en las Princesas, que se veían como ángeles durmientes.

"Wow…ambas se ven radiantes aún dormidas, pero me preocupa más saber por qué estaban inconscientes cuando llegamos."

"Definitivamente no tienen heridas físicas." dijo Alexander, observando a su compañero. "¿Qué piensas tú?"

Richar quedó pensativo por unos momentos, mientras Alexander continuaba buscando un libro con algún título interesante.

"Si me preguntas, yo creo que fue por la invocación. Tal vez utilizaron toda su energía en traernos." dijo el peli negro.

"Eso…explicaría por qué estaban en el suelo cuando llegamos." dijo Alexander a modo de análisis. "Al estar agotadas, perdieron el conocimiento allí mismo."

"Hace que me sienta mal por ellas…" dijo Richar, volviendo a ver a las Princesas.

"Ellas corrieron el riesgo. Apostaron todo en nosotros. No les fallaremos Richar." dijo Alexander con seguridad.

"No señor." agregó Richar con una sonrisa sincera mientras cambiaba la forma de su mano izquierda a un puño.

Alexander siguió revisando la estantería, hasta que algo llamó su atención de inmediato. Era un libro muy liviano en comparación al resto. Cuando Alexander lo tomó, la portada lo sorprendió muchísimo.

"¿Richar?" dijo Alexander con un parcial tono de duda en su voz. Algo que el peli negro notó.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Sé que dijiste que leer no es lo tuyo, pero…"

Alexander entonces le mostró el libro.

"Tal vez quieras leer este."

Richar reaccionó al instante al verlo: Una portada en negro, con una imagen de una mano extendida saliendo de la oscuridad, con la palma en dirección al cielo, y también tenía varias rocas pequeñas y de distintos colores flotando sobre esta.

Sin embargo, había dos detalles que para ambos chicos fueron los más importantes.

Uno: La mano tenía un tono de piel muy parecido, si es que no igual al de una mano humana.

Dos: El título del libro, el cuál era **'El enigma de los humanos'.**

.

.

.

.

A las afueras del castillo de las dos hermanas, y a varios metros de distancia…una figura que tenía una apariencia bípeda, y que con cada paso que daba se escuchaba el sonido del metal, se movía con una inusual tranquilidad, considerando su ubicación actual.

"El rastro…está más cerca. Puedo sentirlo. Así como presiento el inminente final de esas alicornios…"

La figura bípeda siguió avanzando con tranquilidad, mientras lentamente iba sacando un arma de su espalda.

Un hacha.

"Jejejeje…que comience el juego princesitas."

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo. Les aviso que este fic estará muy enfocado en la acción, ya que aquí tengo la posibilidad de realizar eventos y cosas que en Fatum no serían posibles o convenientes hacer. Tanto de Rikimlp como de mí (Hilord17) les agradecemos su tiempo, y esperamos verlos en los capítulos que sigan.**

 **¡Adiós!]**


	2. I: El Primer Enemigo

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.  
Lamento muchísimo la tardanza amigos, pero ya está aquí el capítulo 1 de Súplica a las Estrellas. La tardanza se debe principalmente a que entre coordinar cosas con Riki, y las cosas de mi vida diaria, se me ha complicado el encontrar tiempo para escribir de una forma que me acomode la historia. Pero dejemos las penas, pues ya habemus nuevo capítulo. Agradezcería de corazón si dejan su review del capítulo, con su opinión o crítica. Espero que disfruten la lectura, y espero poder hacer algo respecto a los tiempos de subida.]**

* * *

 _ **Súplica a las Estrellas: Una Alianza Alterna - I: El Primer Enemigo.**_

Celestia.

Princesa del día, y una de las dos Gobernantes del Reino de Equestria…

Estaba en el suelo.

Débil. Sin energías ni para poder levantarse, y sin apoyo que la ayude, solo podía observar con tristeza cómo las criaturas de oscuridad se acercaban rápidamente para acabar con su vida, y terminar con todo.

La alicornio, con algo de esfuerzo, logró ver a la derecha, ya que recordaba que su hermana Luna estaba con ella.

Y ahí fue cuando el horror se apoderó de ella, al ver el cuerpo de su hermana, a pocos metros de ella. No podía ver su rostro porque estaba del lado contrario, pero lo que más le interesaba a Celestia era otra cosa.

No se movía.

Luna no se movía.

Las criaturas seguían acercándose.

No había nadie que pudiera ayudarlas.

Celestia ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente como para gritar y llorar por su hermana.

…

Lo intentó.

Pero no fue suficiente.

…

Se acabó.

Solamente le quedaba una cosa por hacer, y era cerrar los ojos, para luego esperar a la horda de criaturas que vienen por ella.

"(Luna…Twilight…)"

Relajó todo su cuerpo. Todo estaría mejor en instantes.

"(…Perdónenme.)"

…

…

! ! !

Un destello de luz iluminó todo, y fue suficiente para que Celestia abriera nuevamente sus ojos. Al hacerlo, alcanzó a ver que la luz provenía de dos figuras bípedas con una vestimenta inusual. Lamentablemente, no pudo ver bien sus rostros. Una figura parecía estar delante de ella. La otra estaba frente a Luna. Ambas figuras al parecer estaban mirando a las criaturas, que con la luz se alejaron, solo para comenzar a realizar gritos anormales a modo de amenaza.

Celestia alcanzó a ver que la figura que estaba frente a ella sacó un escudo de la nada. Lo curioso era que dicho escudo parecía estar flotando a su lado.

La otra figura que estaba frente a Luna juntó sus manos. Una de estas formando un puño, que golpeó la otra que estaba con la palma abierta, indicando que estaba listo para algo de acción.

Eso fue todo lo que la Princesa del día pudo ver, ya que sus fuerzas se fueron de golpe, quedando solo un abismo de negro.

.

.

.

.

"¿El enigma de los humanos?" preguntó Richar en voz altas. "¿Cómo diablos es que puedo leer el título?"

"Espera. ¿Qué?" preguntó Alexander, extrañado por las palabras del peli negro. "¿Te extraña que puedas leer las palabras?"

"Verás…" dijo Richar, un tanto inseguro de cómo continuar. "Digamos…que tengo…problemitas…al entender el lenguaje de Equestria. El escrito."

"¿No entiendes la escritura de Equestria?" preguntó Alexander, un tanto sorprendido.

"Pues sí." respondió Richar. "Por alguna razón con el habla no tengo problemas, pero la escritura es otra historia. Es por eso que me sorprende el hecho de que puedo leer las palabras de ese libro. Pensé que también me sería imposible el leerlo."

Alexander quedó pensativo de inmediato.

"Qué extraño…en mi Equestria la escritura es la misma que en la tierra."

"¿De verdad? Tienes suerte." dijo Richar.

"De hecho sí, tengo mucha suerte. Podría haber tenido muchos problemas si no entendía su lengua o escritura, pero resulta que hablan el mismo idioma. Tal vez le pregunte a Twilight un día de estos al respecto. Por ahora…"

Alexander volvió a mirar el libro.

"Concentrémonos en este libro."

El humano abrió el libro, revelando las Primeras páginas, que al parecer tenían una tabla de contenidos, detallando todas las secciones de este. Naturalmente, Alexander se dirigió a la página de introducción sobre los humanos.

"Te agradecería si utilizas tu voz al leer." dijo Richar. "Pero no fuerte, porque las Princesas siguen durmiendo."

"Claro." dijo Alexander. "Veamos…"

* * *

BGM: watch?v=qKC5EpGjGLY (A Strange Story (PL vs. PW: AA Version) - Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Music Ex)

* * *

' _Equestria vivió un gran tiempo de prosperidad tras su fundación, antes de caer en periodos de crisis, como el caótico reino del Rey loco Discord, o el tirano Rey Tirek. Afortunadamente, los héroes y aventureros una y otra vez han puesto sus vidas en peligro durante la historia para ayudarnos. Sin embargo, fue en uno de los años de paz, que un enigma surgió a la luz._

 _Un grupo de aventureros contratados para explorar una cueva terminó encontrando las ruinas de un lugar más antiguo que la fecha de la fundación de Equestria. Esto llamó la atención de las Princesas. Ambas, acompañadas de sus mejores investigadores de la época, comenzaron a indagar, para obtener respuestas de quiénes habían construido ese lugar._

 _El grupo encontró hallazgos increíbles: Piedras y cristales con magia desconocida en ellos. Avances tecnológicos nunca antes vistos. Incluso se encontraron mapas, dibujos y lo que parecían ser representaciones de arte, lo que nos permitió confirmar que su idioma y el nuestro era tremendamente parecidos, si es que no el mismo._

 _Fue así como se descubrió algo sin precedentes._

 _Antes de que Equestria fuera fundada, otra especie vivió aquí._

 _Dicha especie se ha convertido en una leyenda que solo algunos selectos reconocen su peso e importancia…_

 _Los humanos._

 _No se pudo determinar cuando comenzaron a vivir en estas tierras, ni tampoco el cómo lograron manejar y controlar los aspectos de la magia elemental. Aún al día de hoy desconocemos la respuesta. Solo se sabe de su apariencia, que es carente de cuernos, alas, y hasta pelaje, excepto en su cabeza. Tampoco se sabe la razón exacta del porqué abandonaron, ya que no se encontraron indicios de decadencia._

 _Muchos de los avances en la magia elemental, conocimiento de tierras alejadas de Equestria, y muchas cosas más se lo debemos a ellos. Un antiguo escrito encontrado hace varios años sugiere que supuestamente tuvieron una terrible y agotadora batalla contra un enemigo del cuál no se conocen datos, y fueron forzados a moverse a otras tierras._

 _Uno de los hallazgos más recientes de las Princesas fue lo que parecía ser un diario de vida, donde parecía explicar los detalles finales de la migración humana. Un extracto del mismo diario describía lo siguiente:_

" _ **Con mucha pena, nos despedimos de esta hermosa tierra, mas no podemos quedarnos, y repetir el mismo error otra vez. Dañar este suelo sería un crimen, y por eso debemos decir adiós. Solo espero que aquellos que encuentren este lugar sepan apreciar el regalo que les hemos dejado, y forjen un mejor futuro."**_

 _Hasta la fecha, ni siquiera las Princesas han visto un humano en carne y hueso, y ha sido su deseo el encontrar a uno, para conocer de ellos, y agradecerles por su inmenso aporte a la historia y cultura de Equestria, pues con el conocimiento que nos dejaron como regalo, se dio inicio a una nueva era…'_

* * *

BGM -OFF-

* * *

Ambos humanos mantuvieron el silencio por unos cuantos segundos, con la sorpresa aún en sus rostros.

"Wow." logró decir Alexander.

"Haber. Déjame ver si entendí bien…" dijo Richar a modo de análisis. "Antes de que fundaran Equestria… ¿Hubo humanos viviendo aquí? ¿Y manejaban magia elemental?"

"Así parece." respondió Alexander. "Me sorprende que los ponis también aprendieron a usarla."

"¿Qué tal si esas cosas que enfrentamos hace poco eran invocaciones de oscuridad?" sugirió Richar.

"Es cierto que eran oscuros, pero… ¿Crees que haya sido eso?" preguntó Alexander.

"Si existe la magia elemental entonces deberían estar los atributos de luz y oscuridad." argumentó Richar.

"Eso… es un buen punto en realidad." dijo Alexander, comprendiendo las palabras del peli negro. "A estas alturas no voy a descartar nada. Fuimos contactados por estrellas, estamos en otro mundo, y aquí los ponis tienen cierta apariencia humana. No cabe duda…que es una Equestria alterna donde cualquier cosa puede pasar."

Como si el planeta hubiera escuchado sus palabras, un pequeño destello pilló desprevenido a ambos humanos, y naturalmente los dos taparon sus ojos con uno de sus brazos.

"¡Joder!"

"¡Qué rayos-"

Cuando la luz desapareció, Alexander y Richar observaron que frente a ellos había dos libros. Parecían ser de tapa reforzada y con distintos colores, siendo verde el que estaba frente a Alexander, y rojo el que estaba frente a Richar.

Los libros increíblemente se mantuvieron en el aire, ya que por un par de segundos los chicos no reaccionaron. Finalmente, Alexander dejó el libro que estaban leyendo en su lugar, y acercó su mano izquierda al libro flotante.

"¿Seguro que quieres tocar algo que literalmente apareció de la nada?" preguntó Richar, cauteloso de los libros.

"Si fuera algo malo, creo que ya nos habrían dañado de alguna forma." respondió Alexander.

Encontrando algo de lógica con esa respuesta, Richar imitó el actuar de su compañero, y acercó su mano para tomar el libro. Cuando estaban a punto de abrirlos para ver sus contenidos, algo los detuvo.

La voz de alguien quejándose.

Una voz que ambos reconocen muy bien.

Ambos chicos dejaron los libros en la mesa cercana, para luego ir a ver a la Princesa del día y acercarse a cada lado de ella.

Celestia parecía estar despertando como si fuera una niña pequeña protegida de todo peligro, pues una dulce sonrisa decoraba su rostro, y al parecer estaba estirándose con delicadeza. Curiosamente, sus alas parecían estar tratando de forzar su apertura.

La esplendida vista de lo que parecía ser un ángel despertando fue algo que definitivamente pilló desprevenido a ambos humanos, que incluso no pudieron evitar sonrojarse debido a que en cierta manera consideraron haber visto algo prohibido.

"¿Princesa Celestia?" preguntó Alexander con suavidad. "¿Durmió bien?"

Celestia respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, y al segundo después ella misma se confundió, ya que lo hizo como si estuviera hablando con alguien cercano y de confianza.

"¿No le duele alguna parte de su cuerpo?" preguntó Richar.

Celestia pareció pensar esta vez si responderle a la nueva voz o no, pero llegó a la conclusión de que, si estaba acompañando al otro ser que escuchó anteriormente, entonces no debería ser peligroso.

"Afortunadamente…no estoy herida."

Al escuchar su voz, ambos humanos tuvieron sus propios pensamientos, pero con un tema similar.

"(Wow…su voz…no ha cambiado nada. Es como si estuviera hablando con la Celestia de mi mundo.)" pensó Alexander.

"(Pensé que al menos se escucharía un poco distinta…)" pensó Richar. "(Pero su voz es igualita a la Celestia que conozco. ¿Será así en cada mundo?)"

"Entonces logramos llegar a tiempo." dijo Alexander, aliviado al saber que todo resultó bien.

"¿Llegar?" preguntó la Princesa, mientras abría lentamente sus ojos.

Al hacerlo, pudo apreciar por completo a sus dos cuidadores misteriosos. la gobernante de Equestria no pudo evitar inhalar aire a modo de sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se agrandaban como nunca.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, y Celestia no decía nada. Algo que claramente inquietó al par de humanos.

"…Esto se puso algo incómodo." dijo Richar con suavidad.

"Princesa. Sé que tal vez tiene muchas dudas, pero le pido que mantenga la calma. Por ahora debemos asegurarnos de que usted y la Princesa Luna estén protegidas." dijo Alexander.

El escuchar el nombre de su hermana, Celestia tuvo una visión instantánea de su hermana en el suelo y sin moverse.

"¡Luna! ¿Dónde-"

"Ella está aquí." dijo Richar, indicando la otra cama. "También está sin un rasguño."

Al ver a Luna durmiendo, el corazón de Celestia se calmó lo suficiente como para lograr enfocarse en Alexander y Richar.

"¿Lo logramos?" comenzó a decir la Princesa del día. "Yo…no entiendo lo que sucede, pero…"

Celestia extendió su mano izquierda, para luego acariciar por un momento la mejilla de Alexander. Después hizo lo mismo con Richar. Ambos humanos decidieron no interrumpirla.

"Siempre quise conocer a su especie…pero no esperaba que fuera en una situación como esta."

"Con calma Princesa." dijo Alexander. "Hay cosas que tenemos que explicar."

"Además, necesitamos saber que rayos está ocurriendo." agregó Richar.

"H-hermana…"

Una segunda voz familiar para Celestia y los chicos se escuchó en la habitación. De inmediato los tres miraron en dirección a la otra cama. Allí pudieron ver a una radiante pero sorprendida Princesa Luna, que ya estaba despierta y apuntando con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

"¿Acaso…acaso son…?" dijo la Princesa de la noche, sin terminar la aparente pregunta.

"Perfecto. Ambas están despiertas." dijo Alexander con tranquilidad. "Ya podemos intercambiar información."

Celestia quiso levantarse para ir a sentarse a la cama en donde estaba Luna, así que, con la ayuda de los chicos, le dieron apoyo para que lograra moverse bien. Una vez que ambas Princesas se acomodaron, los chicos comenzaron.

"No puedo creerlo…realmente son humanos." dijo Luna.

"Así es, Luna. Yo también estoy sorprendida." agregó Celestia.

"Gracias a un libro que leímos, sabemos que los humanos tienen algo de historia en Equestria." dijo Alexander. "Aunque en nuestro caso…es algo más complicado."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Luna.

* * *

BGM: watch?v=frOTy-wwPr0 (The Dark Forest - Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney [Acitvar opción 'Bucle' en Youtube])

* * *

"Ya vamos a eso Princesa Luna." dijo Alexander. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Es un todo un placer."

"Y mi nombre es Richar." dijo el peli negro, apuntando a su rostro con el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda, mientras sonreía con una notable confianza. "Un gusto."

"Joven Alexander. Joven Richar. Muchas gracias por haber salvado nuestras vidas." dijo Celestia, agachando la cabeza, como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia.

"Realmente estamos en deuda con ustedes." agregó la Princesa Luna.

"¿Qué les sucedió?" preguntó Richar, algo extrañado. "Digo, son las Princesas de Equestria. Está claro que débiles no son."

"Es algo complicado." dijo Celestia. "Requerimos algo de tiempo para explicarlo apropiadamente."

"Pero algo más importante, sería saber cómo llegaron a este lugar." dijo Luna. "Los humanos dejaron estas tierras hace cientos de años. Mi hermana y yo ya estábamos dando por hecho que jamás veríamos a un miembro de su especie en Equestria."

"Somos humanos, pero no exactamente los humanos de esta Equestria." dijo Alexander.

"Querrás decir de este mundo." le corrigió Richar.

"Oh. Cierto."

Las Princesas simplemente quedaron más confundidas con esas palabras. Alexander notó esto, por lo que tuvo que recurrir al tema principal.

"Princesas: Nosotros somos sus invocaciones." dijo Alexander con respeto.

"…" Luna parecía no tener reacción, como si hubiera sido congelada en el tiempo.

"¿Qué…acabas de decir?" logró preguntar Celestia.

"Es cierto." dijo Richar, con la misma actitud positiva de antes. "Vinimos a ayudarlas."

Nuevamente, las Princesas se tomaron unos cuantos segundos para procesar lo que ambos humanos les han dicho.

"¿Ustedes…son nuestra invocación?" preguntó la Princesa del Día.

"¡Es imposible!" dijo la Princesa de la noche.

"Pues no soy conocido por decir mentiras." dijo Alexander con una ligera sonrisa.

"Las invocaciones de por sí no son simples." dijo Celestia. "Todas tienen distintos requerimientos, así como diferentes ofrendas, sin mencionar la habilidad y concentración necesaria del usuario."

"Pero lo más importante de todo es la compatibilidad elemental." agregó Luna. "Toda invocación posee un atributo elemental, y el invocador debe ser compatible con el elemento requerido para que el proceso tenga éxito. De lo contrario, no servirá de nada."

"Pero…acabo de leer que los humanos fueron los que tenían el conocimiento de la magia elemental." dijo Alexander, analizando las palabras de las Princesas. "No creo que lograran manejarla sin tener esa afinidad elemental de la que hablan."

"No puedo dar una respuesta certera, pero es cierto que gracias al conocimiento de los humanos, Equestria ha logrado aprovechar la magia elemental." dijo Celestia.

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" preguntó Richar, que seguía sin entender.

"El problema no tiene que ver con su especie." dijo Luna. "El problema…es que ustedes dos son seres vivos."

" **¿Qué?"** preguntaron ambos humanos al mismo tiempo.

"Las invocaciones no tienen una conciencia propia. Su fuerza vital es la magia utilizada en la invocación. Su única voluntad es la que le ordena su invocador, que es su amo absoluto." dijo Luna.

"En pocas palabras…son como herramientas." dijo Alexander, aunque sin ánimos.

"Exacto." dijo Celestia. "Una herramienta que puede crear cosas buenas…o sembrar el caos."

"Y es por eso, que no pueden ser nuestras invocaciones." dijo Luna.

"Pues créalo o no Princesa Luna…sí lo somos." dijo Richar, sin saber de qué otra manera puede convencer a la Princesa de la noche. "Y qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo, o esas criaturas habrían dificultado nuestra llegada."

"Esbirros de sombra…" dijo Celestia a modo de análisis. "Una invocación de tipo oscuridad. Lograron seguirnos después de todo."

"¡Ajá! ¡Te dije que eran invocaciones de oscuridad!" dijo Richar mientras observaba por un momento a Alexander. "Mi lógica en cuanto a los RPG nunca falla."

"¿RPG?" preguntaron ambas Princesas.

"Un término que conocemos. No le presten mucha atención Princesas." dijo rápidamente Alexander, mientras observaba a Richar con una expresión que podría interpretarse como 'cuidado con lo que dices'. Richar se limitó a sonreír con algo de nerviosismo.

"(Tal vez…deba considerar lo que dijo Richar para el futuro.)" pensó Alexander, mientras volvía a enfocarse en Celestia y Luna.

"Al parecer las siguieron hasta este castillo. Es probable que quien los haya invocado esté tras ustedes…y eso cambia las cosas."

"¿Crees que el responsable venga personalmente por las Princesas?" preguntó el peli negro.

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará." respondió Alexander.

Richar levantó un poco una de sus manos, y formó un puño firme.

"Que venga entonces. No dejaré que le ponga ni un dedo encima a las Princesas."

"Tenemos que idear un plan." agregó Alexander.

"Disculpen mi interrupción, pero…"

* * *

BGM -OFF-

* * *

Celestia logró llamar la atención de ambos chicos.

"Me gustaría preguntar sobre los libros que están a su lado."

Esto claramente confundió al par de jóvenes, que naturalmente miraron en ambas direcciones. A la izquierda de Alexander, y a la derecha de Richar, se encontraban los mismos libros que habían dejado en la mesa hace unos minutos atrás. Estaban flotando pacíficamente, como si estuvieran esperando.

"Ok…" dijo Richar con un tono de duda mientras tomaba el libro que estaba a su lado. "Primero aparecen de la nada, y ahora nos siguen. "¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué puedan hablar?"

"Mejor no tientes a la suerte Richar." dijo Alexander, imitando la acción del peli negro, para luego mostrarle el libro a las Princesas.

"¿De casualidad saben algo de estos libros? Aparecieron de la nada y ahora parecen seguirnos."

"…" Celestia y Luna pensaron por unos cuantos segundos en la respuesta, cosa que aumentó la curiosidad de los jóvenes.

"No hay duda de que son Grimorios." dijo Celestia. "Libros encantados que pueden cumplir distintas funciones dependiendo de lo que se desea lograr."

"Desde guías interactivas hasta hechizos de ofensiva…los Grimorios no son comunes, y requieren de una buena preparación para que sean efectivos." agregó Luna.

Derrotado por la curiosidad, Alexander abrió el libro.

La primera página tenía su nombre escrito en el centro de la hoja, y con todas las letras en mayúscula. Cuando avanzó para ver las páginas siguientes, se sorprendió al encontrar un boceto de su cuerpo mirando de frente, y parecía tener la misma vestimenta que llevaba en ese momento. En la página siguiente, logró ver más escritura, que no dudó en leer.

[Estado: Normal]

[Equipamiento]  
-Chaqueta negra.  
-Jeans azules.  
-Zapatos casuales.  
-Espada rota.

[Afiliación: Reino de Equestria]

"Esto es…información. Información de mí." dijo Alexander, aún sin poder creerlo del todo.

"¡Y-y de mí!" dijo Richar, que también le dio una hojeada al libro. "¡Y tiene un dibujo de mí!"

"Tal parece que es un Grimorio Guía." dijo Celestia. "Eso explicaría el por qué llegaron flotando hasta ustedes."

"Los Grimorios han recibido un extracto de su esencia mágica." agregó Luna. "Es así como pueden identificarlos."

"Wow…" dijo Alexander, avanzando nuevamente de página.

[Profesión: Estratega]

Esto hizo reír suavemente al humano.

"(Al menos el libro reconoce que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en la Alianza Multiespecie.)"

Las siguientes palabras aumentaron tanto su atención como su curiosidad.

[Habilidades]

 **I-Recipiente Astral:** Inmunidad al cansancio, hambre, sed, envenenamiento, parálisis, petrificación e hipnosis. Mientras más daño reciba el usuario, menor será la efectividad.

 **II-Espíritu de Dory.  
** -Efecto interno: Los efectos curativos aplicados al usuario, así como los que el usuario aplique en otros, tendrán un aumento en su efectividad.

-Efecto de Manifestación: Invoca a Dory, el Erizo de la Gratitud, como ayudante (Soporte/Curación).

 **III-Espíritu de Mogu.  
** -Efecto interno: Sentidos del usuario mejorados.

-Efecto de manifestación: Invoca a Mogu, el moguri, como ayudante (Ofensiva).

 **IV-Natura:** Manejo de la magia de la naturaleza (Magia Breezie).

 **V-Irral:** Inmunidad a la magia no-elemental.

Luego de eso, habían varios espacios que solo tenían escrito '? ? ?'.

"Esto…es impresionante." logró decir Alexander.

"¡Es asombroso!" dijo Richar con emoción. "¡Si hasta muestra algunas de mis habilidades!"

"(! ! !)"

La curiosidad y sorpresa de ambos jóvenes fueron interrumpidas, ya que Alexander cambió el foco de su vista de inmediato. Richar y las Princesas comenzaron a preocuparse al ver que la expresión del otro humano cambió rápidamente a una más seria.

"(¿Estás segura Dory?)"

"(No hay duda…)" respondió su mascota, no con tanta fuerza en su voz, pero notablemente mejor en comparación a la última vez. "(Puedo sentir rastros de una fuerza negativa…y se acerca desde el otro extremo.)"

"¿Ocurre algo, Alex?" preguntó Richar.

"Tenemos compañía." respondió el otro humano.

"Sus refuerzos ya llegaron." dijo Celestia con preocupación.

"Aún tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que lleguen." dijo Alexander, comenzando a sonreír. "Y pienso sacarle provecho."

Esto naturalmente llamó la atención del resto del grupo.

"Si bien no tengo datos específicos del enemigo, tenemos datos básicos sobre sus acciones, y eso es suficiente para armar una estrategia de prevención." dijo Alexander. "Si logramos limitar sus acciones de alguna manera, ganaremos."

"Ayudaremos en todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance." dijo Luna de inmediato.

"No hemos descansado lo suficiente para recuperarnos por completo, pero estamos en condiciones de poder apoyarlos." agregó Celestia.

Richar apretó el puño de su mano izquierda, y comenzó a sonreír.

"¿Segunda ronda? Hagámoslo."

.

.

.

.

"El rastro…termina aquí."

La figura bípeda dejó de caminar. Finalmente, su búsqueda ha rendido sus frutos, pues no tan lejos a la distancia, entre todos los árboles, arbustos y rocas, tenía a la vista el antiguo castillo de las Princesas.

"Una edificación en ruinas y en proceso de ser solo un completo vestigio. El lugar ideal para acabar con ellas."

El desconocido era de una estatura no superior a los dos metros. Su armadura no parecía ser pesada, pero sí cubría casi todo su cuerpo, y llevaba un objeto amarrado en su espalda. Sus brazos eran muy grandes, casi igualando el largo de su cuerpo central. Solo su cabeza carecía de protección, mostrando rasgos que definitivamente no eran de un poni, ya que tenía dientes más filosos, y orejas propias de un canino. En una de sus 'manos' sostenía un hacha completamente de metal.

"Bien…solo por si acaso."

El desconocido tomó el objeto que llevaba en su espalda con la mano que tenía libre: Un bastón un tanto pequeño, que en la punta tenía unido una especie de orbe oscuro, ya que parecía un cristal ennegrecido. Tras agarrarlo con firmeza, lo elevó en dirección al cielo.

"¡Ven a mí, oscuridad!"

El orbe comenzó a generar una ligera aura negra.

"¡Tráeme a los eternos esclavos de tu voluntad! ¡Listos para-"

Pero el desconocido nunca pudo terminar sus palabras, ya que un súbito golpe a su mano hizo que soltara violentamente el bastón. Lo único que tuvo como pista de lo que pasó, fue que por un instante creyó haber visto algo verde.

El desconocido retrocedió un poco, más cauteloso que antes, pues su mano tenía un feo corte que logró pasar el cuero que le protegía, e incluso tenía un ligero sangrado.

"¿¡Quién está ahí!? ¡Muéstrate!"

Sin importar donde mirara, solo podía ver los arbustos y árboles que estaban alrededor. La cantidad era suficiente como para esconder fácilmente a alguien.

"¡Muéstrate!"

"No."

Esto claramente confundió al desconocido, ya que recibió una respuesta de una voz masculina, aún cuando seguía sin ver a nadie.

"¿Te burlas de mí imbécil?" gritó el desconocido, mientras seguía analizando su entorno para encontrar a aquél que le respondió.

"Oh no no no… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Qué estoy burlándome de ti? Naaaah."

"Solo espera a que te encuentre sabandija…" dijo el desconocido, comenzando a enojarse. "Romperé tu cuerpo y lo partiré a pedazos."

"Uuuuuh… ¡Mira como tiemblo de miedo!" respondió la otra voz con un notable tono sarcástico. "Ah espera. No puedes. ¡Jajajaja!"

"¡Miserable hijo de-"

El enojo del desconocido le jugó una mala pasada, pues no pudo terminar sus palabras, ya que recibió un nuevo golpe. Esta vez en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, y nuevamente logró ver por un instante algo verde.

"Calladito te ves más bonito." dijo la otra voz. "…No. En realidad no. Definitivamente no."

"¡YA BASTA!" gritó el desconocido.

"Cuidado con tu espalda."

Solo por si acaso, el desconocido se dio vuelta, pero un segundo más tarde recibió un nuevo golpe, mandándolo al suelo.

Un golpe en su espalda.

"Dije cuidado con tu espalda. No que te dieras vuelta." dijo la otra voz, claramente entretenido con la situación.

La paciencia del desconocido llegó a su límite, pero se levantó lentamente.

"¿Sabes? Deberías tener más cuidado con tus cosas."

El desconocido iba a decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, notó un detalle…

El bastón que botó cuando golpearon su mano ya no estaba.

"¿En qué momento…?"

"¿Buscas esto?"

Esta vez hubo una diferencia. La voz se había escuchado desde cierta distancia cada vez que hablaba. Ahora, el desconocido la escuchó muy cerca. Específicamente, como si viniera desde arriba, lo que le hizo mirar al cielo.

Por un instante, pudo verlo. Pudo ver al ser que estaba causándole tantos problemas, pero también logró ver que dicho ser no solo tenía el bastón en sus manos, sino que también estaba usándolo como arma, ya que lo impulsó hacia delante, y venía directamente para golpearlo.

Naturalmente, no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo ni esquivarlo, pues venía demasiado rápido, haciendo imposible el reaccionar a tiempo.

Como resultado, Richar golpeó con éxito al enemigo de la armadura, usando la punta del bastón donde estaba el orbe para darle el golpe de su vida en la frente. Fue tan poderoso, que el orbe negro se rompió en mil pedazos con el impacto, tal como lo haría un objeto cualquiera de vidrio.

El impacto hirió totalmente al enemigo, ya que el humano logró ver por un instante una pequeña salpicadura de sangre que salió de la frente del desconocido, para luego caer al suelo, levantando algo de polvo a su alrededor, y haciendo que soltara el hacha.

Richar miró por un momento al enemigo que, juzgando por sus largos brazos y rasgos faciales caninos, asumió que era un diamond dog. Luego, miró el bastón. Específicamente la parte en donde ya no estaba el orbe.

"…Ups." dijo el peli negro, algo sorprendido con el resultado. "No puedo creer que todo haya salido a la perfección."

Richar se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar devuelta al castillo.

"Debo informar de la situación."

Mientras el peli negro caminaba con un inusual y súbito desinterés, el enemigo desconocido levantó un poco la mano en donde antes tenía el hacha. Un particular detalle se podía apreciar con una inspección más detallada: Llevaba un anillo. Un anillo de color rojo.

"¡Quema y destruye! ¡Bola de fuego!"

En menos de un segundo, mientras Richar volvía a ver al desconocido debido a que escuchó su voz, una brillante bola de fuego se generó frente al anillo, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el humano.

Richar sin embargo, no se movió. De hecho, lo único que hizo fue sonreír ligeramente.

Una explosión moderada se generó en la zona donde estaba Richar, y el fuego se extendió un poco alrededor de la zona donde explotó el ataque mágico. dicho ataque generó una muralla de humo moderado, haciendo imposible ver el resultado de inmediato.

El enemigo desconocido comenzó a levantarse, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reír, disfrutando su momento de ventaja.

"Admito que fue un buen golpe, y vaya manera de distraerme para dar uno certero, destruyendo mi bastón oscuro en el proceso." dijo el diamond dog, mientras levantaba un poco la mano en donde tenía el anillo. "Sin embargo, tuviste la mala suerte de pensar que solo llevaba un artefacto. Acabas de ser una víctima más de mi anillo de fuego."

"Oh. ya veo..."

La sorpresa se apoderó del desconocido al escuchar la voz de aquél que estuvo burlándose de él en los últimos minutos, y que debería estar muerto, o por lo menos sufriendo con las quemaduras del ataque de fuego que recibió. Cuando el humo se disipó, el canino logró ver por un instante lo que parecía ser un escudo más grande de lo normal, y si la vista no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, estaba flotando. No tuvo más tiempo para analizarlo, pues literalmente desapareció casi al instante, revelando que atrás de él, estaba Richar, sin ningún rasguño.

"(Debo reconocerlo…Alexander calculó muy bien todo esto.)" dijo Richar en su mente, mientras se enfocaba en el enemigo que aún no ha sido derrotado. "(Hora de la fase dos.)"

"¿Qué diablos hiciste mono lampiño?" preguntó con odio el canino.

Por un instante, Richar casi hace una mueca al escuchar eso, junto a un tic que se formaba en una de sus cejas.

"(Genial…ni siquiera en una Equestria alterna me salvo de ese apodo.)" pensó Richar, para luego volver a sonreír. "(Pero ya veremos quién ríe al último.)"

El humano enfocó su vista en la mano del atacante.

"Interesante anillo el que tienes." dijo Richar con una sonrisa y un tono algo desafiante. "Que pena que no funcionó conmigo."

"Tienes agallas para burlarte de alguien que te supera en altura y fuerza." dijo el desconocido, que no dudó en tomar su hacha, y corrió hacia Richar, listo para darle con todo.

* * *

BGM: watch?v=BCsZhEEdPTA (Assault - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music Extended)

* * *

"Veo que alguien sigue con ánimos para luchar." dijo Richar, sin dejar de sonreír, al mismo tiempo que extendía una de sus manos hacia el lado, teniendo la palma abierta.

El canino lanzó un golpe horizontal cargado con gran parte de su fuerza, pero Richar sin ningún esfuerzo aparente dio un salto lo suficientemente alto como para que sus pies quedaran casi al nivel del diamond dog. Acto seguido, Richar realizó una rápida patada que le dio de lleno en la cara al enemigo.

El impacto casi logra hacer que el canino se cayera, ya que se tambaleó hacia atrás por un momento, para finalmente volver a mantenerse en equilibrio. La patada, sin embargo, logró dejarle una fea marca en el rostro.

"(¿Qué diablos…? ¿Cómo lo esquivo?)" se preguntó el canino golpeado.

"Disculpa…" dijo Richar, al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja. "¿Qué habías dicho de que eras más grande y fuerte?"

En vez de responder, el diamond dog nuevamente atacó a Richar, esta vez con un golpe vertical. Richar sin ningún esfuerzo esquivó para un lado, y procede a darle un buen puñetazo en la cara. Esto, sin embargo, no detuvo al canino, ya que siguió atacando, y esta vez con mayor intensidad. Richar comenzó a esquivar los cortes, nuevamente con la misma facilidad que las otras dos veces.

"Ok. Eres resistente. Lo admito." dijo Richar, mientras se daba un impulso hacia atrás para ganar espacio.

El desconocido estiró la mano en donde tenía el anillo. Richar de inmediato supo que vendría un ataque elemental.

"¡Corta y atraviesa! ¡Cuchilla de fuego!"

Con el grito del canino, el anillo brilló por un instante, y delante de este, se generó una llama ardiente, y de esta salieron tres proyectiles de fuego, que a los ojos de Richar eran parecidos a los que usó Alexander anteriormente. El primer proyectil fue directo al centro, y Richar lo esquivo con facilidad. Los otros dos se desviaron a cada lado, para luego converger en el centro. Para evitarlos, Richar hizo una voltereta en el suelo. Los tres proyectiles pasaron por los árboles, cortando algunas ramas y dejando un mínimo rastro de fuego en estas.

Richar se acercó rápidamente al diamond dog, y por un instante, extendió nuevamente su mano al lado, pero esta vez con el puño apretado.

El enemigo no pudo ni reaccionar, ya que la velocidad del peli negro fue sorprendente. Con la otra mano, Richar le lanzó un potente golpe, nuevamente a su cara. El canino retrocedió de inmediato, con el dolor invadiendo su rostro. Richar otra vez se dio un impulso hacia atrás.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Richar, con un tono desafiante. "¿Eso es todo?"

"¡Ya verás!" gritó el enemigo, extendiendo su brazo y apuntando con el anillo a Richar. "¡Quema y-"

Las palabras del diamond dog fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte golpe en su espalda, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera nuevamente al piso, aunque logrando usar su otra mano para apoyarse a tiempo.

"(Es la señal.)" pensó Richar, y comenzó a correr en dirección al lado izquierdo del castillo.

"¡Ahí te ves!" gritó el peli negro, mientras el canino aún estaba recuperándose del inesperado ataque en su espalda.

"Ese desgraciado… ¿Cómo fue que…?"

Como si el mundo hubiera escuchado su pregunta, el diamond dog logró ver no solo a Richar, que ya estaba alejándose a otra zona del bosque, sino también al aparente responsable de su reciente caída. Una figura que parecía tener casi los mismos rasgos físicos que su anterior oponente. Por un instante, dicha figura movió su cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. A diferencia del otro que parecía sonreír mucho, este parecía más serio.

El otro ser corrió en la misma dirección que Richar, lo que le dio a entender de inmediato que ambos estaban aliados.

"Un segundo…" dijo el diamond dog, que ya logró levantarse. "Ambos se están alejando del castillo. ¿Acaso…?"

Le tomó un momento al guerrero el unir los cabos sueltos, y luego mostró una sonrisa triunfal.

"Oooh…ya veo. Buen intento, pero ya sé lo que pasa."

Y con esto, el enemigo comenzó a perseguir a ambos chicos.

"(¡No crean que pueden engañarme! ¡Sé que las Princesas no están en el castillo! Están refugiadas en otro lugar… ¡Y ustedes me guiarán hasta ellas!)"

Varios metros más adelante, Alexander iba corriendo a una velocidad mayor a la que esperaba alcanzar. Un detalle que lo tomó por sorpresa por un par de segundos.

"(Perfecto. Mordió el anzuelo.)" pensó Alexander, mientras veía hacia atrás por un momento, comprobando efectivamente que el diamond dog venía siguiéndolo. "(Ahora…solo debo guiarlo. Aunque debo tener cuidado. Con la paliza que le dio Richar aún parece estar en buenas condiciones.)"

El enemigo poco a poco iba alcanzando a Alexander. En cada instante que podía, el canino daba saltos y brincos para ganar ventaja y acercase. Como resultado, la persecución no duró más de un minuto. Por supuesto, Alexander no estuvo nervioso en ningún momento. De hecho, logró llegar a la zona acordada justo cuando el enemigo tenía la distancia suficiente como para atacar usando su artefacto.

"¡Eres mío!" gritó el diamond dog. "¡Quema y destruye! ¡Bo-"

Alexander rápidamente mandó un par de proyectiles hacia el canino para ganar tiempo y evitar que completara sus palabras. Naturalmente, el enemigo del hacha esquivó los proyectiles mágicos, y debido a que no terminó sus palabras, no realizó la bola de fuego.

"(Entonces necesitan recitar palabras para activar los objetos…)" pensó Alexander, utilizando los valiosos segundos que ganó con su táctica. "(Tal vez…Richar tenga más razón de la que pensé.)"

Tanto el canino como el humano se detuvieron en una zona que estaba relativamente libre de obstáculos, pues si bien tenían espacio para caminar libremente, a su alrededor seguían estando los interminables árboles que componen la totalidad del bosque. Alexander se detuvo justo en uno de los extremos, teniendo varios árboles atrás de él. Especialmente uno que era un tanto más alto que el resto.

"Entonces eras tú…" dijo el diamond dog, acercándose lentamente hacia Alexander. "¡Tú eres el que me dañó la mano! ¡Y mi espalda!"

"Me declaro culpable." respondió Alexander. "Te lo tienes merecido por tratar de dañar a las Princesas."

"Te crees muy listo. ¿Verdad?" preguntó el canino. "Crees que estás haciendo el bien ayudando a las Princesas. Crees que estás haciendo justicia y heroísmo con tus acciones. ¿O me equivoco?"

"No sé de qué hablas…" dijo Alexander con una inusual pausa al final, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de curiosidad. "Habría dicho tu nombre, pero lamento decir que no lo conozco."

"Supongo que no puedo culparte por tu ignorancia." dijo el diamond dog como si nada. "Yo soy Robust. Miembro de la Nueva Unión. Será mejor que lo recuerdes, pues será parte de tus últimos recuerdos antes de que te aniquile."

"(¿Nueva Unión? Se escucha como el nombre de un grupo…como la Alianza Multiespecie.)" pensó Alexander.

"Cuando acabe contigo y el otro imbécil que te acompaña, buscaré a las Princesas y acabaré con el trabajo. Así la Nueva Unión asegurará su poderío por completo." dijo Robust mientras levantaba la mano en donde estaba usando su anillo de fuego. "Y esta vez no escaparás."

"¿Escapar?" preguntó Alexander con una sonrisa que irritó al diamond dog, ya que le recordó por un instante al otro ser que se burló de él hace unos momentos atrás. "No estaba escapando."

"Pruébalo." dijo el canino, al mismo tiempo que iba cargando con su hacha hacia Alexander.

El humano extendió su brazo izquierdo, y antes de que el ataque le llegara, invocó a Libra, que apareció al instante frente a él, bloqueando por completo el golpe.

Robust ni siquiera pudo preguntarse lo que pasó en su mente, ya que apenas el ataque fue bloqueado, Libra avanzó a toda velocidad, golpeándolo de lleno y mandándolo a volar casi un metro exacto. No fue un golpe en el rostro, pero recibió el impacto en toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no soltó el hacha.

Libra desapareció de inmediato por comando mental de Alexander, mientras el canino se levantaba.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, mono?" preguntó Robust de mala gana.

"¿Defenderme?" dijo Alexander, imitando el tono de pregunta.

"Veamos como te defiendes de esto." dijo Robust, extendiendo la mano que tenía el anillo.

"(Oh no. ¡No lo harás!)" pensó rápidamente Alexander, tomando medidas de inmediato.

"¡Quema y-"

Alexander hizo un movimiento con su brazo izquierdo, y un gran proyectil verde salió disparado al canino. El tamaño era considerablemente mayor a lo usual, pero la velocidad era la misma. Algo que despertó la curiosidad en el humano, fue que no sintió nada en su interior, como si no hubiera gastado energía en absoluto.

Robust detuvo sus palabras, e intentó esquivar el proyectil con forma de corte. Sin embargo, lo que nunca pensó, fue que el proyectil lo seguiría. Esto hizo que recibiera el impacto en todo el pecho. Como resultado, nuevamente fue empujado un par de metros, cayendo al suelo, y la parte delantera de su armadura tenía un corte notable, que casi penetra al interior.

"No creo que alguien en su sano juicio dejaría que terminaras esas palabras." dijo Alexander.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó Robust, al notar algo peculiar en Alexander. "No veo que poseas ningún objeto mágico. Tus ropas son extrañas, pero definitivamente no son la fuente."

Alexander se mantuvo en guardia. La expresión del diamond dog cambió ligeramente a una de duda. Llamando la atención del humano.

"¿Será posible?" se preguntó a sí mismo Robust con algo de duda. "Ese proyectil…sin duda era del atributo viento, pero…nunca supe de un adepto que manejara el viento. ¡Respóndeme! ¿Eres un adepto?"

"(¿Adepto? ¿De qué está hablando?)" se preguntó Alexander, mientras mantenía su atención en Robust.

Mientras Alexander mantenía distraído a su enemigo, sacando algo de información en el proceso, Richar estaba observando desde la parte más alta del árbol más grande del lugar. Comenzó a realizar gestos con sus manos, como si estuviera tratando de formar un cuadro alrededor del diamond dog, y su expresión demostraba que estaba calculando algo.

"Mmmm…muy bien. Ya está." dijo el peli negro mientras preparaba su movimiento. "¡A ver qué opinas de esto!"

Y acto seguido…Richar saltó.

Bastó menos de un segundo para que comenzara a caer tras su impulso, ganando algo de velocidad a cada momento, pero al mismo tiempo enfocado en caer sobre el enemigo que está atormentando a las Princesas.

"Eres extraño." dijo Robust. "Además…tu especie…No recuerdo a un mono como tu antes. Jamás te había visto."

"Tal vez." respondió Alexander con una mezcla de interés y atención. "Y hablando de vista…"

Antes de que el canino pudiera decir algo, sintió un súbito y tremendo peso que lo mandó al suelo de inmediato. Por un momento no logró comprender lo que sucedió. En un instante, pasó de estar viendo al ser con apariencia de mono, a ser golpeado con un peso desconocido.

"¡Hey! ¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó Richar con un tono amistoso mientras seguía aplicando peso a Robust.

"¡TÚ! ¡AHORA VERÁS!"

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos, pero finalmente logró sacarse a Richar de encima, al tratar de golpearlo con uno de sus brazos. El peli negro se dio un impulso hacia atrás, evitando el golpe.

"Alex." dijo Richar de inmediato, mientras Robust intentaba levantarse. "¿Puedes subirme con tu escudo a una altura más alta que la del árbol? Tengo una idea, y te sugiero que no estés cerca de este tipo."

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander, para luego notar algo en el peli negro. "¿Acaso es…?"

"Así es." respondió Richar con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Confío en tus capacidades Richar. Lo haré rápido, así que mantente firme."

Richar asintió sin dudar mientras se preparaba. Alexander rápidamente invocó a Libra al lado de Richar, con la parte superior mirando al suelo, de modo que la zona con las enarmas quedara mirando al cielo, para que así el peli negro pudiera sujetarse.

Apenas vio el escudo, Richar se subió y se sujetó firme, y Alexander por comando mental hizo que Libra subiera rápidamente.

"(Esto me hará gastar algo de energía, pero creo que en este caso es necesario.)" pensó Alexander, concentrando su magia breezie alrededor del diamond dog, generando una gran cantidad de proyectiles en la zona superior.

"¡QUEMA Y DESTRUYE!" gritó Robust, pero se detuvo al notar un detalle importante. Específicamente, en su mano.

"¿Se te perdió algo?" preguntó Alexander con un ligero tono de burla.

"¡No! ¡¿Cuándo fue que-"

Robust no pudo terminar su queja, ya que los proyectiles le comenzaron a caer por todos lados, mandándolo al suelo nuevamente. Su armadura estaba sufriendo grandes daños, y algunos de los proyectiles estaban golpeando directamente su cabeza. Aún con todo eso, el canino parecía estar intentando aguantar la oleada de ataques.

"(Aún con todo lo que ha recibido…debo admitir que es resistente. Menos mal que limitamos sus movimientos desde el comienzo.)" pensó Alexander, que por un momento miró arriba, notando que el escudo ya estaba llegando a una altura considerable.

Richar mientras tanto observó por un momento el premio que logró sacar de la mano de Robust cuando saltó hacia él.

El anillo de fuego.

"Si bien ya sé cómo derrotar a este tipo…me pregunto…"

Derrotado por la curiosidad, Richar se puso el anillo en una de sus manos. Por un segundo entero no pasó nada, pero luego…

"¡Wow!"

Richar sintió algo fluir rápidamente en todo su cuerpo. Una sensación cálida, que por alguna razón lo estaba llenando de seguridad y confianza, al punto de que no pudo evitar sonreír. Un cambio más que no pudo notar por no poder verlo a simple vista era que su cabello había cambiado parcialmente de color. Ahora lo tenía de una mezcla de café y rojo oscuro.

Mientras le ocurría esta particular situación, Libra se detuvo.

"¡Funciono! Debo admitir que esto…se siente algo diferente respecto a mi 'Fase Fire'. La intensidad es algo menor, pero siento…una energía distinta… ¡Como si nada pudiera detenerme! Hablando metafóricamente claro jeje." dijo Richar, literalmente lleno de energía. Una energía que estaba pidiéndole una sola cosa.

Ser liberada.

Richar entonces enfocó su mirada al suelo. Logró ver que Alexander estaba mirándolo desde abajo. También pudo ver al canino siendo golpeado por una continua ráfaga de proyectiles mágicos.

"¡Alex! ¡Aléjate!" gritó Richar.

Logrando escuchar al peli negro, Alexander de inmediato comenzó a alejarse de la zona. Se alejó lo suficiente como para estar a una distancia moderada de Robust, y al mismo tiempo mantenerlo a la vista.

"(Está claro que saltará y lo golpeará…con una fuerza tremenda.)" pensó Alexander. "(Y para eso es necesario que ese tal Robust se mantenga allí… ¡Ya sé!)"

Alexander observó al cielo, logrando ver que Richar saltó, probablemente para realizar su 'idea'. Viendo que ya no era necesario mantener a Libra arriba, lo deshizo, para luego volver a crearlo, con un tamaño un poco más grande, y con algo de transparencia.

Pero lo más importante, fue que lo creó justo arriba de Robust. Antes de que el diamond dog pudiera mirar al cielo al preguntarse por la súbita sombra a su alrededor, el escudo le cayó encima con una fuerza tremenda, mucho mayor a los proyectiles que estaban molestándolo hace unos momentos. Naturalmente, cayó al suelo de inmediato, y con dolor.

"¡Qué…diablos…!" fue lo único que el canino pudo decir, ya que incluso estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar debido a la fuerza que el escudo estaba aplicando en él.

Mientras caía, Richar logró ver lo que ocurría, aumentando su sonrisa al entender el actuar de Alexander: No solo estaba ayudándolo a mantener al enemigo inmóvil, sino que también creó el escudo con algo de transparencia para ayudarle con la 'puntería'.

"(¡Claro! Bien pensado Alex.)" dijo el peli negro en su mente, mientras concentraba su fuerza en el puño donde se puso el anillo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo. A cada instante, su velocidad aumentaba, y con ello, la potencia y fuerza de su golpe. Richar mantuvo para atrás el puño que usaría, e impulsó su cuerpo de modo que estuviera con la cabeza mirando al suelo de manera diagonal.

Viendo que Richar estaba a punto de caer sobre Robust, Alexander rápidamente deshizo a Libra. Lo único que podía hacer ahora, era confiar en que Richar tuviera éxito.

"¡Llegó el momento!" dijo Richar, mientras que el puño que estaba preparando para el golpe comenzó a tener un detalle particular. Alexander solamente notó un detalle con colores anaranjados y también de amarillo, pero si hubiera visto más de cerca, habría dicho que literalmente un manto de fuego ardiente se formó alrededor del puño del peli negro.

Sin embargo, ese detalle pasó a segundo plano de inmediato.

"(Qué…está…)"

* * *

BGM -OFF-

* * *

Alexander estaba tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo Richar. ¿Acaso era una habilidad suya? Tal parece que ambos aún tienen trucos bajo la manga, pues Alexander quedó anonadado al ver que una figura comenzó a formarse alrededor del peli negro. Se formó en menos de un segundo: Patas largas, un cuerpo firme, una cola y crin radiantes…

Richar literalmente estaba envuelto dentro de un pegaso.

Un pegaso de fuego.

Un espectáculo visual en el que solamente había cuatro testigos. Alexander a la distancia. Las Princesas, que estaban observando todo en la seguridad del castillo gracias a un hechizo de observación a distancia…

Y Robust, que alcanzó a levantar su cabeza, a pesar del dolor que le provocó el escudo…solo para ver una inmensa figura cayendo hacia él. Una figura que venía a traerle justicia y castigo.

"¡Toma esto!" gritó Richar con todas sus fuerzas, impulsando su puño envuelto en llamas. En ese instante, el pegaso de fuego se pudo apreciar en todo su esplendor. Los cuatro testigos quedaron con la boca parcialmente abierta de la impresión y la belleza.

" **¡Meteoro Pegaso!"**

…

Un instante.

Solo bastó un instante.

Para Robust, todo se redujo a un instante que se extendió en su mente como si hubieran sido horas.

Sintió el golpe directo a su cara.

Sintió la furia de una bestia de fuego.

Sintió el fuego ardiente en su cara.

Logró ver la cara de Richar, que indicaba que estaba enfocado en dar el golpe más fuerte que pudiera lograr.

En ese momento eterno…

Robust sintió el verdadero terror.

Sin embargo, para Alexander fue solo un instante, y lo siguiente que pudo apreciar, fue que un estruendo tremendo se provocó en la zona en donde Richar golpeó a Robust, generando una especie de explosión, y el pegaso de fuego rápidamente se deshizo, como cuando alguien apaga un fósforo. Esto vino acompañado de un leve temblor, una súbita ola de viento de fuerza moderada, y una gran nube de tierra y polvo alrededor de la zona del impacto.

Alexander tuvo que cubrir su delantera con sus brazos por un momento debido a la intensidad de todo. Cuando pasaron los segundos, y las cosas comenzaron a calmarse, el humano avanzó sin dudar para buscar a su compañero.

"¡Richar!"

Para su sorpresa, la respuesta la escuchó casi de inmediato.

"¡Tranquilo! Estoy bien."

Mientras Alexander se acercaba, logró ver una figura que parecía estar levantándose. Cuando el humo comenzó a desaparecer, logró ver que era Richar, que soltó un suspiro. Uno de esos suspiros que hace alguien cuando termina un trabajo bien hecho.

"Wow…" dijo el peli negro, para luego mirar el anillo en su mano. "Eso… ¡Fue! ¡ASOMBROSO!" reacciono levantando las manos en el aire alegremente.

Alexander no lo había notado, pero ahora que estaba cerca de la zona de impacto, logró ver que el ataque de su compañero logró dejar la marca definitiva de lo que parecía ser un cráter en el suelo. Lo extraño, o interesante, dependiendo de cómo lo interpretara uno, era que el cráter no era profundo, pus era solo de unos cuantos centímetros de profundidad. A pasos de ambos chicos, estaba Robust. Tomando en cuenta la expresión que tenía con los ojos totalmente en blanco, las leves quemaduras que podían verse en su rostro y cuerpo, y que parte de la armadura estaba hecha pedazos, Alexander admitió que definitivamente no se va a levantar otra vez.

Richar observó el anillo que seguía en su mano con una sonrisa.

"Este anillo sí que resiste un buen golpe." dijo el peli negro, tratando de buscar alguna marca de daño.

"Richar… ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó Alexander, que quitando a Robust de su mente, se enfocó en lo que apreció segundos antes de su derrota.

"Jeje…bueno, verás Alexander." dijo Richar con el orgullo notándose en su expresión. "Es una de las técnicas que salía en mi libro. ¡Meteoro Pegaso!"

Alexander por un segundo quedó pensativo.

"(Creo…que he escuchado eso antes…)" se dijo a si mismo, para luego volver con su compañero.

Y con esto, notó un detalle particular.

"Tu cabello." dijo Alexander, picando la curiosidad de Richar. "Cambió de Color."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Richar.

"Eeyup. Se ve algo rojizo, pero también veo algo de café."

"Mmmm…" Richar quedó pensativo. "Al ponerme el anillo, sentí algo parecido a cuando me transformaba a mi 'Fase Fire', pero claramente es algo diferente. Mi cabello también cambia de color, pero en este caso parece una versión más…simple y moderada."

"Ah. Hablas de tu transformación que te da poderes elementales." dijo Alexander, entendiendo parcialmente. "Eso explicaría el espectáculo que diste con el pegaso de fuego."

"Espera. ¿Qué?" preguntó Richar. "¿Pegaso de fuego? Admito que noté el fuego a mi alrededor, pero… ¿Un pegaso de fuego? ¿En serio?"

"Eeyup." repitió Alexander con una sonrisa amistosa. "Realmente fue algo increíble. Tienes una fuerza monstruosa. ¿Lo sabías? Menos mal que no soy tu enemigo."

"Ah, no es nada." dijo Richar, aunque claramente estaba halagado. Sin embargo, rápidamente cambió su expresión a una de curiosidad. "Aunque debo preguntar… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Alexander, levantando una ceja.

"¡Todo!" dijo Richar con una genuina sonrisa. "Puedo estar orgulloso de mis poderes todo lo que quiera. ¿Pero tú? No se si te diste cuenta Alex, pero todo lo que pasó aquí fue parte de tu plan. Pudiste predecir TODAS las posibilidades y acciones de este tipo." dijo esto último indicando a Robust en el suelo. "Tu consejo de distraerlo y hacerlo enojar fue muy efectivo, ya que perdió completamente la concentración. Me indicaste que cuando estuviera aparentemente derrotado, me diera media vuelta de manera desinteresada para ver si guardaba algún arma extra, y tenías toda la razón. Gracias por protegerme en ese momento, por cierto."

"Bueno…" comenzó a decir Alexander, obviamente contento con la buena opinión de su compañero.

"Ah ah ah. Aún no he terminado." dijo Richar. "Lograste distraerlo y hacerle creer que las Princesas NO estaban en el castillo. Coordinaste bien tus ataques mágicos, y gracias a tu guía pudimos derrotarlo con una facilidad que hasta da envidia."

"La mente es una valiosa herramienta Richar." dijo Alexander. "Y la información un arma poderosa."

Ambos jóvenes miraron al diamond dog derrotado.

"¿Y qué hacemos con este?"

Apenas Richar terminó de hacer la pregunta, hubo un destello que solo duró un instante. Ambos jóvenes notaron que Celestia y Luna estaban allí, y rápidamente concluyeron que se teletransportaron.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" preguntó Celestia.

"Todo en orden." respondió Alexander.

"¡Ni un rasguño!" agregó Richar.

"Joven Alexander. Joven Richar. Eso…fue algo realmente impresionante." dijo Luna, para luego mirar a Robust, que claramente no va a moverse de su lugar. "Aprovecharon el terreno a su favor, y lograron destruir su objeto de invocación."

"Sin mencionar que lo derrotaron a base de ingenio y ataques precisos." dijo Celestia. "Decir que estoy impresionada sería decir poco."

"¿Reconocen a este tipo?" preguntó Richar, apuntando al canino.

"Dijo que su nombre era Robust, y que formaba parte de algo llamado la 'Nueva Unión'." agregó Alexander.

Ambas Princesas cambiaron su actitud de inmediato.

"Así es. Recordamos a este diamond dog. Es uno de los que lideró el ataque a nuestro castillo. Seguramente lo mandaron para terminar el trabajo." dijo Luna.

"Recuerdo que aguantaba los ataques de nuestra guardia como si nada. Me sorprende que haya tenido tanta resistencia." dijo Celestia.

"A mí también me sorprende." agregó Richar. "Le rompí el bastón en la cabeza junto con unos cuantos golpes de mi parte, recibió incontables proyectiles por parte de Alexander, sin mencionar el aplastón que le hizo con el escudo…y tuve que usar una de mis habilidades que mencionaba el libro para que finalmente cayera."

"Definitivamente ustedes poseen habilidades nunca antes vistas en Equestria." dijo Celestia con interés, para luego enfocar su atención en el enemigo derrotado. "Luna. ¿Serías tan amable?"

"Será un placer hermana." dijo la Princesa de la noche, para luego acercarse a Robust, quedando frente a él. Acto seguido, extendió su mano derecha, y esta comenzó a tener un aura algo celeste.

"Llévate a aquél que eligió el camino de la maldad. ¡Prisión Estelar!"

De la nada, una figura brillante que al parecer estaba hecha de energía mágica apareció arriba del canino. Ambos chicos vieron que era del mismo color del aura en la mano de Luna, y tenía la forma de una estrella. La figura comenzó a generar una esfera de su interior, que comenzó a agrandarse, hasta que tapó por completo al diamond dog. Pasaron un par de segundos, y la esfera comenzó a encogerse, y ambos humanos notaron que Robust ya no estaba. La estrella desapareció tan rápido como se había generado.

"Un momento. ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Alexander.

"¿Lo teletransportaron?" preguntó Richar.

"Prisión Estelar…" dijo Celestia, llamando la atención de ambos chicos. "Un hechizo de atributo luz que mi hermana creó hace años para lidiar con criminales en emergencias y en caso de no tener guardias disponibles para enviarlos a los calabozos."

"Este hechizo básicamente los teletransporta a un lugar específico que yo diseñé, cuya ubicación está conectada con el hechizo en sí." agregó Luna.

"Y… ¿A dónde los envías?" preguntó Alexander.

Luna no respondió. En su lugar, solo comenzó a sonreír de una manera más atrevida, para luego mirar al cielo. Eso fue dato suficiente para que ambos humanos entendieran.

"(Oh por Dios… ¡Los manda a la Luna!)" dijo mentalmente Richar.

"Muy bien." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de todos. "Me encantaría entrar en detalle y explicarles más sobre nosotros, pero primero tenemos que ayudarlas a recuperar su castillo. Dijeron que fue atacado, así que… ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento?"

Ambas hermanas se observaron por un momento, para luego sonreír con auténtica felicidad, pues el viento finalmente estaba comenzando a soplar a su favor.

| El dúo humano ha dado su primer paso, derrotando Robust, el diamond dog. ¿Qué es la Nueva Unión? ¿Qué retos les esperan a Alexander y a Richar? ¿Habrá más misterios sin resolver sobre los humanos de esta Equestria? |

*"¿Maestro? ¿Qué está haciendo?"*

| Ah. Mi querido aprendiz. Al parecer Zvaigzne no es la única interesada en el destino de Alexander y Richar. Muchas estrellas menores han estado observando, y más se acercan a cada segundo. Yo solo les doy un tema del cuál puedan hablar. |

*"Ya veo. Yo no necesito observar todo el tiempo. ¡Sé que triunfarán!"*

| En eso puedo estar de acuerdo mi aprendiz, pero el camino a seguir para llegar a la meta es algo que realmente vale la pena ver en ciertos casos. |

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Como pueden ver, aún falta por ver en esta historia. Saludos a todos, y tanto Riki como yo les deseamos un(a) excelente día/tarde/noche.**

 **¡Adiós!]**


	3. II: El Siguiente Paso

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.**

 **No amigos. No estoy muerto (ni tampoco de parranda xD). Como sabrán, las dificultades existen para todos, y lamentablemente ya no tengo el tiempo que antes tenía para dedicarme a estas historias. Es probable que tenga que idear un sistema para el cómo subo mis historias (pausar alguna o algo así. Es solo una consideración. No quiere decir que lo haga. Cualquier info relacionada lo informaré primero).**

 **Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 2 de Súplica a las Estrellas. Deben entender que me comunico con Riki para esto, y la cosa es algo complicada considerando que él es de Venezuela, y no creo que haya que explicar las complicaciones que está sufriendo actualmente su país. Espero que este capitulo les sea de su agrado, y debido a que el contenido habría sido muy largo, parte de lo que iba a escribir en este capítulo tendrá que estar en el siguiente xD**

 **Como siempre, cualquier review se agradece con su opinión/crítica del capitulo o la historia en sí. Y cualquier error ortográfico se intentará arreglar lo antes posible. Soy humano y no áquina.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!]**

* * *

 ** _Súplica a las Estrellas: Una Alianza Alterna - II: El Siguiente_ _Paso._**

* * *

BGM: watch?v=4xLaEdHTJKY (Pokemon Anime Music - Eterna Forest Extended)

* * *

"Tal parece que el Bosque Everfree no ha cambiado mucho." dijo Alexander, mirando a su alrededor.

"Aunque se ve más… ¿Abierto?" dijo Richar con algo de duda. "No recuerdo que hubiera tanta iluminación." dijo colocando una mano en su mandíbula y mirando a su alrededor, notando un detalle, como si no hubiera muchos árboles o estuvieran separados más de lo normal.

El particular grupo que estaba conformado por las Princesas Celestia y Luna, junto a los humanos Alexander y Richar, estaban preparando los últimos detalles antes de salir del bosque. Ambos humanos notaron que el lugar tenía algunas diferencias respecto al Everfree que cada uno recuerda. La flora era más variada, habiendo distintos tipos de flores a la vista, arbustos de distintas formas, e incluso árboles de diferentes tamaños y formas, aunque con un patrón principal que se repetía a lo largo de la zona. El bosque no parecía tan denso, por lo que la luz del sol llegaba en mayor medida.

"¿Conocen del bosque Everfree?" preguntó Celestia, algo sorprendida.

"¿Acaso…comparten nuestras memorias?" preguntó Luna con algo de nerviosismo.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Aclaró de inmediato Alexander. "No leemos mentes."

"Pero SÍ sabemos de Equestria." agregó Richar. "Bueno, yo por mi parte no todo. Solamente lo necesario."

"Primero dicen que son nuestra invocación, y ahora resulta que conocen Equestria." dijo Luna, que ahora parecía estar confundida.

"Bueno…existe una razón para ello." dijo Alexander. "Pero eso puede esperar."

"Alexander tiene razón." dijo Celestia con firmeza. "Tenemos que volver a Florafauna lo antes posible."

Ambos humanos se miraron por un par de segundos, claramente confundidos.

"¿Conoces el lugar?" preguntó Alexander.

"Nope." respondió Richar. "¿Y tú?"

"Para nada."

"Es la ciudad más importante del sector central de Equestria. Es literalmente el centro de esta tierra." dijo Luna. "Pensé que sabrían de un lugar tan importante, considerando que vivimos allí."

Alexander y Richar nuevamente se quedaron sin palabras.

"¿No viven en Canterlot?" preguntó el pelinegro.

Ambos chicos notaron una reacción de sorpresa en las Princesas.

"Honestamente, por un momento pensé que tendríamos que ir a Ponyville, considerando su cercanía al bosque." agregó Alexander.

"Canterlot…Ponyville." dijo Luna con un tono bajo y algo triste.

"No pensé que volveríamos a escuchar esas palabras." agregó Celestia, con un estado de ánimo similar.

Richar estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Alexander lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano izquierda.

"Creo que todos tenemos dudas, pero debemos enfocarnos en ir a esa 'Florafauna' de la que hablan. Podemos saber los detalles después." dijo Alexander.

Estando de acuerdo, Richar y las Princesas asintieron para volver al problema actual.

"¿Qué tan lejos queda ese lugar?" preguntó el pelinegro.

"No está muy lejos de aquí." respondió Celestia, para luego sonreír ligeramente. "Pero no hay de qué preocuparse."

La Princesa bajó su mano hasta uno de los bolsillos de su vestido blanco, y de este, sacó lo que parecía ser un pequeño objeto brillante y con forma rectangular.

"¿Una gema?" preguntó Richar.

"En realidad es un cristal." respondió Luna, picando la curiosidad de ambos jóvenes. "Ha sido reforzado con magia de mi hermana para comunicarse con otro cristal que posee las mismas propiedades, y que está en manos de uno de nuestros capitanes de la guardia real."

"Oooh." dijeron ambos humanos, como dos estudiantes aprendiendo.

Mientras tanto, Celestia cerró sus ojos, concentrando un poco su magia en su cuerno para hacer reaccionar la del cristal, teniendo éxito en un par de segundos, ya que el cristal comenzó a emitir un leve brillo del color de su aura mágica.

"(…)"

"(…)"

"(¡Princesa Celestia!)"

"(¿Logra escucharme capitán?)"

"(Perfectamente Princesa. Es un alivio saber que está a salvo. ¿Está la Princesa Luna con usted?)"

"(Así es capitán. Informe a sus camaradas que en breves momentos estaremos con ustedes.)"

"(¡Enseguida!)"

La Princesa del día volvió a abrir sus ojos, notando la mirada curiosa de ambos chicos.

"Todo está listo. He avisado de nuestra llegada." dijo la Princesa del día.

"Comunicación a distancia. ¿Eh?" preguntó Alexander con interés.

Richar hizo un silbido de admiración, haciendo que Luna comenzara a reír suavemente.

"Entonces, esa cosita es algo así como un teléfono. ¿Verdad?" Pregunta el pelinegro.

"¿Un teléfono? ¿Qué es un teléfono?" Pregunta la princesa de la noche, un tanto confundida con el término desconocido para ella.

"Es…un objeto que, entre otras funciones, hace que dos seres se comuniquen en tiempo real a diferentes distancias. Desde cientos de metros, hasta continentes enteros." responde Alexander.

"Vaya… por la forma en que lo describes, suena muy parecido a los cristales de comunicación." dice la Princesa Celestia, algo curiosa por la misma semejanza.

"Básicamente, se podría decir que son casi iguales. Solo que nuestra manera es un tanto más…tecnológica. Sin mencionar que varían en diferentes funciones. Ya sea por modelos, tamaños, formas, colores…dependiendo de qué tan avanzado sean." aclaró el joven Richar.

"Entonces, efectivamente este cristal es igual a lo que ustedes llaman 'Teléfono'." dijo Celestia mostrando el cristal en su mano, simplemente para después volver a iluminar su cuerno. "Bueno… ¿Preparados? Es hora de irnos."

Con esto, ambos jóvenes entendieron lo que Celestia haría…lo que forzó a Alexander a explicar cierto fenómeno que tiene que ver con su propia magia.

"Princesa, creo que debería-"

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, un destello se generó en el área en donde estaban todos, que acabó en un instante. Los cuatro seres ya no estaban.

* * *

BGM -OFF-

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Expli…"

Alexander se detuvo, al notar que ya no estaban en el bosque. Fue un cambio casi instantáneo. Si no hubiera sido por el destello, no lo habrían notado de inmediato.

"Olvídenlo."

Richar comenzó a examinar su cuerpo por un momento, más específicamente su estómago.

"Wow…usualmente me dan náuseas al final." dijo el peli negro. "Fue casi instantáneo…y también indoloro. Menos mal que no expulse el almuerzo esta vez, lo cual me recuerda… ¿Hoy almorcé?" Se pregunta el pelinegro en voz baja, hablando consigo mismo.

Alexander hizo un rápido análisis del nuevo lugar en el que estaban: Tanto el piso como las paredes eran de piedra trabajada, con diseños simples de líneas. Por la forma del techo, estaban al interior de una construcción cuadrada. La decoración era muy sencilla, con solo una mesa y unas cuantas sillas.

"¡Princesas!"

La única puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe, revelando a un pegaso de crin azul y pelaje algo anaranjado. Tenía un cuerpo bien entrenado a juzgar por su musculatura, y el detalle de que tenía una lanza en su mano derecha no pasó desapercibido. Llevaba una armadura con los mismos diseños que la armadura de la guardia real, pero adaptado al físico bípedo, entre otras cosas, ya que también era de un color que mezclaba azul y púrpura en vez del usual dorado. En el centro tenía un emblema de un corazón de color celeste.

"(Estoy seguro que lo he visto en alguna parte…)" pensó Richar al examinarlo.

En el instante que el pegaso vio a Alexander y a Richar, agarró con mayor firmeza su lanza, y se impulsó al frente, listo para actuar.

Ambos chicos reaccionaron de inmediato.

Alexander sin pensarlo dos veces generó a Libra delante de las Princesas, con algo de transparencia para que pudieran ver lo que sucede. Richar decidió hacer una acción más osada.

Acción que ocurrió en un instante.

Richar literalmente detuvo el ataque, esquivando ligeramente la punta de la lanza, y agarrando con firmeza la zona del largo palo de madera.

"Mira ya conozco la rutina, así que te digo de inmediato que te detengas." dijo Richar sin ánimos. "No somos enemigos. No somos bestias ni nada parecido, y finalmente… **SÍ. Estamos de su lado.** "

"Capitán Flash Sentry." dijo Celestia con un ligero tono de autoridad en su voz. "Baje su arma. Sir Alexander y Sir Richar son nuestros aliados."

"(¡Por eso se me hacía familiar! ¡Es Flash!)" pensó Richar con una ligera sonrisa.

"(Ese logo definitivamente es del Imperio de Cristal.)" pensó Alexander. "(¿Existirá también en esta Equestria?)"

Flash Sentry observó por un momento a ambos jóvenes, sin soltar su lanza. Después de unos cuantos segundos, el pegaso decidió retroceder.

"Tienes buena velocidad." dijo Richar, llamando su atención. "Pero úsala contra tus enemigos."

"Mil disculpas Princesas. Solo actué en base a mi entrenamiento, pues no se me fue informado que vendrían acompañadas por dos…mercenarios." dijo Flash, algo confundido al final, pues en realidad desconocía si eran mercenarios, guardias…o algo más.

"Es una larga historia capitán." dijo Alexander. "Pero las respuestas vendrán después. Debemos conocer sobre las condiciones actuales de…Florafauna."

"Capitán." dijo Luna, utilizando el mismo tono de voz que su hermana usó hace unos momentos, y haciendo que el pegaso se enfocara en ella al instante. "Llévenos con el resto de nuestras fuerzas. Debemos discutir nuestro siguiente movimiento."

"Y así será. Síganme todos por favor." dijo el capitán, para luego salir por la misma puerta que utilizó para entrar. El grupo completo inmediatamente hizo lo mismo.

* * *

BGM: watch?v=xNN7iTA57jM (Forest Sounds | Woodland Ambience, Bird Song, Nearby Village | 3 Hours)

* * *

Al salir, Alexander y Richar notaron que estaban nuevamente en el bosque, o al menos en una zona rica en vegetación, considerando la cantidad de árboles a su alrededor.

"Esta construcción fue designada como punto de encuentro en caso de que haya una emergencia en Florafauna." dijo Celestia, notando la ligera confusión de ambos jóvenes.

"No estamos lejos del refugio." dijo Flash Sentry. Esto claramente llamó la atención de ambos chicos.

"¿Cuántos lograron llegar a salvo?" preguntó Celestia.

"Lamentablemente no puedo responder con exactitud Princesas." respondió el capitán. "Trajimos a salvo a la mayor cantidad posible…pero me temo que muchos siguen dentro de la ciudad."

"Capitán." dijo Luna con un tono más tranquilo en comparación al usado anteriormente. "Cumplió con su deber. Usted y sus camaradas tienen mi más sincero agradecimiento."

"Solo cumplo con mi deber, Princesa Luna. Sin embargo, desearía que hubiéramos rescatado a más." dijo el pegaso, sin recuperar todo su ánimo.

"Haremos algo mucho mejor." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa. "Los liberaremos a todos."

"¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Tienen un gran plan para logra tal hazaña?" Responde el capitán entusiasmado por saber el plan de las princesas.

"Efectivamente." Dice Celestia, haciéndose a un lado, para dejar paso a los dos jóvenes humanos. "Ellos dos son nuestra esperanza de que todo esto al fin termine."

"No puedo prometer nada." dijo Richar, simplemente para luego elevar su brazo y sostener su musculo con el otro brazo. "Pero haremos lo posible que esté a nuestro alcance, para que sea lo que esté sucediendo termine bien."

"Si. No dejaremos que le ocurra nada a nadie. Protegeremos a cualquier civil inocente, cueste lo que cueste." agregó Alexander, golpeando su pecho al igual como un saludo militar.

El capitán al escucharlos, sus ánimos descendieron un poco, pero evitando que lo notaran.

"Si bien aprecio que estén dispuestos a ayudarnos, dos luchadores más no solucionarán toda nuestra situación." dijo el capitán con algo de tristeza al final.

"Yo no los juzgaría tan pronto capitán." dijo de inmediato la Princesa del día.

"Después de todo, no ha sido testigo de lo que son capaces de hacer." agregó la Princesa de la noche.

Esto fue suficiente para callar por un rato al pegaso. Él sabe muy bien que, si hay algo que las Princesas JAMÁS harían, es el bromear en este tipo de situaciones.

El grupo siguió caminando por el frondoso bosque por un par de minutos, mientras ambos humanos apreciaban la vista. Finalmente, Richar logró ver lo que parecía ser humo a lo lejos. Se veía pequeño, recordándole al humo de una fogata. El grupo también comenzó a escuchar ruido a la distancia.

"Ya estamos llegando." dijo Flash Sentry, mientras comenzaba a sonreír, enfocando su vista en Celestia y Luna. "Todos están ansiosos de volver a verlas Princesas."

"El sentimiento es mutuo capitán." dijo Luna.

"Nos gustaría hablar con ellos lo antes posible." agregó Celestia.

"Disculpen." dijo Richar, llamando la atención del resto, para luego indicar con su mano a Flash Sentry. "Considerando la reacción 'no-ideal' del capitán… ¿Existe alguna manera de evitar lo mismo con…el resto?"

Tras pensarlo por un momento, Celestia tuvo una idea, y le habló al oído a Luna por un momento. Al parecer su hermana entendió de inmediato, ya que asintió rápidamente.

"Si les parece bien…Luna y yo tenemos una idea." dijo Celestia.

"Claro. Cualquier idea es bienvenida." dijo Alexander.

Ambas hermanas se miraron por un momento, para luego expresar una suave risa junto con una dulce sonrisa. Celestia se movió hasta quedar al lado de Alexander. Luna por su parte se movió hasta quedar al lado de Richar. La curiosidad se notó en el rostro de ambos humanos. Alexander por un momento se sorprendió por un detalle inesperado, pero se aseguró de no demostrarlo.

Acto seguido, ambas Princesas hicieron un suave pero firme movimiento, y juntaron una de sus manos con la del humano que tenían a su lado. La acción de inmediato llamó la atención de ambos chicos, y naturalmente, la del capitán.

"¡P-Princesas!" dijo Flash Sentry, casi gritando, pero logrando controlar el volumen de su voz para evitarlo. Si no estuvieran en una situación complicada, no se habría dado la molestia.

Ni Alexander ni Richar pudieron formular palabra alguna. Richar también tenía una pizca de rojo en su rostro. Alexander no, pero estaba igualmente sorprendido.

"Con esta muestra de confianza, tal vez no estén completamente convencidos, pero definitivamente lograrán entender que somos cercanos. Creo que es suficiente para una primera impresión más tranquila." dijo Celestia mientras tenía una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

"Definitivamente." dijo Alexander, aún algo sorprendido.

"Se ve amistoso…" logró decir Richar, un tanto nervioso. "Creo que demasiado amistoso. ¿Están…seguras de esto?"

"Quiero ver que se atrevan a decir algo al respecto." dijo Luna en un tono desafiante.

"No lo harán." agregó Celestia, para luego reír suavemente.

"Si ustedes lo dicen…" dijo Alexander, entendiendo que era mejor dejarlo así.

La caminata siguió sin problema alguno. Eso incluye el hecho de que Celestia y Luna en ningún momento separaron sus manos de Alexander y Richar.

"(Me está tomando con firmeza. Como si no me quisiera dejar ir…)" pensó Luna. Sabía con solo ver a Richar, que él estaba algo nervioso con la cercanía, pero también sabía otra cosa…

Que él no dejará que nada le pase. Sabe que la protegerá sin importar la situación.

Aunque la mente de Richar era otra cosa. Usualmente tenía unas increíbles ganas de gritar '¡HOU YEEAAA!', pero ante la situación, hacia lo posible para mantenerse firme, y no cometer una estupidez por culpa de su lado obsceno.

Por otro lado, Alexander y Celestia era como una caminata normal, sobre todo para el joven humano.

"(Es muy cortés. Su agarre es suave y a la vez preciso, como si estuviera preocupado de no apretarme con mucha fuerza.)" pensaba Celestia. "(No parece tan nervioso como Richar, así que debe sentirse más a gusto en cuanto a nuestra cercanía.)"

Alexander por su parte, también tenía pensamientos respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"(Me pregunto… ¿Qué motivó a las Princesas a pensar en algo como esto?)"

"(Tal vez confían en que no les harán daño.)" dijo Dory, Alegrando un poco a Alexander, ya que esto significaba que tanto Dory como Mogu se están recuperando.

"Princesas." dijo Flash Sentry, para luego ver a los chicos. "Sir Alexander. Sir Richar. Hemos llegado."

Alexander y Richar notaron que no tan lejos al frente había un par de postes de madera a cada lado sin tener mucha distancia uno del otro. Cada poste llevaba puesto en la parte superior un estandarte con un símbolo que ambos humanos conocen muy bien: El logo de Equestria con las dos hermanas en él. Las diferencias con el original eran la forma 'humana' que tenían, y que, en vez de girar en un círculo, una estaba a cada lado, mirándose desde muy cerca. También pudieron notar movimiento, que seguramente era de los guardias y los refugiados.

Una vez que llegaron al punto donde estaban los postes, pudieron ver parte de la zona y a los que estaban en ella.

"¿Esto es un refugio?" preguntó Alexander un tanto sorprendido. "Parece más una pequeña villa."

"Totalmente de acuerdo." admitió Richar.

"Este refugio se preparó hace mucho tiempo, y es regularmente chequeado." dijo Celestia, halagada por el comentario de ambos jóvenes.

"La idea es mantenerlos cómodos y sin preocupaciones durante la emergencia." agregó Luna. "Si les dio la impresión de ser una villa, entonces hemos cumplido con la expectativa."

La zona tenía varias construcciones como la habitación en la que habían estado anteriormente, con piedra trabajada y ventanas de vidrio. El piso del área también fue trabajado, siendo una mezcla de vegetación, terreno limpio, y piedra lisa. Las construcciones que servían de refugio casi tenían la apariencia de ser casas. Todas estas estaban muy cercanas entre sí. Alexander a la distancia logró ver una fuente como la que está en la Ponyville de su mundo, y también notó una construcción que era más grande que el resto, y esta sí era más básica y rústica.

Los ponis que estaban en el lugar, que variaban en edad y sexo parecían estar en diferentes actividades. Algunos con lo que probablemente fueran sus familiares, y otros estando en solitario. Lentamente, todos ellos comenzaron a notar al grupo que había llegado. Diferentes reacciones se pudieron apreciar en general.

Algunos quedaron anonadados al ver a las princesas. Otros reconocieron a Flash Sentry, pues eran guardias que vigilaban la zona. Unos cuantos quedaron inmóviles al ver a Alexander y a Richar.

"¡Las Princesas!"

"¡Son las Princesas!"

"¡Están a salvo! ¡Qué alegría!"

"¡Flash!"

"¡Entonces era cierto!"

"Pero…"

"¿Quiénes son…ellos?"

Antes de que las cosas comenzaran a salir de control, las Princesas de inmediato calmaron al grupo del refugio, y pidió algo de paciencia, pues requería que todos escucharan sus palabras y las de sus 'acompañantes'. Vale decir que las Princesas seguían tomadas de la mano con cada humano.

Una vez que todos se reunieron para escuchar a sus Gobernantes, Alexander y Richar confirmaron que el grupo era más numeroso de lo que pensaban en un principio. Varios tenían vendas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, que definitivamente eran prueba del 'ataque' al que se refirió Flash Sentry anteriormente. Solo había dos guardias aparte del capitán. El resto eran ciudadanos.

"Sabemos que muchos se han quedado atrás en Florafauna, pero nos alegra mucho que ustedes hayan logrado escapar." dijo Celestia con un tono casi maternal.

"Descansen y olviden el peligro." dijo la Princesa Luna en un tono similar. "En conjunto con nuestros valerosos caballeros de la guardia real, planificaremos una ofensiva para recuperar la ciudad."

"Princesas…"

Celestia y Luna notaron que una de las refugiadas habló, aunque con algo de inseguridad.

"¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué SON ellos?" dijo a modo de pregunta la yegua.

"Una pregunta justa, y que responderemos de inmediato."

La voz amistosa de Alexander llamó la atención de todos.

Y así, Alexander y Richar se presentaron como guardianes de las Princesas, explicando cómo las ayudaron anteriormente en el bosque Everfree. Si bien algunos aún mantenían sus dudas, sobre todo por el hecho de que no conocían la especie humana, la explicación fue suficiente para calmarlos, y así los refugiados quedaron conformes. Los dos guardias se observaron por un momento, teniendo una mayor curiosidad en sus rostros.

"Hay que aprovechar el tiempo." dijo Alexander, dirigiendo sus palabras a Flash Sentry.

"Cierto." dijo el capitán para fijar su vista en los guardias. "¡Soldados!"

"¡Señor!" dijeron ambos de inmediato mientras se acercaban.

"Pronto habrá una reunión para discutir lo siguiente que haremos. Busquen a todos aquellos que estén fuera de la zona militar."

"¡Entendido!" dijeron ambos guardias, moviéndose de inmediato.

"Asumo que esta es la zona de los refugiados y la militar está más adelante." dijo Alexander.

"Así es." respondió el pegaso. "Y será mejor ir de inmediato."

"Lidere el camino capitán." dijo Celestia, y Flash Sentry comenzó su movimiento de inmediato, con el grupo siguiéndolo.

En la caminata, Celestia y Luna les informaron a los chicos sobre otras estructuras del refugio. Así Alexander y Richar supieron, entre otras cosas, que la construcción rústica y grande que vieron anteriormente es la bodega donde guardan el alimento, y que tiene hasta una barrera mágica como medida de seguridad. Siguiendo al capitán por un poco más de un minuto, el grupo llegó a la zona militar.

Ambos humanos notaron el cambio de inmediato.

* * *

BGM: watch?v=nT6QfrejIpA (Borders - Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Music Extended)

* * *

Aquí no había piso. Todo era de la tierra del bosque. No había construcción alguna. En su lugar, había varias carpas y 'puestos' para distintas cosas. En una vista rápida, los chicos vieron a un herrero trabajando en un taller improvisado y a otro poni organizando varios objetos. También había secciones en donde algunos soldados parecían practicar con distintas armas, como espadas, lanzas, hachas y arcos. Además, algunos ponis al parecer estaban practicando magia elemental y no elemental, ya que algunos generaban proyectiles mágicos de distintos colores y formas, mientras que otros parecían practicar su manejo con la levitación de objetos y también algo que llamó la atención de los chicos: Armas hechas en base a energía mágica.

"¡Atención!"

El grito autoritario de Flash Sentry llamó la atención de todos en el lugar, y sorprendió a los dos humanos por el súbito cambio de tono.

"¡La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna han llegado!"

Apenas el capitán terminó de hablar, todo guardia y mago detuvo lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, y entre todos formaron varias líneas en horizontal, para luego arrodillarse y mostrar sus respetos. Algo que Flash Sentry apreció de buena manera, al ver que no fue necesario el pedirlo.

"Levántense, nobles protectores de Florafauna." dijo Celestia con suavidad.

"¡Princesas!" gritó uno de los guardias, manteniendo su posición. "¡No tenemos palabras para expresar apropiadamente nuestro fracaso!"

"No pudimos salvarlos a todos." dijo otro guardia.

"Muchos siguen al interior de la ciudad, con un destino incierto…" agregó un tercer guardia.

"No. Incierto no es." dijo Luna, llamando la atención del grupo de guardias. "Vamos a recuperar Florafauna, y a todos nuestros súbditos al interior."

Fue en ese momento, que algunos de los guardias finalmente notaron a Alexander y a Richar. Celestia y Luna seguían tomadas de la mano de cada chico respectivamente.

"Veo que tienen dudas respecto a nuestros acompañantes, pero no hay de que preocuparse." dijo la Princesa del día. "Sir Alexander y Sir Richard son nuestros aliados."

Naturalmente, los guardias tuvieron variadas reacciones, aunque todas tenían de factor común la confusión.

"Sir Alexander y Sir Richar son la razón de que pudimos llegar a salvo hasta aquí." agregó Luna. "Y no solo eso. ¿Recuerdan al diamond dog que fue parte de los enemigos que lideraron el ataque? Ambos lo derrotaron."

Esto sí logró hacer reaccionar a los guardias de una manera distinta.

"¡Pero es diamond dog era invencible!" gritó un guardia.

"¡Era una muralla en movimiento!" dijo otro guardia.

"No importaba lo que hiciéramos…ese tipo no se detenía." agregó un tercer guardia.

"De no ser por ellos…Robust, el diamond dog, habría logrado atraparnos." dijo Celestia, observando a Alexander, mientras que Luna observó a Richar.

"Les debemos la vida." dijeron ambas Princesas con suavidad.

"(¡Alex! ¡A tu izquierda!)"

"(Los veo.)"

Siguiendo la advertencia de Dory, que se escuchaba mejor que antes, Alexander pudo ver el aura de unos cinco seres a unos cuantos metros de su lado izquierdo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, con un sutíl movimiento de la mano que tenía libre, lanzó parte de su magia en forma de una suave brisa verdosa en dirección a las auras, llamando la atención del resto. La razón por la que no realizó un ataque se debió a que, si bien las auras confirmaban sus presencias, todas eran de un color verdoso como el arbusto de Dory, igual al que ha visto en sus compañeros de la Alianza Multiespecie. Además, tenían una pizca de amarillo, que tal vez indicaba cautela.

La brisa cumplió su propósito, revelando a cinco seres, y le confirmó a Alexander que en esta Equestria la magia de los ponis permite el camuflaje y la invisibilidad.

Pero de inmediato la sorpresa se apoderó no solo de Alexander, sino también de Richar.

Uno de los cinco seres destacó de inmediato del resto. Su musculatura claramente revelaba que cuidaba su cuerpo, y que era por lo menos un tanto atlético. Su 'pelaje' era de un absoluto blanco, comparable al de la Princesa Celestia. Llevaba la armadura de la guardia real exceptuando su cara, y dicha armadura era una variante de color púrpura. Su crin y cola eran de un color azul oscuro, con una línea central de color celeste, y otra más alejada de un azul aún más oscuro.

Naturalmente, ambos chicos lo reconocieron de inmediato.

"¿¡Shining Armor!?" dijeron Alexander y Richar al mismo tiempo.

Ahora fue el turno de las Princesas para confundirse, y por una buena razón. Shining Armor también demostró su confusión por un momento.

"Veo…que los visitantes me conocen." dijo el unicornio, manteniendo un tono neutral.

Antes de que hubiera una lluvia de preguntas y más confusiones, Alexander decidió arreglar la situación.

"Así es, aunque no pensábamos verte en este lugar."

"Es cierto. Normalmente no estaría en esta zona. Solo estaba de visita cuando el ataque ocurrió." respondió Shining.

"Capitán Shining Armor." dijo Celestia, llamando de inmediato su atención. "A juzgar por el hechizo de invisibilidad que estaban usando, deben venir de una misión de reconocimiento."

"Así es Princesas." respondió el unicornio, para luego observar a Alexander fijamente. "Pero ahora me preocupa más el hecho de que uno de sus visitantes de alguna manera lo eliminó."

"También tenemos dudas Shining Armor." dijo la Princesa Luna. "Pero lo mejor será prepararnos para recuperar Florafauna. Sir Alexander y Sir Richar son nuestros aliados. De momento eso es suficiente."

"Quiero que todos se reúnan nuevamente en treinta minutos." dijo Celestia con firmeza. "No permitiremos que Florafauna y aquellos que quedaron atrapados sigan sufriendo."

.

.

.

.

* * *

BGM -OFF-

* * *

Las Princesas tienen un lugar de descanso en el refugio al centro de la zona militar. Una carpa más grande de lo normal, con varias comodidades extra en comparación a las demás. Camas, alfombras, libros y hasta unos cuantos cosméticos entran en la lista. Luego de entregar el mensaje de la reunión, las Princesas fueron a dicho lugar para relajarse y calmar sus mentes. Por supuesto, Alexander y Richar también fueron con ellas, y esta vez, un invitado más se reunió con el grupo.

"¿Cuál es su objetivo?" preguntó Shining Armor sin cambiar su expresión neutral.

"Ayudar a las Princesas." respondió Alexander.

Shining observó a las Princesas por un momento con algo de preocupación.

"Princesas… ¿Realmente confían en estos dos…seres?"

"Creo que la respuesta es obvia capitán." respondió la Princesa del día.

El unicornio nuevamente enfocó su mirada en Alexander.

"No sé qué fue lo que hizo, pero logró deshacer mi hechizo de invisibilidad. Muy pocos logran apenas detectarme."

"Debo admitir que siento curiosidad." dijo Celestia. "También desconozco lo que Alexander hizo."

"Lo único que pude sentir fue algo de aire, como una suave brisa." agregó Luna.

"Ni siquiera YO entiendo lo que hizo." dijo Richar, haciendo la típica expresión de 'ni idea' con sus brazos. Esto pilló desprevenido al resto.

Alexander por su parte comenzó a reír, sabiendo que sus acciones llevarían a que el resto tuviera ese tipo de reacción.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Creo que ya es momento de hablar en detalle sobre nuestra aparición."

Alexander iba a comenzar su explicación, pero algo lo detuvo. Ese algo fue un destello de color púrpura, que llamó la atención de todos. La fuerza de la luz fue moderada, por lo que no tuvieron que cubrirse con sus brazos.

"¡Princesas!"

Alexander y Richar identificaron la voz de inmediato.

Una voz femenina.

Ambos fijaron su mirada en el punto en donde había sido el destello, y una figura familiar estaba allí.

Su tamaño era un tanto menor al de ambos chicos. Su prenda superior consistía en una especie de prenda lavanda, que estaba parcialmente cubierta por una túnica azulada que cubría la zona de su cuello y sus brazos, terminando con un borde dorado en las mangas que tenían un patrón de líneas rectas. En el centro de la túnica tenía un broche circular de color ámbar y borde dorado, con una cuerda que unía toda la prenda para que no cayera, aunque por el tamaño de su busto, el broche se elevaba levemente. Cerca de su estomago tenía un accesorio que parecía ser una pequeña protección de cuero, además de una tela vertical de color lavanda que bajaba hasta la zona bajo sus rodillas, con pequeños dibujos de estrellas amarillas al final. Tenía unos simples pantalones blancos que parecían tener un diseño circular, que terminaban con unos bordes dorados. En los pies llevaba lo que parecían ser unas botas simples de cuero de color café claro.

A pesar de la variada vestimenta, el detalle que los chicos reconocieron al instante, además de su voz, fue el estilo de su crin y cola, sus colores con mezcla de azul y púrpura, con una misma 'línea' como la de Shining pero no tan gruesa y de color rosado, la variante púrpura de su 'piel', y finalmente, el cuerno que tenía en su cabeza, que por cierto llevaba lo que parecía ser un anillo dorado en la base de este.

También lograron ver que llevaba una especie de bastón de tamaño mediano y que era de un color azul un tanto claro, pero que no llegaba al nivel suficiente para ser celeste.

Alexander y Richar hicieron la conexión de inmediato.

"(Una maga. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?)" se dijo internamente Alexander mientras sonreía.

"(Sep. Totalmente Twilight.)" pensó Richar, que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

"¡Twily!"

Shining armor se acercó de inmediato hasta Twilight.

"Estuviste practicando fuera de la zona otra vez. ¿Verdad? Sabes que es peligroso."

"Y tú sabes muy bien porqué lo hago Shiny." respondió Twilight. Alexander y Richar comprobaron que su voz era idéntica a la Twilight que conocen. "Practicar con todos esos guardias mirándome no me ayuda a concentrarme para nada."

"Eres una maga excepcional, Twilight Sparkle." dijo Luna, llamando la atención de la hermana de Shining. "Los guardias solo respetan y admiran tus capacidades."

"Si, por supuesto…" dijo Tiwlight con un claro tono sarcástico. "A veces pienso que se enfocan más en observar mi cuerpo que en-"

Twilight se detuvo de inmediato, y sus ojos se abrieron como nunca al ver a Alexander y a Richar, que estaban sonriendo con genuina alegría. Alexander optó por levantar un poco su mano izquierda, y moverla suavemente de un lado a otro a modo de saludo. Richar decidió saludarla con el símbolo de 'paz'.

Twilight inhaló aire a modo de sorpresa, y por un segundo entero no reaccionó.

"U-ustedes…ustedes…s-son…pero…p-pero…pero ustedes… ¿QUÉ?"

Shining no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, por lo que solo levantó una de sus cejas. Celestia no pudo evitar el reír suavemente. Luna simplemente soltó un suspiro.

"¿Twily? ¿Acaso…los conoces?" preguntó el capitán.

Twilight fijó su vista en su hermano al instante, sin cambiar su expresión.

"¿Conocerlos? ¿¡CONOCERLOS!? ¡Por supuesto que los conozco! No directamente, claro… ¡Pero sí a su especie!"

La maga volvió a enfocar su vista en ambos chicos.

"¡Son humanos! ¡Su especie vivió en estas tierras mucho antes de que Equestria fuera fundada! ¡Son los precursores de la magia elemental! ¡Mucha de la información que nos dejaron hace tantos años atrás nos ayudó a mejorar en tantas áreas que no puedo imaginar cómo estaríamos hoy sin ellas!"

"…Oh." fue lo único que dijo él.

* * *

BGM: watch?v=TTZ9HwAa3Pg (Fire Emblem 12 - The Right Road (Extended))

* * *

"Bueno…creo que Twilight llegó en el momento apropiado." dijo Alexander. "Esto facilita las cosas."

El grupo de ponis se confundió por un momento.

"¿Princesas?" dijo a modo de pregunta Twilight. "¿Acaso les hablaron de mí?"

"En ningún momento lo hicimos…" recalcó Celestia.

"Dijimos que íbamos a explicarlo. ¿Verdad?" dijo Richar.

"Comencemos con lo que ya saben las Princesas." dijo Alexander. "Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Es un placer."

"Y yo soy Richar. Mucho gusto." agregó el pelinegro. "Ambos somos invocaciones de las Princesas."

Shining abrió levemente su boca en señal de sorpresa. Twilight de inmediato cambió su vista hacia las Princesas, con la curiosidad notándose en su cara.

"¡Princesas! ¿Lograron invocar dos seres vivos? ¿Dos humanos? ¡Eso es fantástico!"

"Nosotras…seguimos las instrucciones del antiguo ritual de súplica de atributo luz que encontramos hace tantos años en aquella exploración." dijo Celestia, demostrando un poco de preocupación en su voz. "Debo admitir que fue una apuesta muy arriesgada, pues no sabíamos si realmente funcionaría."

"Pero las instrucciones eran para invocar Entes Astrales." agregó Luna. "Los guardianes de luz de más alto nivel…según las leyendas humanas."

"Y aquí es donde el asunto se pone un poquito complicado." dijo Richar, obviamente llamando la atención del grupo equino.

"El asunto es que vinimos a este mundo como invocaciones…pero realmente somos humanos, y realmente existimos en otro lugar." dijo Alexander con una mayor seriedad.

Ninguno de los ponis parecía tener las fuerzas para responder.

"Estos cuerpos…" siguió explicando Alexander, mostrando su brazo izquierdo. "Tienen nuestra forma, pero no son nuestros cuerpos reales. Son recipientes."

"Así es. Los recipientes forman parte de los objetos necesarios para la invocación." dijo Celestia.

"Recuerdo que Methus mencionó algo al respecto." agregó Richar, recordando la charla en cuestión.

"¿Methus? ¿Quién es ese 'Methus' del que hablan?" preguntó Luna, levantando una ceja.

"Methus…es el nombre de la estrella que nos ayudó a llegar hasta aquí." fue la triunfal respuesta de Alexander.

Y nuevamente, el grupo de ponis reunidos quedó en un completo silencio, y con sus ojos agrandados más que nunca.

"Así es. El ritual de súplica que realizaron fue escuchado por Methus, y él decidió buscarnos a Richar y a mí. Nos propuso la idea, y aceptamos venir a ayudarlas." terminó diciendo Alexander con una genuina sonrisa.

"Mundos más allá de las estrellas…" dijo Twilight, como si estuviera recordando algo, al mismo tiempo que llamó la atención de las Princesas y su hermano. "En el pasado, leí un tema sobre los humanos y las estrellas. Creían que las estrellas tenían acceso a vidas de humanos distantes, fuera de nuestro alcance."

"Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad." dijo Richar.

"Pero eso sigue sin explicar cómo es que tienen un parcial conocimiento de Equestria." dijo Luna, que seguía un tanto confundida con el asunto. "Si vienen de mundos más allá de las estrellas… ¿Acaso nos han estado observando?"

"Y…aquí viene la otra parte complicada." dijo el pelinegro en voz baja, aunque el resto de igual manera logró escucharlo.

"No es observación. Es experiencia." respondió Alexander, volviendo a utilizar un tono serio. "Richar y yo venimos de otro mundo. Un mundo…que también tiene una Equestria."

"En resumen, venimos desde otra Equestria." dijo Richar.

"Y es por eso, que conocemos algunos lugares y también a algunos ponis." agregó Alexander. "Además, Richar y yo venimos de distintos universos, así que SU Equestria y MI Equestria no son las mismas."

"¿Distintas…Equestrias?" preguntó Shining, sin poder creerlo.

"¿No conocen la teoría de los universos paralelos y esas cosas?" preguntó Richar de manera casual.

"Esto…esto es…" comenzó a decir Twilight. Ambos chicos de inmediato fijaron su atención a la maga.

"Oh-oh." dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo. Algo que llamó la atención de Celestia por un instante.

Alexander y Richar ya sabían lo que venía…

Un frenesí nerd.

"¡Esto es FANTÁSTICO! ¡Ustedes vienen de otro mundo con similitudes a nuestra Equestria! ¡Oh las posibilidades! ¡Piensen en LA INFORMACIÓN que poseen! ¡Las cosas que podríamos aprender de ustedes! ¡Si tan solo-"

"Twilight."

La voz autoritaria de Celestia logró detener la lluvia de pensamientos de la unicornio, que por un momento no reaccionó, pero luego volvió a la normalidad, y miró a la Princesa con algo de nerviosismo, demostrado por la pequeña risita que hizo de inmediato.

"Lo siento."

"Aprecio tu interés por el conocimiento de otros mundos mi fiel estudiante, y si bien a mí también me interesa…debemos recordar que ellos vinieron para ayudarnos en nuestra situación." dijo Celestia, calmándose y volviendo a su actitud tranquila de realeza.

"Opino lo mismo." agregó Luna. "Por fascinante que sea esta revelación, tenemos un deber que cumplir con nuestros súbditos."

"Así es, Princesa Luna." dijo Richar levantando el pulgar con un entusiasmo casi contagiable. "Lo importante aquí es que estamos de su lado, y que venimos a ayudar."

"Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. No lo duden." agregó Alexander.

Por unos momentos, el grupo entero de ponis se quedó pensando en toda la información que les han revelado, como si entre todos estuvieran tomando una decisión. Finalmente, y tras un suspiro, Shining Armor fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Seré honesto…no entendí mucho de toda su explicación de otras Equestrias y todo eso. Lo que SÍ me ha quedado claro, es que son aliados de confianza y van a ayudarnos…y realmente lo aprecio."

Twilight en cambio tenía una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie.

"Yo SI entendí absolutamente todo, y les agradezco profundamente que estén ayudando a las Princesas. Nunca pensé que recibiríamos ayuda de otro mundo, pero nunca sabes lo que puede ocurrir el día de mañana."

"En Equestria lo inesperado es lo normal." dijo Richar mientras comenzaba a reír.

"En parte estoy de acuerdo." agregó Alexander. "No importa cuantos días pasen…Equestria nunca deja de sorprenderme. Eso incluye toda esta situación."

"Alexander. Richar."

La voz de Celestia llamó la atención de ambos humanos, tanto por el tono de duda en su voz, así como el hecho de que se refirió a ellos solo usando sus nombres.

"Me gustaría preguntarles algo."

Ambos humanos se miraron por un momento, para luego ver a la Princesa del día, asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Celestia.

"¿Por qué?" devolvió la pregunta Richar, algo confundido.

"No estamos entendiendo." dijo Alexander, levantando la ceja izquierda.

"¿Por qué nos ayudan?"

"…Oh." dijeron ambos chicos casi al mismo tiempo.

"Si me baso en la información que acaban de contarnos, ustedes tienen una vida que seguir en sus Equestrias…sin embargo, no los obligaron a venir. Ustedes aceptaron el venir a ayudarnos."

Richar por un momento se vio algo pensativo, pero dando un suspiro, rápidamente volvió a tener su sonrisa, mientras cerraba sus ojos, se cruzaba de brazos y pensaba bien lo que diría a continuación.

"Verán…no soy un héroe, ni tampoco un villano. No soy bueno, pero tampoco soy malo. Solo me considero un caballero que busca hacer lo correcto. Ya sea para bien o para mal, con tal de ayudar a los demás. A veces siento que me arrepiento a tomar mis decisiones, pero mis emociones son tan fuertes, que me obligan incluso a realizar actos descabellados o totalmente alocados a tal grado de poner mi propia vida en riesgo, aun sabiendo en las grandes probabilidades de que no gano nada con eso. Si alguien me necesita, no puedo ignorarlo. Yo siempre demostraré que tienen mi apoyo, y que no están solos. Digan lo que quieran, pero así es como soy." responde Richar, demostrando sus ideales.

Las palabras de Richar lograron llegar a lo profundo de cada uno de los ponis en el lugar. Luna especialmente se sintió cautivada por las palabras del pelinegro. Sus ideales van más allá de la figura del caballero. Él hará lo correcto, aunque esto lo perjudique de alguna manera. No cederá si es lo que hay que hacer.

Casi como si hubieran sido atraídos por un imán, el grupo enfocó su vista en el compañero de Richar, que comenzó a reír suavemente.

"Yo no tengo una razón en particular."

La respuesta de Alexander confundió de inmediato a todos, incluyendo al propio Richar.

"¿N-ninguna?" preguntó Twilight, con una pequeña pizca de decepción en su voz, al parecer esperando una respuesta inspiradora como la del pelinegro.

"Así es. Ninguna." respondió Alexander, para luego hacer un guiño con su ojo izquierdo.

"Después de todo…no necesitas una razón para ayudar a alguien."

Ninguno de los ponis habló. De hecho, todos estaban con la boca parcialmente abierta. Celestia fue la que más se dejó llevar por las palabras de Alexander. Le estaba dando a entender que está ayudando simplemente porque cree que es lo correcto, sin esperar nada a cambio. No lo hace por obligación o por ética. Lo hace simplemente porque quiere ayudar.

Les tomó un momento para ambas Princesas el notarlo, pero ambas estaban parcialmente sonrojadas, y no tuvieron que pensar mucho para saber el porqué.

"Segunda vez que llegamos a un momento incómodo." dijo Richar, observando al grupo equino. Alexander simplemente comenzó a reír.

"Ya se les pasará."

Y con esto, Alexander comenzó a caminar a la salida de la carpa.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó el pelinegro.

"Voy a ver la zona." respondió Alexander. "Si mi vista no me falló, vi una herrería, y necesitamos algo para defendernos. ¿Quieres venir?"

Richar al parecer lo pensó por unos segundos, para luego asentir.

"Claro. Veamos que tienen." respondió él, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

"Shining." dijo Alexander de la nada.

"¿Sí?" dijo el capitán, aunque aún algo distraído por las palabras anteriores de los chicos.

"¿Hablarás sobre las posibles ideas con tus compañeros antes de la reunión?"

"Así es."

"Entonces cuando vayas con ellos, por favor búscame y llévame. Quiero ayudarlos con el plan."

"Claro." respondió Shining, para luego reaccionar de golpe. "¡Espera! No explicaste lo de mi hechizo."

"Te lo diré después."

Y con esto, Richar y Alexander salieron del lugar, dejando a Twilight, a su hermano, y a las Princesas con distintas cosas que pensar.

"Me encantaría que la situación fuera distinta…" dijo Twilight con una pizca de alegría. "Así podríamos conocerlos mejor en cosas que no tengan que ver con violencia."

Inmediatamente Twilight y Shining notaron el suspiro que salió de ambas Princesas con perfecta sincronía, pero eso no era lo impresionante. Lo que les llamó la atención, fue que el tono de voz y las expresiones que tenían en sus rostros les recordó a una cosa en particular.

A una damisela admirando a su caballero.

"Me leíste la mente, querida Twilight." dijo Celestia. "Me gustaría saber más de ellos. Es obvio que en las Equestrias donde viven no son simples aldeanos."

"Ustedes no lo han visto…pero sus habilidades son algo que no habíamos presenciado antes." agregó Luna. "Cuando los vimos luchar contra Robust…fue algo impresionante. Por un instante, sentí que mi corazón estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza, y eso es algo que rara vez he sentido en mi vida."

.

.

.

.

* * *

BGM -OFF-

* * *

Cuando ambos humanos salieron, fueron el centro de atención de todo el lugar por varios segundos, pero poco a poco la multitud volvió a sus actividades y entrenamientos.

"Esto me trae recuerdos de mis primeros días en Ponyville." dijo Alexander.

"Te entiendo perfectamente." dijo Richar, estando de acuerdo. "El humano en Equestria."

"Recuerdo haberme sentido como aventurero en tierras desconocidas, pero también recuerdo que muchos ponis se pusieron nerviosos e incluso tuvieron algo de miedo al verme." dijo Alexander, recordando el momento en que Twilight le dio el mapa, facilitando el 'tour'.

"Por lo menos tuviste más suerte que yo." dijo Richar sin ánimos, comenzando a recordar. "No sirvió de nada que las cutie mark crusaders me acompañaran. Apenas alcancé a decir 'hola' entre el medio del pueblo, y todo el mundo salió corriendo del susto. Incluso me comenzaron a perseguir guardias pensando que había secuestrado a las pequeñas."

"Wow. Lamento escuchar eso." dijo Alexander, algo apenado por el comportamiento de los ponis de la Equestria de Richar. "Pero al parecer conoces a Scootaloo, a Sweetie Belle y a Apple Bloom."

"Son de las más activas en Ponyville" dijo Richar, haciendo que Alexander asintiera estando de acuerdo. "Usualmente siempre fueron mis revoltosas favoritas, debido a que siempre me hacen reír con sus locuras de querer buscar sus Cutie Mark, jeje." Responde llevando las dos manos detrás de su cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al puesto del herrero, ambos chicos comenzaron a ver las armas, armaduras y accesorios que este ofrecía. Richar estaba observando con un parcial interés.

Alexander, sin embargo, soltó un suspiro desanimado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Richar.

"Al parecer no tiene el arma que yo uso." respondió Alexander.

"¿Y qué arma usas?"

"Básicamente un bastón largo. Si mal no recuerdo se llama Bō"

"¿Bō? Suena japonés." dijo Richar.

* * *

BGM: watch?v=KOeG4-2Kgzc (Armory - Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon Music Extended)

* * *

"Neighponés, y no tengo una de esas. Lo siento." respondió el herrero, que era un poni de tierra con 'pelaje' café oscuro con crin y cola negras, que usaba una polera verde con una prenda café encima que le llegaba hasta una parte de sus piernas, y además llevaba unos pantalones rojos. Se podía notar que tenía musculatura, y parecía ya tener su edad.

"No se preocupe." respondió Alexander.

"Aunque podrías probar suerte con la extranjera." dijo el herrero, apuntando con su dedo pulgar a una dirección más atrás de él. "Está casi al límite de la zona militar. Tal vez tenga algo que te pueda servir."

"Gracias por el aviso." dijo Alexander, para luego ver a Richar. "Iré a echar un vistazo."

"Yo me quedo." dijo Richar. "Veré por unos minutos más y luego me acercaré a los soldados para practicar con ellos."

"Entonces nos vemos luego." dijo Alexander, y con esto, el humano se alejó en la dirección que le indicó el herrero.

Richar siguió observando el 'catálogo' de la herrería, pero logró ver que el herrero estaba mirándolo fijamente, como si estuviera analizándolo.

"Disculpe…"

"Alto. No me digas." dijo rápidamente el herrero. "Puedo verlo. Tienes el físico de un luchador."

"Pues… No es que me considere un luchador del todo. Pero Mis manos y pies son las 'Armas' que más uso." dijo Richar con confianza, lanzando algunos golpes al aire al estilo boxeador, seguido de una patada giratoria.

"Entonces creo tengo algo para ti." dijo el herrero, que se movió hasta una caja que abrió de inmediato, y comenzó a buscar algo.

Cuando volvió, Richar logró ver que traía lo que parecían ser unos guantes grises de cuero, con un color parecido al de las piedras comunes.

"Estos, joven luchador, son guantes hechos con piel de piedra." dijo el herrero.

"¿Piel…de piedra?" preguntó de inmediato Richar. "¿A poco y le puedes arrancar la piel a una piedra?" Colocando cara de pacman por decir ese chiste

"No, no. No esa clase de piedra, Veo que no sabes de materiales." dijo el herrero sin entender la broma del joven, para luego acercarle los guantes. "Adelante. Siéntelos y sabrás de lo que hablo."

Richar tomó los guantes, sorprendiéndole al instante que a pesar de que tenían la elasticidad del cuero, al tacto se sentía exactamente igual como a una roca. Por varios segundos el humano los examinó, sin dejar de sorprenderse.

"Wow…" dijo finalmente Richar.

"Uno de mis mejores objetos." dijo el herrero con orgullo. "Ya no hay muchos luchadores en Equestria. Ahora solo hay tipos que les interesan las cosas brillantes y que les hagan ver como héroes. Qué decepción..."

El herrero volvió a enfocarse en sus guantes.

"Duros por fuera. Suaves por dentro. No seas tímido y pruébatelos."

Sintiendo curiosidad, Richar se probó los guantes de inmediato, sorprendiéndole que el tamaño estaba casi a su medida, quedándole solo un poco apretados, pero nada que le incomodara. Comenzó a realizar rápidos golpes al aire, probando la elasticidad del cuero.

El herrero por su parte se sorprendió al ver que con cada golpe que Richar hacía, generaba un leve impulso de aire.

"Se te ven bien esos guantes. ¿Los quieres?"

Richar estuvo a punto de decir que le encantaría tenerlos, pero recordó un detalle importante.

"Me encantaría, pero…no tengo dinero señor."

El herrero no hizo más que sonreír aún más.

"¿Qué tal si llegamos a un acuerdo?"

El herrero indicó una roca que estaba cerca de su puesto.

"Si eres un verdadero luchador, entonces no tendrás problemas en golpear esa roca con todas tus fuerzas. Hazlo, y los guantes son tuyos."

Richar observó por unos momentos la roca, que era algo grande, pues le llegaba hasta su estómago. Luego pensó en la oferta, ya que, en estos momentos, cualquier tipo de apoyo para la próxima batalla le vendría de maravilla. Decidiendo aceptar la oferta, Richar caminó hasta la roca.

"¡Oh! Entonces aceptas. Muy bien. Golpea con todas tus fuerzas. ¡Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer!" dijo el herrero con una pizca de anticipación en su voz.

"Bueno, hay dos cosas que pueden salir de esto. Uno, es que logre hacerle algo a la roca… y la otra es que me rompa la mano y quede como la de Dead Pool cuando intenta golpear al hombre metálico" Se dijo así mismo riendo nervioso.

Richar inhaló y exhaló con tranquilidad, relajándose y concentrándose.

Espero un par de segundos, y finalmente…

" **¡HA!"**

* * *

BGM -OFF-

* * *

El herrero no alcanzó ni a ver el momento en que Richar movió su brazo izquierdo. Lo único que pudo comprender en ese momento…fue que la roca se hizo añicos al instante. Los restos salieron volando en varias direcciones, pero ninguno le llegó a alguien que estuviera en los alrededores. Richar por un momento se mantuvo en la posición que indicaba que ya había realizado el golpe, y luego comenzó a ver los guantes.

Naturalmente, el herrero y los que estaban alrededor que lograron ver lo que pasó quedaron boquiabiertos, sobre todo porque Richar lo hizo ver tan fácil, como si no hubiera dificultad alguna en lograrlo.

"¡Jajajajaja!"

Richar notó la contenta risa del herrero, que comenzó a acercarse a él.

"Pensé que lograrías quebrarla un poco… ¡Pero la hiciste trizas! Tienes fuerza de sobra muchacho. Me recordaste mis días de mercenario hace ya tantos años."

El herrero le dio un golpe amistoso al hombro del pelinegro.

"¡Quédatelos! Te los has ganado."

Richar observó los guantes, que estaban intactos con el golpe. No tenían siquiera una marca de que hubieran recibido el impacto. De inmediato miró al herrero con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Mucha gracias!"

.

.

.

.

Alexander, siguiendo las indicaciones del herrero, caminó hasta uno de los extremos de la zona militar. Después de unos cuantos minutos, logró ver una carpa circular con una angosta entrada. La carpa era de un rojo algo oscuro, y en zonas cercanas a la entrada había dibujos de lo que parecía ser un dragón amarillo, largo y más flaco de lo normal, junto con símbolos que por un momento le recordaron a la escritura asiática. Además, a cada lado de la entrada pudo ver lo que parecían ser un par de lámparas ovaladas y que estaban iluminando aparentemente con magia, pues el interior se veía como una esfera brillante de un color que mezclaba el celeste y el verde. Las lámparas estaban flotando, moviéndose solo milímetros de arriba abajo.

Admirando la entrada por unos cuantos segundos, Alexander decidió que era hora de entrar.

" _¡Oh! Visitante."_

* * *

BGM: watch?v=uO2mBlVxYlE (Secret Shop - Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Music Extended)

* * *

Una voz femenina y adulta recibió a Alexander, y pudo ver que era una unicornio. Su pelaje, o al menos lo que podía verse debido a su traje, era de un color rosado muy suave, mientras que su crin lisa y no muy larga, y su cola, eran de un intenso rojo oscuro. La yegua marcaba presencia inmediata, sobre todo considerando su postura y sus pechos que eran más grandes que los de Twilight, y comparables a los de Celestia y Luna. Sin embargo, el tamaño de estos solo era deducible por la manera que extendían la zona frontal del traje, que parecía ser una pieza completa de color negro con varios bordes rojos, con las mangas especialmente más grandes de lo normal. Alexander no era experto en la moda, pero dedujo que era un traje del este. Los ojos color carmesí de la yegua le daban el toque final a lo que podría ser una excelente vista para algunos machos.

Un detalle muy curioso era que, en la parte de atrás de su crin, seis mechones un tanto largos parecían levantarse ligeramente sin razón aparente.

" _No muchos vienen a mí. Todos preferir objetos de su tierra."_ dijo la yegua con un curioso acento, para luego formar una sonrisa al ver a Alexander. _"Pero tú eres visitante especial…"_

"¿Especial?" preguntó Alexander en voz alta, algo sorprendido.

" _Eres un 'Rén'."_ dijo la yegua. _"Tú y tu compañero ser únicos."_

"(Ah. Debe ser la palabra 'humano' en su idioma.)" pensó Alexander mientras continuaba la conversación.

"Mi nombre es Alexander Woodgate. Es un placer."

" _Placer todo mío."_ dijo la yegua con una coqueta sonrisa. _"Puedes decirme Xiangu. Venir del lejano territorio de Chinaigh."_

Le bastó un segundo exacto a Alexander para entender todo.

"(Ya veo. Debe ser la versión 'Equestria' de China. Al menos la de esta Equestria)."

" _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti y_ _ī_ _ngj_ _ù_ _n? Tengo objetos que no encontrarás en otro lugar."_

Alexander se hizo a la idea de que tal vez no le entienda algunas palabras, pero mientras entienda lo básico no será un problema. Lo siguiente que notó, fue que se había enfocado tanto en Xiangu, que olvidó por completo su entorno. A ambos lados de la carpa, había una especie de tela, que al igual que las lámparas del exterior, estaban flotando con sutileza. En ellas, había varios objetos amarrados, con curiosas formas y tamaños. También logró ver las armas universales, pero con variaciones respecto a las que conoce.

" _¿Qué buscas? ¿Una qiang o una mao?"_ preguntó la comerciante mientras mostraba con su mano izquierda una serie de lanzas. _"¿Tal vez una jian o una dao?"_ esta vez mostró distintas espadas que estaban al lado de las lanzas. _"¿O es posible que busques un gong?"_ Xiangu mostró una serie de arcos que estaban en la tela del otro extremo. _"Puede que un fu sea lo que buscas."_ al lado de los arcos había muchas hachas de colores y tamaños distintos.

Tal como había notado anteriormente, además de las armas había objetos variados, desde pociones con distintos colores y tipos de frascos, hasta accesorios y lo que parecían ser amuletos.

"Espero que no te moleste si observo por un momento."

" _Para nada y_ _ī_ _ngj_ _ù_ _n. Mira todo lo que quieras."_ respondió la comerciante con una cálida sonrisa.

Alexander observó con paciencia y gusto la selección que Xiangu ofrecía. Entre lo que estaba viendo, un objeto en específico le llamó la atención. No era uno de los que estaba en las telas flotantes, pues este objeto estaba encima de una pequeña mesa al otro extremo de la carpa. De hecho, eran cinco objetos iguales, aunque de distintos colores. Los objetos tenían forma redonda tridimensional y superficie fina. Parecían ser metálicos, eran algo pequeños, y si la vista no le fallaba, tenían un símbolo distinto cada uno, que seguramente era un carácter chino.

" _Oooh…"_ dijo la comerciante con una mezcla de curiosidad y entendimiento mientras se acercaba al humano. _"Tener buen ojo."_

"Simple curiosidad. Te lo aseguro." respondió Alexander, para volver a ver los objetos metálicos en la mesa. "En realidad estoy buscando un arma inusual. A diferencia de muchos en Equestria, yo utilizo lo que se conoce como 'Bo'. Un bastón de lucha que también es del este, aunque no de…Chinaigh."

" _¡Ah! Bastones de Neighpon. Conocerlos."_ dijo Xiangu, pillando desprevenido a Alexander. _"Nuestros llamarse 'bang'. Lo que ves son los únicos bang que poseo. Son especiales."_

"No parecen bastones de pelea. Son muy pequeños. Apenas son más grandes que mi mano." dijo Alexander algo confundido.

" _Estos bang funcionan en base a elemento que representan."_ dijo Xiangu. _"Al ser reforzados con energía elemental, pueden utilizarse temporalmente como armas mágicas."_

Alexander analizó la información que Xiangu le acaba de decir. Básicamente son como las armas mágicas que vio en algunos unicornios anteriormente en la zona militar.

" _¿Qué elemento poseer?"_

"¿Crees que poseo un elemento?" Preguntó Alexander con curiosidad.

" _Todos poseer uno o más elementos en este mundo y_ _ī_ _ngj_ _ù_ _n. Verdadero desafío es el saber despertar dicha energía y usarla a nuestro favor."_

"Ya veo…" dijo Alexander.

En el viaje que está realizando junto a sus compañeros de la Alianza Multiespecie, más de una vez ha admitido que los proyectiles mágicos que usa los imagina en base al viento, con diseños de corte horizontal que ha visto en algunos juegos de su mundo.

"(Tal vez…No sea una coincidencia.)" pensó el humano, observando los objetos nuevamente, enfocándose en el que era de un color verde claro, que tenía un carácter chino que parecía un arco, como una 'm' pero sin la línea media, y bajo ese arco parecía haber una 'x'."

" _F_ _ē_ _ng."_ dijo la comerciante con un leve cambio de tono. _"El símbolo de mi tierra que representa 'Viento'. ¿Ese es tu elemento?"_

"Eso creo." respondió Alexander, que honestamente no sabe si realmente posee aptitud para la magia elemental de viento, considerando que no está en su Equestria.

" _Lo lamento y_ _ī_ _ngj_ _ù_ _n…no poseer reservas de energía elemental de viento."_ dijo Xiangu con tristeza.

"Tal vez no sea necesario." dijo Alexander, recordando algo que Robust le dijo durante la pelea anterior. La unicornio se confundió al escuchar sus palabras.

"(Adepto…confundió mi magia con la del viento y mencionó esa palabra. Vale la pena intentarlo.)"

Alexander concentró su magia en su mano, y de inmediato sintió un cambio.

Ambos lograron ver que de cada extremo de la vara, salió una especie de manifestación de energía de un color verde claro, que era un tanto transparente, y que continuamente estaba en movimiento, pero increíblemente, no se salía de las proporciones de la zona metálica del centro.

" _Násh_ _ǒ_ _u…"_ dijo Xiangu con la boca parcialmente abierta y la sorpresa en su rostro. _"Eres un adepto."_

Alexander comenzó a mover el 'bang', realizando ligeros movimientos para probar su peso y capacidad.

"¿Cuánta resistencia tiene?"

" _Depender de tu propia energía mágica."_ respondió la unicornio. _"Si es fuerte, resistirá poderosos golpes e impactos."_

"Me encantaría llevarla…" dijo Alexander, para luego suspirar en señal de derrota. "Pero…no poseo dinero. De verdad lo lamento. Tal vez podría hablar con Celestia y Luna…"

" _Tal vez…podemos llegar a un acuerdo."_

"¿Qué…tipo de acuerdo?" preguntó Alexander, ya que el tono de voz que utilizó la comerciante fue algo más…dulce.

" _Como dije antes…ya no tener reservas de energía de viento."_ dijo Xiangu, acercándose al humano, con un ligero cambio en su movimiento de caderas. _"Tal vez tú poder ayudarme con eso."_

"Ya entiendo. Quieres que te de parte de mi energía para abastecerte." dijo Alexander, sorprendiendo un poco a Xiangu, que de alguna manera sonrió con aún más dulzura que antes. Algo que él definitivamente notó. Ya tiene esa experiencia con Fluttershy.

" _Exacto y_ _ī_ _ngj_ _ù_ _n."_ respondió ella con un tono juguetón. _"Necesito tu energía. Si me das un poco para mis reservas…el bang es tuyo."_

"No creo que encuentre otra en el futuro, y realmente me gusta, así que…trato hecho. Prometo usarla solo para protegerme y proteger a otros." dijo Alexander con una honesta sonrisa.

" _Recto y por el buen camino. Me estás gustando cada vez más."_ dijo Xiangu, comenzando a reír suavemente.

"(Su comportamiento definitivamente me recuerda a Bridia.)" pensó Alexander mientras tragaba saliva, para luego enfocarse en la tarea.

"Entonces… ¿Cómo almacenas la energía elemental?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

BGM -OFF-

* * *

Celestia, Luna y Twilight salieron de la gran carpa. Ya habiendo pasado el tiempo suficiente para descansar, ahora debían discutir sobre el próximo plan para recuperar la ciudad de Florafauna.

Sin embargo, apenas salieron a la zona militar, se toparon con una particular escena.

Varios soldados estaban mirando la misma escena con la boca parcialmente abierta de la sorpresa. Más adelante, otro grupo de soldados estaba tratando de golpear a Richar con armas de práctica…sin tener resultado. Richar se movía a una velocidad que para varios era simplemente imposible de alcanzar. Lo más impresionante de todo, era que mientras esquivaba, el pelinegro golpeaba con rapidez, pero también con suavidad a cada uno, simplemente empujándolos un poco.

"¡Princesas!" dijo Richar con mucho ánimo, deteniéndose y haciendo que todo el resto lograra reconocer sus presencias. "¿Ya es la hora?"

"…Así es." dijo Celestia, sin salir del todo de la sorpresa.

"¿Estuviste practicando con los soldados todo este tiempo?" preguntó Luna con una genuina sonrisa en su rostro.

"La mayor parte del tiempo." dijo Richar, observando a los guardias que participaron de la práctica. "Fue un buen entrenamiento para todos y un buen calentamiento para mí."

"Es impresionante…" dijo uno de los guardias, un tanto cansado. "No pudimos darle ni un solo golpe."

"¿Es esta la habilidad de un humano?" preguntó otro guardia. El resto no podía ni hablar. Aún estaban tratando de comprender las capacidades del pelinegro, que se acercó a las Princesas y a Twilight como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Son las habilidades de Richar." dijo Luna. "Es un luchador. El mejor que he visto hasta ahora en mi vida."

Con esas palabras, Luna los calló a todos. Una cosa es que la gente a tu alrededor reconozca tu fuerza y habilidad, pero que una de las soberanas de toda la tierra en donde vives te reconozca y te elogie…es un privilegio que pocos logran obtener.

"¿Has visto a Alexander?" preguntó Celestia, buscando a su alrededor por si lograba verlo.

"¿Alex? Fuimos a ver el puesto de la herrería, pero no tenían el arma que él usa." respondió Richar. "El herrero le recomendó ver a una extranjera que estaba más allá. Hace un rato le dije lo mismo a Shining Armor porque lo estaba buscando. Seguro que lo encontró y lo llevó con sus compañeros para hablar del plan."

"Entonces fue a ver a Xiangu." dijo Celestia, como si fuera algo de conocimiento general.

"¿Xi…Xiangu?" preguntó Richar, comenzando a pensar, cosa que se demostró claramente en su rostro. "Me suena a nombre chino."

"Creo que te refieres a 'Chinaigh'." le corrigió Luna. "Es una comerciante que vive desde hace unos años en Equestria. Cada año hace un viaje a su tierra natal para reabastecer sus productos. Ocasionalmente visita Florafauna para vender e intercambiar objetos. Tengo entendido que viaja continuamente alrededor de Equestria."

"Vaya. Qué vida tan activa." admitió Richar.

"¡Princesas!"

La voz de Shining Armor llamó la atención del grupo. El capitán venía acompañado de Flash Sentry, de Alexander, y de soldados de alto rango, que posiblemente eran del pelotón de Shining.

"Veo que ya estamos todos." dijo Celestia, con una ligera sonrisa. "Llegó la hora de planear nuestro movimiento."

"Princesas." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención del resto. "Respecto a eso, ya tenemos una idea. Esperábamos poder explicarla aquí, para que todos entiendan y opinen si es viable."

"¿Oh? ¿Es eso cierto capitán Shining Armor?" preguntó Celestia.

"…Así es." dijo el capitán, aunque con un inusual tono. Cosa que las Princesas y Twilight notaron de inmediato.

"¿Shiny?" preguntó Twilight. "¿Estás bien?"

Celestia y Luna notaron que los otros soldados que venían con el grupo de Shining Armor también se veían algo sorprendidos, y un tanto confundidos. Se notaba que estaban enfocando su atención en Alexander.

"Es solo que…" comenzó a decir Shining, confundiendo aún más a las Princesas y a su hermana, ya que es muy difícil el dejarlo así de impresionado. "Realmente…subestimé a Alexander."

"Shining." dijo Alexander con seriedad, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo. "No hay tiempo para halagos ni para recibirlos. Debemos actuar lo antes posible."

A todo el mundo alrededor le tomó un momento el poder reaccionar, ya que el tono casi autoritario de Alexander los pilló desprevenidos. Lo curioso es que a pesar de que sonara casi como una orden, algo en su tono de voz los calmó lo suficiente como para entender de inmediato.

"Ahora…creo que es momento de comenzar." dijo Alexander, sacando su grimorio del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Richar de inmediato notó que el libro se veía más chico de lo normal, y en un segundo, volvió a su tamaño normal, comenzando a flotar al lado de Alexander.

"Creo que es diferente para cada uno." dijo Richar, abriendo su prenda blanca, revelando que su grimorio parecía estar pegado a la parte interior de la ropa. "Tal vez tu técnica de achicarlo sea mejor."

"Parece reaccionar de acuerdo a lo que nos acomode en el momento." dijo Alexander, para luego enfocarse en el resto del grupo.

* * *

BGM: watch?v=AoDOiy5Axvo (Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem: Before Battle Extended)

* * *

"Me gustaría comenzar explicando a modo general las habilidades de Richar y las mías." dijo Alexander. "Aunque tal vez ya vieron parte de lo que mi compañero puede hacer."

"Es una bestia…" dijo uno de los guardias que estaba entrenando con él. "¡Y usando solo su fuerza!"

"Bueno, mi grimorio especifica que soy un luchador." dijo Richar, abriendo su libro, y leyendo cierta sección de sus contenidos. "Mi fuerza, defensa y agilidad son superiores en general, hasta donde se ha visto por el momento. De hecho, entrenar mi cuerpo se ha hecho rutina."

"Y esperen a ver lo que puede hacer cuando utilice el anillo de fuego que adquirió hace poco." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de todos. "Para resumirlo de manera que todos entiendan, Richar es perfecto para lidiar contra oponentes de peso pesado, y también cuando se requiere control de masas, ya que no tiene problemas lidiando con varios enemigos a la vez. Me atrevo a decir que es el ser con mayor fuerza física en todo este lugar."

Richar comenzó a realizar rápidos golpes y patadas, tanto para probar el punto de Alexander, como para seguir su calentamiento previo a la batalla.

"Antes de seguir, quiero asegurarme de algo." dijo Alexander, para enfocar su mirada en Celestia. "Para que ustedes puedan utilizar magia elemental, necesitan un objeto mágico. ¿Es correcto?"

"Así es." respondió Celestia. "Es una obligación. Los encantamientos que recitamos canalizan nuestra energía interior, y mezclándose con la energía del objeto, logran manifestar el poder elemental."

"No solo necesitas un objeto mágico para utilizar esta magia." agregó Luna. "El usuario también debe tener la afinidad elemental requerida para poder utilizarlo."

"Yo poseo dos afinidades elementales: Agua y trueno." dijo Twilight, para luego mostrar el accesorio que estaba en la base de su cuerno. "Mi anillo de trueno me permite realizar algunos hechizos eléctricos." Twilight entonces mostró el bastón que los chicos vieron anteriormente. "Y mi bastón de agua mística me permite realizar varios hechizos de agua hasta de nivel medio. Debo admitir que he practicado más mi afinidad de agua, y no mucho la eléctrica."

"Ya veo…" dijo Alexander, analizando esta información.

"Entonces los objetos tienen un límite en cuanto al poder elemental." dijo Richar. "¿Qué pasa si un objeto de bajo nivel se usa para hacer un hechizo elemental de nivel mayor al que el objeto puede soportar?"

"En la mayoría de los casos el hechizo se completa, pero el objeto se destruye." dijo Twilight. "Todo objeto mágico tiene un límite de usos. Estos pueden recargarse, pero eso ya es otro tema."

Richar soltó un silbido de admiración. Alexander se aseguro de tener en consideración ese dato.

"Existe una rara excepción." dijo Luna, llamando la atención de ambos humanos. "En nuestra vida en Equestria, mi hermana y yo solo hemos visto a unos pocos…los 'adeptos'. Seres que nacen con el don de poder utilizar magia elemental sin la necesidad de un objeto encantado. Todos los casos que conocemos se limitan a un solo elemento."

"Debo agregar que tanto Luna como yo somos adeptas del atributo luz." dijo Celestia, pillando desprevenido a los chicos. "Aunque también poseemos otras afinidades elementales."

"Ahora entiendo." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa triunfal. "Eso explicaría el asunto con Robust y Xiangu."

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Richar con curiosidad.

"Que ambos me llamaron así." fue la respuesta de su compañero.

"¡Claro! Los proyectiles mágicos que has usado en nuestras peleas." dijo Richar, entendiendo el asunto.

"¿Alexander? ¿Hablas…en serio?" preguntó Celestia, sorprendida y con algo de anticipación en su voz, aunque el resto de ponis alrededor también estaba sorprendido. "Pensé que tus proyectiles se debían a un objeto mágico que poseías. ¿De verdad es tu propia magia?"

"Eeyup." respondió Alexander mientras levantaba su mano izquierda, creando una esfera mágica de energía de color verde claro y con algo de transparencia. Alrededor de dicha esfera, pequeños proyectiles mágicos característicos del humano comenzaron a moverse y circular en esta.

"Esta…es mi magia." dijo Alexander, para luego mover su mano, y la esfera junto a los proyectiles en dirección al cielo. Al hacerlo, la esfera subió un par de metros, para luego deshacerse, generando más proyectiles, que comenzaron a moverse alrededor del lugar, para luego desaparecer.

"Mi magia no es exactamente de viento." dijo Alexander, captando nuevamente la atención del grupo. "Sin embargo, debo admitir que cuando comencé a utilizarla, pensé en el viento…y la libertad que este posee en el mundo."

"Un adepto del atributo viento…" dijo Twilight, sin salir del asombro.

"Eres el primer adepto de atributo viento que vemos en Equestria desde su fundación, Alexander." dijo Celestia, dando a entender con su tono de voz que hablaba de algo importante.

"¿Sorprendidas? Pues no he terminado." dijo Alexander, para luego ver a Twilight. "Hazme un favor Twilight, e intenta utilizar tu magia para hacerme flotar."

"Claro." respondió la unicornio con una sonrisa, y de inmediato comenzó a utilizar su magia, la cuál pudo verse por el aura púrpura que apareció alrededor de su cuerno.

Pasaron los segundos, y Alexander logró su cometido, haciendo que todos quedaran boquiabiertos ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

El aura de la magia de Twilight estaba rodeando a Alexander, habiendo por lo menos medio metro de distancia. La magia de Twilight estaba en continuo movimiento, tal como funcionaría la magia de un unicornio de Equestria.

"Shining." dijo Alexander, llamando su atención. "Intenta tú también."

El capitán ni siquiera respondió, y comenzó de inmediato a ayudar a su hermana, creando una mezcla de magia azul y púrpura, claramente más poderosa, pero que igualmente no tuvo resultado alguno.

"¿Cómo…?" preguntó Twilight, casi murmurando. Ninguna de las dos Princesas logró decir algo. Seguían con los ojos abiertos más que nunca, tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. De hecho, ninguno en el lugar fue capaz de decir algo. Hasta Richar fue incapaz de decir algo.

"(¿¡Es una broma!? ¿¡Acaso es lo que yo creo que es!?)" pensó el pelinegro.

"No es debido a un objeto mágico, o nada que tenga que ver con esta Equestria." dijo Alexander con seriedad. "Esto es solo el efecto de mi magia en acción."

"¿¡Tu magia!?" preguntó Twilight, sin contener el grito. "¡No hay magia capaz de lograr algo como esto!"

"Pero no somos algo que sea de esta Equestria. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Alexander, llamando la atención del resto. "De donde vengo, una serie de eventos dieron como resultado que yo…ganara una magia muy antigua, que es capaz de anular la magia de los unicornios, magia oscura, e incluso magia de alicornio. La única magia que puede afectarme es aquella que esté vinculada con la naturaleza. Naturalmente, la magia elemental forma parte de la lista."

"Increíble… ¿Acaso los humanos siempre han poseído tales características?" preguntó Flash Sentry. Las Princesas ciertamente demostraron su interés en la posible respuesta, al igual que el resto.

"Hasta donde yo sé, solo Richar y yo poseemos estas habilidades." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa. "Después de todo, ambos hemos vivido distintas experiencias antes de que las Princesas nos invocaran."

Y esto dejó a todo el mundo en silencio. Silencio que Alexander aprovecho para continuar.

"Así es. Nosotros fuimos invocados por las Princesas con el propósito de ayudarlas, y créanme que eso es lo que haremos." dijo Richar, mostrando su puño en señal de estar de acuerdo.

"Solo tengo una duda." dijo Alexander, observando a Celestia. "¿Cómo fue que lograron teletransportarme? Por alguna razón, la magia de Celestia logró afectarme."

La Princesa del día pareció pensar en la respuesta por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que por fin llegó a una conclusión más o menos satisfactoria.

"Tal vez sea debido a la condición de que ustedes son nuestras invocaciones. Toda invocación está a la merced de su invocador. La única explicación que encuentro viable es que al ser nuestras invocaciones, tenemos la autoridad de anular sus habilidades para que así no las puedan usar en nuestra contra."

Alexander y Richar pensaron por un momento en las palabras de Celestia.

"Suena justo." dijo finalmente Alexander. "Está claro que no estamos en su contra, así que no me molesta. Ahora…ya que explicamos nuestras habilidades, creo que es momento de explicar el plan que ideamos con Shining y su equipo. ¿Todos listos?"

Celestia, Luna, y todo el resto de los ponis que estaba en el lugar asintieron casi al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo por un momento a Alexander.

El humano volvió a enfocarse en su grimorio, que estaba flotando a su lado.

"Plano de Florafauna." dijo Alexander, picando la curiosidad de varios a su alrededor, incluyendo a Richar.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera preguntar al respecto, el grimorio se abrió de golpe, quedando con las páginas mirando al cielo. Luego, un aura mágica de color verde claro y un tanto transparente comenzó a salir del libro, comenzando a formar una especie de figura cuadrada más arriba. Al mismo tiempo, varias líneas comenzaron a formarse dentro de la figura, formando otros objetos, algunos teniendo relleno de color y otros quedando vacíos. Este proceso duró unos cuantos segundos, y poco a poco, parte del grupo reconoció lo que la magia estaba formando.

"Es…el plano de Florafauna." dijo Celestia con asombro.

"¿Función de reconocimiento?" preguntó Luna, estando en las mismas condiciones que su hermana. "Es la primera vez que veo un grimorio capaz de tener tantas funciones."

"Es impresionante…" dijo Twilight, analizando el plano hecho a base de magia. "Es una perfecta representación de Florafauna vista desde arriba."

"¿El mío puede hacer lo mismo?" preguntó Richar, observando su grimorio.

"Si dejas que analice algún plano, supongo que sí." respondió Alexander. "Eso fue lo que pasó con el mío."

"Genial." dijo Richar, con el tono que usaría un niño al ver una función de su juguete nuevo. Alexander por su parte enfocó su vista a modo general a todo el grupo.

"El plan involucra que nos dividamos en dos grupos." comenzó a explicar Alexander. "Un grupo se dirigirá a la entrada de Florafauna, mientras que el otro se dirigirá al castillo."

Alexander indicó el punto en donde estaba la entrada de Florafauna.

"El grupo que irá a la entrada será el más numeroso, y es donde concentraremos la mayor cantidad de poder militar, con la mayor diversidad posible. La idea es que este grupo logre entablar un combate que dure el mayor tiempo posible."

Alexander observó a su compañero humano.

"Richar. Tú estarás en este grupo. Tu fuerza, velocidad y habilidades serán de gran apoyo. Estoy seguro de que podrás tanto atacar como defender."

"¡Claro! Cuenta conmigo." dijo Richar, levantando el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda.

"Quiero estar en ese grupo." dijo Luna, llamando la atención del resto. "No dejaré que Richar y nuestros guardias se lleven toda la carga."

"Yo también quiero ir con el grupo de Richar." agregó Twilight. "No solo podré observar sus habilidades de cerca, sino que también seré útil dando apoyo con mis hechizos."

"Que así sea." dijo Alexander, para luego observar al otro capitán en el lugar.

"Flash. Me gustaría que también fueras en este grupo. Los guardias necesitarán a alguien que sea capaz de analizar la situación y liderarlos de acuerdo al flujo de la batalla."

"Será todo un honor." dijo Flash Sentry, para luego hacer una rápida reverencia a las Princesas y a Twilight. Alexander y Richar notaron que, por un instante, Twilight cambió su expresión y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

"La idea es que este grupo haga un ataque llamativo en la entrada de Florafauna. Llamar la atención del enemigo. Hacer que manden a sus tropas a la entrada, y concentrar la pelea en ese lugar. Mientras más fuerzas enemigas se dirijan a la entrada, será más beneficioso para nosotros."

"Aquí es donde entra el segundo grupo." dijo Shining Armor. "Este será claramente menor, ya que su objetivo es entrar al castillo, y recuperarlo lo antes posible."

"La idea es mantenerse ocultos y atacarlos en el momento más vulnerable." dijo Alexander. "Está claro que aun con los refuerzos que envíen a la entrada de Florafauna, el castillo mantendrá su seguridad, y es por eso, que este grupo debe tener sigilo y actuar con cautela."

"Quiero estar en ese grupo." dijo Celestia, llamando la atención del grupo. "Luna y yo conocemos cada rincón del castillo."

"Yo también estaré en este grupo." agregó Shining Armor. "Mi escuadrón se especializa en ocultarse e infiltrarse en terreno enemigo."

"Creo que está claro que también formo parte de este grupo." dijo Alexander. "Si hay trampas mágicas, mi habilidad será de gran utilidad, y ayudaré tanto en la ofensiva como en la defensa. Alguien está controlando a toda la fuerza enemiga, y ese alguien de seguro estará en el castillo."

Alexander entonces volvió a enfocarse a modo general ante el resto.

"Celestia será la comandante del grupo que va al castillo, y Luna será la comandante del grupo que luchará en la entrada de Florafauna. Recuerden…cada uno de ustedes, junto con sus destrezas y habilidades, son necesarios para que este plan funcione. Yo no soy a quien deben obedecer en realidad. Eso es un privilegio de las Princesas. Sin embargo, tengo experiencia lidiando con estas situaciones, así que les pido que valoren sus vidas, y piensen en ello al momento de luchar."

Una gran parte de los soldados asintió, entendiendo el mensaje. También escuchó a varios que gritaron '¡Sí!', o '¡Entendido!'.

"Nobles guerreros de Florafauna." gritó Celestia, captando la atención de todos, ya que su tono fue de clara autoridad. "Preparen todo lo que requieran para la batalla. Partiremos en diez minutos. Los mercaderes y vendedores se quedarán por seguridad, y un pequeño escuadrón se encargará de proteger el refugio mientras el plan entra en acción."

Y con esto, todo el mundo comenzó a moverse, claramente con el motivo de arreglar los detalles finales antes de partir a Florafauna.

"¿Vas a estar bien Richar?" preguntó Alexander al ver a su compañero. "Esta vez lucharas contra muchos enemigos."

"Tú tranquilo y yo nervioso." respondió Richar con una sonrisa. "No es la primera ni será la última vez que tenga que luchar contra varios enemigos. Me preocupas más tú. ¿Estarás bien cuando estés dentro del castillo?"

Alexander se limitó a sonreír.

"No te preocupes. Tal vez no posea la misma fuerza que tú, pero eso nunca me detuvo en mi Equestria."

"Eso puedo notar. ¿Acaso este plan lo ideaste en cosa de segundos?"

"Tuve que ver por unos minutos el plano de Florafauna, pero…" dijo Alexander, algo pensativo y sin terminar la idea. Richar por su parte mostró una parcial sorpresa.

"(Wow…realmente lo hizo en cosa de minutos. Tal vez le pregunte más tarde que ha hecho en su Equestria, porque está claro que tiene una vida inusual como la mía.)" pensó el pelinegro.

"Como sea. Cuídate y yo prometo intentar lo mismo." dijo Richar con un tono amistoso.

"Claro. Cuenta con ello." respondió Alexander.

Ambos humanos asintieron estando de acuerdo en un simple punto.

Estaban listos.

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, damas y caballeros. Lamentablemente no hubo mucha acción aquí, pero si lo habrá en el próximo. Para aquellos que siguen mis otras historias, lo más probable es que lo siguiente que suba sea un capítulo de Felltale.**

 **¡Hasta luego!]**


	4. III: El Poder de Dos Mundos

**[¡Hola! Hilord17 al habla.**

 **Por fin, el capítulo 3 de Súplica a las Estrellas está listo. Nuevamente explico que los motivos de no poder actualizar seguido se debe a que tanto Riki como yo tenemos tiempo muy limitado, repartido en estudios, eventos de nuestra vida, entre otros. Recuerden también que Riki debe sacar tiempo, debido a su ubicación. En cualquier caso, se intentó revisar por errores (de hecho revisé varias veces), pero si aún hay errores, se intentarán arreglar. Como siempre, les pido que dejen su review con la opinión/crítica que tengan del capítulo y/o del fic en sí.**

 **Normalmente terminaría mi introducción aquí, pero Riki me informó de una cierta situación...**

 **¡Saludos a 'Luis Misael'! Por parte de ambos (Riki y yo) te deseamos lo mejor, y nos hubiera gustado saludarte en tu cumpleaños, pero lamentablemente las fechas nos jugaron la mala pasada. Afortunadamente, un compañero tuyo nos avisó de esto, y como escribí antes, te deseamos lo mejor para este año :)**

 **Agradecimientos a Cristian Castillo, por ser un buen amigo y contactarse con Riki, haciendo posible este pequeño gesto de nuestra parte.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!]**

* * *

 _ **Súplica a las Estrellas: Una Alianza Alterna - III: El Poder de Dos Mundos.**_

Flash Sentry, al igual que todo el grupo de guardias que lo estaba acompañando, estaba observando con atención al humano que estaba entrenando sus movimientos, que consistían en una rápida serie de puños y patadas, a una velocidad alarmante para ellos. Algo que ya han visto antes, pero que de todas maneras logra sorprenderlos.

"Sigo sin saber cómo es que lo logra…" dijo uno de los guardias, analizando los movimientos del pelinegro.

"Y probablemente jamás lo sabremos." dijo otro guardia. "Digo, quiero superar mis límites…pero no creo poder llegar a eso."

"¿Acaso se sienten inferiores, soldados?" preguntó Flash Sentry, llamando la atención de ambos guardias, así como la del resto del grupo. "Les recuerdo que pronto estaremos luchando para liberar Florafauna de las garras del enemigo. Las vidas de aquellos que siguen al interior dependen de nuestro esfuerzo… ¿Acaso no es nuestro deber el proteger al indefenso? ¡Pues demuéstrenlo!"

"¡Señor, sí señor!" gritaron varios guardias, para luego separarse en distintas direcciones, seguramente para arreglar los últimos detalles antes de partir.

"Creo que les asusta mi fuerza." dijo Richar, acercándose al capitán con las manos detrás de la cabeza. "Tal vez debí haber moderado un poquito mi fuerza en el entrenamiento."

"Para nada Sir Richar." respondió Flash de inmediato. "De hecho, es un beneficio que hayan visto esa porción de su poder. A la larga, los motivará a mejorar. Tal vez no logren alcanzar la fuerza física que usted posee, pero en Equestria la fuerza física no es el único medio de defensa. Hay varios estilos y formas de luchar que pueden ayudarlos a mejorar."

"Eso es cierto." dijo Richar. "La dedicación es un elemento importante a la hora de entrenar y superarse."

"Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Sir Richar." dijo Flash, poniendo su mano derecha, cerrada en un puño, en su pecho. "Estamos orgullosos de servir a las Princesas, y ayudarlas en esta situación es nuestro deber."

"Cuento con ustedes." dijo Richar, para luego recordar algo que ocurrió durante la explicación del plan. "Dime una cosa… ¿Tú y Twilight se conocen?"

La pregunta pilló desprevenido al pegaso, sorprendiéndose por un momento.

"¿Lady…Twilight de la Corte Celestial? Así es. Nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo. Podría decirse que somos…cercanos" dijo Flash, sonrojándose un poco al final.

"Ya veo…" dijo Richar con un parcial tono burlesco, pero rápidamente cambió a su actitud de siempre. "Lady Twilight…Corte Celestial…wow. Parece que la Twilight de esta Equestria es de la nobleza."

"¿Esta Equestria?" preguntó Flash, claramente confundido.

"¿Recuerdas que Alex dijo que somos invocaciones de las Princesas? Pues no solo es eso. Nosotros vivimos en universos paralelos, o sea en distintas Equestrias. Acudimos al llamado de las Princesas, pero en nuestras Equestrias las cosas son algo parecidas. Muchos de ustedes también existen en mi mundo, y probablemente también en la Equestria de Alex."

"…Y a mí… ¿Me conoces?"

"Si… y no" responde Richar, haciendo que Flash ladeara la cabeza algo confundido. "Resulta que si se quién eres en la Equestria de donde vengo, pero aún no hemos tenido contacto de cerca… todavía. Tal vez no somos cercanos en mi Equestria, pero sé que eres parte de la guardia del Imperio de Cristal." dice intentando recordar hasta ahora lo que sabe del semental debido a la serie. "Aunque a veces te asignan temporalmente en otros lugares."

"Vaya. Eso es interesante. Entonces el Imperio de Cristal existe en tu Equestria." respondió Flash. "Yo no he salido de Florafauna. El capitán Shining Armor fue mi superior hasta que fue asignado al Imperio de Cristal."

"Tal parece que las cosas son distintas aquí." dijo Richar. "Bueno…de cualquier modo, recuerda que somos aliados, y que los ayudaré en esta batalla."

"Por supuesto Sir Richar. Estoy ansioso de trabajar con usted." respondió el capitán con una sonrisa.

"Recuperaremos Florafauna y salvaremos a los que están prisioneros. Ya verás." dijo el pelinegro, chocando el puño formado de su mano izquierda con la palma de su mano derecha.

.

.

.

.

"Es…algo difícil de creer." dijo Alexander, sin esconder su pena.

"Tal parece que ambos lugares tienen un valor sentimental para ti, y no eres el único. A muchos, incluyendo a mi hermana y a mí, nos dolió mucho el perderlos." respondió Celestia.

Alexander y Celestia se encontraban nuevamente en la tienda de descanso. Todo el grupo de la zona está realizando los preparativos finales para poder iniciar el plan. Luna estaba ayudando con toda la organización de armamento y equipamiento necesario para la tarea. Twilight y Shining también estaban ayudando para asegurarse de que no le falte nada a nadie.

"Así que estos villanos…Discord y Tirek. Ellos son los responsables de la destrucción de Canterlot y Ponyville." dijo Alexander.

"El Rey loco Discord fue el responsable de la destrucción de Canterlot. Fiel a su apodo otorgado por nuestra gente en los años anteriores, sus ambiciones y motivos para actuar carecían de lógica alguna." dijo Celestia, sin cambiar su tono de voz, que no era distinta a la de Alexander. "Luego de varios años de prosperidad, otro villano aparecería para intentar destruir Equestria: Tirek, el Rey tirano. A diferencia de Discord, Tirek no tuvo piedad. Su poderío ha sido una de las fuerzas más temibles que Equestria haya enfrentado…y la que más muertos ha dejado. Ponyville fue uno de los tantos lugares que sufrieron la ira y destrucción del tirano. Lamentablemente, Luna y yo tuvimos que tomar medidas drásticas, antes de que su rastro de muerte y sufrimiento se extendiera."

Alexander simplemente suspiró, y no dijo palabra alguna por varios segundos. Celestia se acercó hasta el humano, pudiendo notar que a pesar de que es un asunto completamente ajeno a él, parecía estar comprendiendo el dolor de dichas acciones mejor que cualquier otro ser.

"Sin importar el mundo…la guerra es y siempre será un pecado, y lo peor es que en la mayoría de los casos, lo mejor que se puede hacer, es emplear la violencia para detener a las mentes malignas que están detrás de todo. Ni siquiera Equestria se salva de tener a seres sedientos de poder…y dispuestos a aplastar a quien sea para conseguirlo."

Esa respuesta, además de comprenderla a la perfección, dada su posición en este mundo, hizo que Celestia aumentara aún más su curiosidad respecto a una duda que tiene desde que Alexander y el resto explicaron el plan.

"Alexander…esto no es ajeno para ti. ¿Cierto?"

Alexander miró a Celestia con una sonrisa que claramente ocultaba su tristeza.

"Lamentablemente Celestia…estás en lo correcto."

"Tu Equestria… ¿Sufre de estos problemas también?"

"En cierta forma, yo diría que sí." dijo Alexander. "Es algo complicado de explicar, pero hasta donde yo sé, ustedes han hecho un trabajo fenomenal."

"Y debo asumir que la lucha también es un concepto que conoces bien."

"Por obligación." respondió Alexander.

"Tanto Richar como tú tienen vidas muy importantes. Semejante fuerza e intelecto no pueden ser de vidas comunes. No en Equestria, ni en ningún otro estilo de vida." dijo Celestia. "No es necesario que me respondas, pero… ¿Qué situación vives actualmente en tu Equestria?"

Alexander se tomó un par de segundos antes de decir algo. Esto no es algo que simplemente diría y ya, pero no todos los días se presenta la ocasión de hablar de tus problemas con alguien que literalmente es de otro universo, aunque tenga semejanzas con el que conoces.

"Es una muy larga historia…pero, en resumen, soy el Líder y Estratega de un grupo llamado 'Alianza Multiespecie'. Las Princesas de mi Equestria forman parte de este grupo. Todos los miembros, de los cuales ya considero a todos como amigos cercanos, estamos en una misión para detener a un brujo que se hace llamar Holocaust. Lo que hace tan peligroso a este tipo…es que al parecer ya domina en gran parte el arte oscuro de la necromancia."

"¿Necromancia?" preguntó Celestia, sorprendiéndole al humano que el tono de voz de ella indicaba que no ha escuchado el término antes.

"La Necromancia…es una rama de la magia oscura que involucra revivir a los muertos, con múltiples propósitos." respondió Alexander con total seriedad.

La información golpeó duro a la Princesas, que llevó una de sus manos a su cara, específicamente en la zona de su boca, demostrando lo horrible de la situación, y más importante, la lucha que Alexander está librando.

"Y aun así acudieron a nuestro llamado…" dijo Celestia en voz baja, algo preocupada a juzgar por su tono de voz. "Realmente me alegra que haya seres dispuestos a ayudarnos, pero en tu caso, te alejé de una situación muy importante, donde tu presencia es crucial."

"No te preocupes." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de Celestia. "Nuestros cuerpos verdaderos están durmiendo. Methus nos explicó que el tiempo no es el mismo en todos los universos, y nuestra mente y alma son las que viajaron hasta aquí, así que para cuando terminemos, lo más probable es que tanto Richar como yo despertaremos en nuestros propios mundos, como si nada hubiera pasado en esas horas de sueño."

Celestia soltó un suspiro de alivio. Alexander por su parte está contento de ver que la Celestia de esta Equestria es la misma que conoce de la suya en cuanto a personalidad.

"Vamos a recuperar Florafauna, y después veremos qué es lo que sigue para nosotros." dijo Alexander, levantándose y caminando hacia la salida. "Si hay algo que puedo asegurar tanto de Richar como de mí…es que somos tercos y obstinados."

Una vez que Alexander menciono eso último, volviendo con Richar, este dio un estornudo repentino, para luego limpiarse la nariz de una manera confundida, pensando que tal vez alguien está hablando de él.

.

.

.

.

Teniendo todo listo para partir, ambos grupos comenzaron a moverse. Todos ellos estuvieron juntos temporalmente, pero llegando a un punto específico del bosque, los grupos se separaron, cada uno siguiendo el camino de su objetivo respectivo. El grupo de Alexander, Shining y Celestia comenzó su travesía a una de las zonas menos pobladas y concurridas de Florafauna, ya que allí está la entrada más segura y efectiva. El grupo de Richar, Luna y Twilight siguió su camino, ya que su objetivo era la entrada de Florafauna.

"He tenido la duda desde hace un rato. ¿Por qué se llama Florafauna?" preguntó Richar, que estaba caminando junto a Luna y Twilight. "A mí se me imagina la unión de las palabras 'flora' y 'fauna'. ¿Qué acaso tienen flores y animales allí?"

"A modo de resumen, es correcto." dijo Luna.

"¡Pero es mucho más que eso!" dijo Twilight, uniéndose a la conversación. "Florafauna es una ciudad, pero al mismo tiempo es un santuario y refugio para los animales, y es más impresionante de lo que crees."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y ese algo interesante es…?" preguntó el pelinegro girando su mano, para que indicara que continuara.

"Los animales salvajes no son los únicos que se refugian en Florafauna, Richar." dijo Luna, llamando la atención del humano. "Existen variadas especies que poseen características especiales. Animales que han evolucionado debido al ambiente y la supervivencia. La mayoría de estos viven en grupos, y todos tienen un Líder. A diferencia del resto del grupo, los Líderes son capaces de comunicarse con nosotros, y en todos los casos hemos llegado a un acuerdo de interés mutuo."

"¡Cool! Me gustaría verlos cuando sea posible." dijo Richar, comenzando a pensar en las posibilidades, como si dichos animales fueran especies sacadas de un juego RPG.

"Lamentablemente, no encontrarás a ninguno por ahora." dijo Luna, con algo de tristeza. "Los animales y los evolucionados ya saben que hacer en caso de que haya una emergencia. Como ellos pueden comunicarse entre ellos con facilidad, ya deben estar ocultos y a salvo en lugares que sirvan de refugio temporal."

La Princesa de la noche suspiró sin ánimos, tomándose unos momentos antes de seguir.

"Una vez que recuperemos la ciudad, nos encargaremos de informarles que es seguro volver."

"Lo más probable es que las flores de la ciudad tendrán que ser plantadas nuevamente." dijo Twilight, compartiendo algo de la pena. "Esos brutos de seguro provocaron daños por todos lados, y eso incluye las famosas flores de la ciudad."

"Muy bien. Creo que ya entiendo el porqué del nombre, y es una lástima." dijo Richar, algo pensativo. "Espero poder ver Florafauna en su máximo esplendor cuando todo esto acabe."

"Mi hermana y yo nos aseguraremos de darles un tour personal cuando sea el momento." dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

El grupo de Richar siguió su camino. Tal como Alexander había dicho, este grupo era numeroso, y era el que concentraba la mayor cantidad de guerreros. muchos miembros de la guardia real iban atrás del trío. También varios unicornios magos, y también arqueros. En el grupo había una cantidad de todas las razas. Ponis de tierra que no debían esforzarse para mostrar sus cuerpos bien entrenados. Unicornios que claramente poseían la ventaja a la hora de batallar a distancia, y pegasos que seguían al grupo volando a una velocidad moderada para no alertar al enemigo.

Tras un par de horas de caminata cautelosa, el grupo finalmente llegó a su destino, y comenzaron a posicionarse con los árboles que quedaban, ya que estaban en la entrada del bosque, y a la distancia, estaba la entrada de Florafauna, con murallas de considerable tamaño. Richar logró ver movimiento a lo lejos, y no había duda de que eran vigilantes enemigos. También logró ver equipamiento que seguramente era para lidiar con intrusos.

"No logro distinguirlos bien, pero el movimiento es obvio." dijo el pelinegro.

"Así es." dijo Luna. "Al parecer no nos han visto. A juzgar por el ataque anterior, la mayoría deben ser mercenarios."

El grupo de soldados comenzó a prepararse para el momento definitivo. Todos sacaron sus armas, prepararon sus hechizos y ajustaron su equipamiento.

Estaban listos para iniciar la primera fase del plan.

"Estamos en posición. Esperamos tu señal Richar." le dijo la Princesa Luna al humano, mientras miraba entre las plantas la 'base enemiga'.

"Excelente. Déjamelo a mí." Responde Richar con una sonrisa confiada, apuntándose a sí mismo.

Richar sale de entre las plantas y árboles, y camina sin preocupación hacia el territorio enemigo, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Los mercenarios enemigos que patrullaban el sitio de la ciudad tenían una apariencia muy similar a los minotauros y diamond dogs antropomórficos. Estos miraban hacia todas direcciones, vigilando toda el área por encima de unas murallas. Uno de ellos logro divisar desde la lejanía algo en movimiento.

"¿Qué será eso que viene allí?" preguntó uno de esos mercenarios.

Otro de ellos tomó unos binoculares que tenía para ver de lejos, y logró visualizar al joven humano, pero este solo veía un animal sin mucho pelo y con ropa.

"Creo que es una especie de mono lampiño." responde el mercenario que tenía los binoculares, mientras se los quita de los ojos. "Seguramente se perdió, y por eso viene para acá." dice con una sonrisa burlona.

"Pues que mala suerte para el pequeñín." dice el otro mercenario, mientras preparaba un arco con flecha apuntando a Richar. "Sera un buen aperitivo para pasar el rato. Dicen que la sopa de mono tiene buenos nutrientes."

Y sin perder el tiempo, lanzó la flecha.

El proyectil avanza gran velocidad, atravesando un poco la barrera del viento, y dirigiéndose directamente a Richar, en donde al final se ve como a este le da desde la lejanía en el pecho, para luego verlo desplomarse en el suelo inerte.

El grupo de Richar se alteró al ver todo desde atrás, al ver cómo le dieron al joven, sacando una inhalación de sorpresa.

"¡Oh no! ¡Esto se ve muy mal!" dice Twilight, a punto de salir de la vegetación para auxiliarlo.

"¡Espera! ¡No te muevas!" dice la Princesa Luna, deteniendo a Twilight de abandonar su puesto.

"Pero Princesa Luna, él acaba de ser..." reprocha Twilight algo alterada.

"Tranquila. Todo está bien." dice la Princesa Luna calmando tanto a Twilight como a los demás del grupo. "Solo aguarden." responde calmada, observando al joven Richar en el suelo con una mirada seria.

En las murallas de la ciudad, los mismos guardias de antes miraban como le dieron a su objetivo desde arriba.

"¡Hey! Buen tiro." dice el mercenario de los binoculares mirando cómo le acertó al objetivo.

"No por nada me dicen 'Vista De Águila'." dice el mercenario del arco orgulloso de su tiro.

"Sí, claro. Tu ni apodo tienes." responde el otro vigilante girando los ojos. "Vamos. Recojamos el botín antes de que otro animal aparezca y se lo lleve."

Los mercenarios de la muralla bajaron del sitio y se dirigieron directamente hacia donde estaba Richar tirado en el suelo, quien estaba boca arriba, mientras que con sus dos manos sostenía la flecha 'incrustada' en su pecho.

"Que cosa más fea es esta." dijo el mercenario del arco, picándolo un poco con dicha arma. "Es la primera vez que veo algo así. ¿Será alguna especie nueva? ¿O una mutación rara de la naturaleza?"

"Yo que sé. También es la primera vez que veo algo así." dijo su compañero. "Espero que sepa mejor de como se ve. Realmente es una criatura bastante horrenda…"

"¡No tanto como te dejare el rostro!" responde Richar, abriendo uno de sus ojos.

"¡Qu-"

Antes de que uno de los mercenarios dijera algo, Richar se levantó rápidamente y puso sus manos en las caras de ambos guardias.

"¡Sonrían al pajarito!" dijo el pelinegro con una voz y sonrisa un tanto macabra.

El anillo de fuego que tenía Richar rápidamente se activó, haciendo que ambas manos del joven se tornaran de un color rojizo. Seguido de eso, una inmensa explosión se presentó en el área, provocando una cortina de humo a su alrededor.

Inmediatamente, dos estelas de humo salieron disparada de esa misma cortina, estrellándose en la puerta de la muralla, rompiéndola en el acto. Esto alertó a los demás guardias, preguntándose qué pasó, acercándose al área de la destrucción, en donde vieron que las estelas de humo de antes, eran los dos mismos guardias que fueron a donde Richar, quienes ahora estaban algo calcinados y humeados, con los ojos en blanco, indicando que estaban fuera de combate.

Los demás guardias de esa fortaleza se acercaron rápidamente a la entrada destrozada con sus armas preparadas, mirando desde la lejanía donde se formó la explosión de antes. Justamente en el sitio, ahora había una cortina de fuego, en donde una silueta humana se encontraba caminando dentro del fuego hasta salir.

Richar, quien era esa silueta, ahora estaba con su nuevo aspecto, de cabello marrón con toques rojos, indicando que activo su poder del anillo de fuego.

"A la próxima, díganle horrenda a su suegra."

Richar se truena un poco el cuello sosteniéndose de la nuca con su mano, liberando una pequeña tensión. "Muy Bien. Que comience la fiesta. ¡A LA CARGA!" gritó apuntando a la ciudad en donde después una oleada de gritos y soldados salieron de la cortina de fuego, dirigiéndose a la fortaleza enemiga, al mismo tiempo que pasaban al lado del humano.

"¡ATENCION! ¡NOS ATACAN! ¡TOQUEN LA ALARMA! ¡ALERTEN A LAS OTRAS ZONAS QUE TENEMOS PROBLEMAS EN LA ENTRADA!" gritó uno de los enemigos, y tras decir eso, la alarma del sitio sonó, en donde todas las tropas enemigas se dirigían directamente al punto de ataque, dejando la mayor parte de sus puestos.

"Buena manera de llamar la atención." dice la princesa de la noche, llegando hasta el pelinegro.

"Es una de mis cualidades. Nunca puedo estar en un sitio sin al final terminar haciendo algo de caos." responde inocentemente el joven.

Por otro lado, Twilight, tenía una cara de duda mirando al joven, lo cual este se da cuenta, y más al ver que Twilight estaba como inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo, e incluso empezó a tocar su pecho como si buscara algo, pero para el joven, su forma de hacerlo era un tanto…provocativo.

"O…oye. ¿Qu…que haces?" pregunta Richar un tanto nervioso, apareciéndole unos rubores en la cara. "Me estas incomodando un poco con eso…"

"Perdona. Es solo que… ¿Cómo es que sigues ileso?" pregunta Twilight muy confundida, ladeando la cabeza junto a su cuerpo, aun mirando el pecho del joven.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta Richar.

"¡Me refiero a la flecha! Estoy más que segura que te golpeó justo en el pecho. ¿Y qué es esa nueva apariencia que tienes? Hasta donde yo sé, lo accesorios elementales solo te otorgan una habilidad de controlar un dicho elemento, no te transforman." menciona Twilight mirando su nuevo aspecto muy dudosa.

"Oh. Eso. Bueno, lo de mi apariencia, aún no encuentro explicación del todo. Solo sé que me otorgan esta imagen en mí, junto con la habilidad de controlar el elemento." menciona Richar apuntándose. "Y lo de la flecha, lo que sucedió en realidad fue…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Volviendo un poco más atrás, recordando lo sucedido anteriormente. Justo en el momento en que el mercenario lanzo la flecha.

Richar logró visualizar como un destello delgado se dirigía a él a gran velocidad. Antes de que le diera, el joven sintió como si el tiempo para él se hubiera ralentizado, lográndose dar cuenta de la flecha que estaba a punto de darle.

Justamente cuando estaba por tocar su pecho, Richar con las dos manos logró sujetar rápidamente la flecha a tiempo, evitando que se insertara en su pecho. Allí este sonrió al ver que logró frenarlo sin esfuerzo, para luego tirarse al suelo, fingiendo haberla recibido.

.

.

.

.

"Ahora sé lo que habrá sentido 'Loki' en la película de 'Avengers' cuando 'Hawkeye' intenta darle con una flecha y este la detiene con una sola mano sin siquiera verlo. ¡Fue súper!" responde un poco emocionado el joven Richar por lo que hizo. La Princesa Luna y Twilight simplemente se miraron confundidas, intentando saber de qué hablaba el joven, haciendo que estas solo se encogieran de hombros.

"No me hagan mucho caso, es cosa de dónde vengo. Obviamente no me entenderán." dijo Richar, dando unos pasos hacia adelante, sin esperar alguna respuesta de ambas chicas. "Bueno, si me disculpan…hay una ciudad que recuperar."

BGM: watch?v=zkFmXRnIKgU (Quiet Burn (Roar) - Fire Emblem Fates Music Extended)

Tras terminar de hablar, el joven empieza a correr apuntando sus dos palmas al suelo, y lanzar una llamarada que lo impulsa en el aire, volando al estilo 'Iron Man'.

Las chicas estando un poco atónicas por verlo volar sin alas de pegaso, ellas simplemente se vuelven a mirar entre ellas, para luego asentir con sus cabezas, e ir directo a recuperar la ciudad junto al grupo.

"¡Adelante soldados! ¡Recuperemos lo que nos pertenece!" grita Flash Sentry, quien dirigía la fuerza aérea de pegasos, seguido de un escuadrón de ponis de tierra.

Todos los soldados de la guardia real dieron su grito de aprobación, dispuestos a darlo todo por su ciudad.

"¡ARTILLERIA PESADA! ¡AL FRENTE!" gritó un mercenario enemigo. Tras eso, un montón de catapultas se empiezan a formar frente a la muralla, con enormes rocas incrustadas en ellas listas para ser lanzadas, apuntando a la resistencia.

"¡Apunten! ¡FUEGO!"

Tras decir eso, las catapultas lanzaron sus enormes rocas directamente a los pegasos en el aire para derribarlos. Twilight, quien corría directamente a la ciudad, logro divisar las rocas que estaban a punto de darle a su fuerza aérea. Así que ella corrió directamente a una laguna que estaba cerca.

"¡Envuelve y frena! ¡Manto de Agua!" recita Twilight, y con su bastón, apunta a la laguna y luego hacia las rocas en el aire. El agua de la laguna salió disparada directamente al aire, y está en cadena, envuelve todas las rocas, frenándolas en el aire.

"¡Frío súbito! ¡Congelamiento Exterior!"

Tras las palabras, cada una de las rocas se convierte en esferas de hielo aún en el aire.

"¡Explota y desintegra! ¡Relámpagos en Cadena!"

Con esto, del anillo en su cuerno envía una lanza de relámpagos, que impactó en una roca, y como su hechizo mencionaba, esta se desvió en cadenas entre las demás rocas, explotándolas en el acto de una en una, convirtiéndolas en escarcha fría, estilo nieve.

"Ufff…eso estuvo cerca." dijo Twilight, aliviada y secándose el sudor, tanto por la presión como por el esfuerzo mágico que liberó. Sin embargo, no se percató que una segunda oleada de rocas fue lanzada nuevamente a los pegasos, haciendo que Twilight se alterara del miedo, ya que no tenía tiempo para recitar otro hechizo.

Los Pegasos de la resistencia que volaban a la ciudad, frenaron del susto al ver que las rocas estaban a punto de darles. Richar logró ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no lo iba a dejar así, por lo que cambió de dirección, dirigiéndose a las rocas.

"(Llegó la hora de probar una de las habilidades que aparecían en mi grimorio.)" pensó el pelinegro, preparándose, para luego gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Gorrión Veloz!"

Se escuchó una voz detrás de los Pegasos. Lo único que pudieron comprender luego, fue que una especie de bala roja pasó a un lado de ellos, y luego dicha bala comenzó a chocar y a destruir las rocas, como si fuera una pelota de ping pong, reduciéndolas a escombros, acabando con todas.

Una vez que terminó, esa bala roja se posó frente a los Pegasos. Más específicamente cerca de Flash Sentry, y luego pudieron apreciar que se trataba de Richar, quien ahora tenía una mirada seria y un aura enrojecida, muy parecida a un "Kaiō-ken", mientras usaba el fuego de sus manos como si fueran propulsores.

"¡Vamos chicos! ¡Tenemos una batalla que ganar!" gritó el joven pelinegro, para luego salir impulsado nuevamente a la ciudad.

"¡Increíble!"

"¡Eso fue asombroso!"

"¿Pero qué velocidad fue esa? Apenas pude ver algo."

"¡No cabe duda que nuestras princesas invocaron a unos seres poderosos!"

Era lo que mencionaban algunos de los pegasos de la resistencia. Por otro lado, Flash Sentry estaba todavía en un estado de estupefacción.

"(Me es imposible imaginar que alguien haga eso. No mentían las Princesas cuando dijeron que eran unos seres bastante fuertes.)" se dice mentalmente, para luego sacudir su cabeza y quitarse el asombro.

"¡Ya lo oyeron, no se retrasen y avancen!" responde Flash, apuntando hacia adelante, volviendo a volar seguido de sus compañeros.

Richar que seguía adelante en el aire, rompía una que otras rocas que se atravesaban en su camino sin frenar su avance, con una sonrisa triunfal, pues comprobó que la habilidad que quiso usar funcionó:

 _ **II-Gorrión Veloz:**_ _El usuario sacrifica una porción de su energía vital, obteniendo a cambio un aumento temporal de poder y velocidad (cinco minutos)._

"(Esas catapultas son un estorbo para el avance. Tendré que destruirlas para evitar bajas.)" se dice a sí mismo el pelinegro, para aumentar la velocidad, llegando hasta la muralla, y posicionándose bajo las catapultas.

"¡Huracán de Lluvia Ardiente!"

Tras esas palabras, Richar gira sobre su eje a gran velocidad, provocando un tornado rojo, en donde después de este salen disparadas varias balas de fuego, que se dirigieron solamente a las catapultas, haciéndolas explotar en el acto, y golpeando a los mercenarios que estaban cerca.

Al destruir la última catapulta, Richar dejo de girar y se dirigió al suelo en un lugar despejado, en donde se tambaleó un poco, debido a que se mareo por ese giro.

"Aún…no me acostumbro…a girar tanto…" decía tratando de calmarse.

Al rato, varios mercenarios que se dirigían al sitio donde fueron destruidas las catapultas, empezaron a preguntarse qué demonios ocurrió, y solo notaban escombros de sus armas pesadas, además de mercenarios tirados en el suelo fuera de combate, producto de la explosión.

Algunos de los enemigos lograron visualizar a Richar, quien aún estaba tratando de recuperarse de su mareo, y se acercaron hasta a él con sus armas apuntándoles.

"¿Qué clase de cosa es esta? ¿Es algún animal que se escapó de la cocina?" dijo uno de los mercenarios del grupo que rodeaban a Richar.

Richar ya había logrado quitarse el mareo hasta entonces, para luego mirar que ahora estaba rodeado de mercenarios enemigos.

"Órale, no esperaba bienvenida tan rápido." dijo el joven pelinegro sin mucha preocupación. Algunos de los mercenarios se impresionaron al escuchar que hablaba. "Perdón por la intromisión, pero están usando armas ilegalmente en esta ciudad. Por esa razón tuve que destruirlas"

Los mercenarios se miraron entre sí, para luego echarse a reír, como si él hubiera dicho el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

"¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Tú? ¿En serio? ¡No nos hagas reír mono lampiño!" dice un Diamond dog de entre ese grupo. Al parecer no se creían o sabían que un simple 'primate' había acabado con las catapultas. Esa última palabra, hizo que se le marcaran las venas a Richar en la frente.

"Que simio tan chistoso. Si fuera por mí, te tendría como mascota de entretenimiento, pero hasta donde yo sé, los animales que se recogen son para la cena de la tarde. Alguien que lo devuelva a la cocina, después nos damos un buen festín de 'macaco frito' ¡JAJAJAJAJA!"

Ese chistecito lanza una reacción en cadena a los demás mercenarios, logrando que más venas de enojo se formaran en el rostro de Richar.

"Mi amigo… acabas de asegurar tu condena de muerte." dice el humano entre dientes mientras le rechinaban, junto a un aura rojiza que se formaba e incrementaba poco a poco.

"¡JA! ¿¡Escucharon lo que dijo!? ¡El cree que-"

El mercenario no termina su frase, ya que recibió un fuerte puñetazo ardiente en toda la cara, que hasta incluso se pudo ver, como se le hundía el rostro, mandándolo a volar y estrellarse contra varios mercenarios en cadena.

Esto hizo que los mercenarios que vieron tal acto se estremecieran y empezaran a sudar frio de la impresión.

"A ver…" responde Richar con una voz escalofriante, y con la mirada agachada. "¿Quién sigue?"

El pelinegro levanta la mirada, en donde ante la vista de los mercenarios, ellos podían ver un buen fulgor rojo salir de sus ojos, envuelto en un claro enojo.

.

.

.

.

BGM -OFF-

Mientras la batalla en la entrada de Florafauna seguía su curso, el grupo de Shining, junto a la Princesa Celestia y Alexander llegó hasta el punto de acceso a la ciudad. Al parecer la primera fase estaba funcionando, pues parte del camino que usualmente tendría guardias y en este caso mercenarios, ahora estaba vacío.

Todos avanzaron de manera segura hasta el castillo, y en el camino, el humano pudo ver la situación de la ciudad: Algunos edificios parecían estar en perfectas condiciones. Los colores de estos eran más vivos que en Canterlot. También notó que había muchas áreas verdes, pues también alcanzó a ver flores con formas y colores más llamativos que las que estaban en el Bosque Everfree.

Lamentablemente, no todo era bueno, pues algunos edificios parecían tener daños parciales, como paredes y ventanas rotas. Otros no corrieron tanta suerte, teniendo pisos enteros destruidos, con las paredes completamente hecha añicos, mostrando el daño interior a cualquiera que pasara en las cercanías. También había rastros en ciertas áreas verdes que indicaban que hubo fuego, pues parte del pasto estaba incompleto y quemado. Algunas flores estaban incompletas o cortadas casi por completo.

"El daño es evidente, pero no es tan alto como esperaba." dijo Celestia en voz baja. "Tenemos suerte. Las reparaciones no tardarán mucho."

"Primero debemos asegurarnos de recuperar el castillo y derrotar a las fuerzas enemigas." dijo Alexander con el mismo volumen.

"Ya estamos llegando al castillo." informó Shining Armor. Con esto, el selecto grupo encargado de la segunda fase del plan siguió su camino.

Alexander ya había visto el castillo desde cierta distancia. Cosa que no es sorprendente considerando su tamaño que iguala al castillo de Canterlot que él conoce. A medida que iban avanzando entre las calles y árboles, su tamaño aumentaba. La entrada principal obviamente no era una opción. Sería la entrada más vigilada. Afortunadamente, no era la única.

Mientras rodeaban el área del castillo para ir a una de las entradas menos conocidas, y que solo el escuadrón de Shining y las Princesas conocen, pudieron escuchar lo que parecía ser una charla entre algunos soldados enemigos. También notaron que varios estaban saliendo del castillo.

"¿Qué? ¿En la entrada? ¿Estás seguro?"

"Eso dice el reporte. El tipo tiene suerte de haber presenciado tal destrucción y haber escapado."

"Pero… ¿Es realmente cierto? ¿Una especie de mono es el que está causando estragos?"

"Normalmente no lo creería…pero si hubieras visto el miedo que este tipo tenía cuando nos contó lo que está pasando…"

"No puedo pensar en alguien que pueda tener tanto poder como para destruir las catapultas como si nada, además de lidiar con olas enteras de mercenarios armados como si nada. Esa fuerza es solo comparable con…bueno, ya sabes…"

"Los miembros de más alto rango en la Nueva Unión. Lo sé. Esos tipos dan miedo. Y para rematar son calculadores. No por nada esperaron hasta este momento para atacar la ciudad de las Princesas. Han planeado mucho."

"¡Sin mencionar que se quedan con todo el botín del castillo! ¡Malditos suertudos!"

"No lo digas muy fuerte. Esos tipos son capaces de matarte si dices algo que los haga enojar. Son así de fuertes. Ni todos nosotros juntos podríamos contra ellos. Solo dedícate a tu trabajo que para eso nos pagan."

Alexander y Shining lograron observar el movimiento de soldados, y la charla ya no se podía escuchar, ya que los mercenarios que estaban hablando también comenzaron a moverse en esa dirección. Si bien la seguridad en el castillo todavía era una prioridad, al parecer se vieron forzados a mandar una buena cantidad de refuerzos.

"Está funcionando." dijo Shining. "Parece que el grupo de Richar, la Princesa Luna y mi hermana lo está logrando. Están ganando, y eso está obligando a los enemigos a mandar más refuerzos."

"Pero… ¿Destruir catapultas y derrotar a múltiples mercenarios con facilidad?" preguntó Celestia. "En verdad debo reconocerlo. Richar está facilitando mucho las cosas."

"Y por eso decidí que debía ir en ese grupo." dijo Alexander. "No creo igualar su fuerza, y su forma de luchar sería más efectiva allá. Lo que debemos hacer aquí requiere de más cuidado y precisión."

"Todos prepárense." dijo el capitán. "Vamos a entrar al castillo."

BGM: watch?v=ORFayFT93qw ([Music] Fire Emblem: Awakening ► Storm Clouds ║Extended║)

El grupo se acercó con cuidado a su objetivo, que era una de las paredes exteriores del castillo. Afortunadamente no había nadie vigilando esta parte. Alexander pensó que tal vez se debe a que no han encontrado este acceso secreto.

Celestia se acercó, e iluminó por unos segundos su cuerno. De inmediato, varios segmentos cuadrados de la pared comenzaron a brillar con el mismo color de su magia, para luego desaparecer, revelando un estrecho pasillo al frente.

"Déjenme ir primero." dijo Alexander. "Necesito comprobar que no haya trampas."

Estando de acuerdo, el resto del grupo dejó que el humano entrara primero. El pasillo era muy simple, ya que, a diferencia del exterior de la muralla y el resto del castillo, este parecía ser solo de madera, y con algunas lámparas como fuente de iluminación.

Tras avanzar por un par de segundos, pudo comprobar que no había trampas, y había una puerta de madera al final. Sin embargo, del otro lado había auras que indicaban presencias, y Alexander pudo ver un verde muy oscuro en todas.

"(Son cuatro.)" pensó el humano, para luego pensar en qué hacer. Rápidamente tuvo una idea, pero debía ser rápido. Con una señal de sus manos le indicó al grupo que esperara. Se preparó por un momento, y finalmente, abrió la puerta de golpe, moviéndose a gran velocidad.

Apenas tuvo visión del otro lado, se enfocó solamente en los cuatro seres que logró ver. Todos parecían ser diamond dogs. En el instante que estos giraron para examinar el ruido que escucharon, Alexander soltó exactamente cuatro proyectiles de viento que golpearon violentamente a los mercenarios, mandándolos a volar de inmediato. Todos chocaron con la pared, y no volvieron a levantarse. Acto seguido, Alexander le indicó al grupo a lo lejos que era seguro venir.

Mientras venían, Alexander logró ver que la habitación era muy simple, y parecía tener muchas cajas del mismo tamaño. También logró ver un par de cofres que estaban parcialmente abiertos, y para sorpresa del humano, tenían lo que parecían ser gemas de distintos colores y tamaños.

"Esta es una de las tantas bodegas que existen en el castillo, y solamente Luna, Shining Armor y yo conocemos de la existencia de esta ruta de escape. Las puertas de salida solo aparecen con un hechizo especial que reacciona únicamente con Luna y conmigo." dijo Celestia.

"Revisen la siguiente habitación." ordenó Shining. Parte de su escuadrón asintió en silencio, activando sus hechizos de camuflaje, para luego abrir con cuidado la siguiente puerta. Les bastó solo un instante para indicar que era seguro avanzar.

El grupo continuó su camino, saliendo de la habitación, e ingresando a un nuevo pasillo, esta vez con más espacio que el anterior. El interior no tenía nada que envidiarle a Canterlot. Dejando de lado el color del material utilizado en las paredes, techo y suelo, era prácticamente lo mismo. Alfombras limpias, cuadros de arte, candelabros, y muchas puertas con varias habitaciones en ellas. Al mismo tiempo, el grupo de Shining no perdió el tiempo, revisando las puertas y comprobando posibles amenazas.

"Lo más probable es que esos diamond dogs querían robar las gemas de esa habitación sin ser vistos." dijo un miembro del escuadrón de Shining. "No parecen haber guardias en esta zona."

"Estamos con suerte." dijo el capitán con una ligera sonrisa. "Realmente están nerviosos con la noticia del poder de Richar. Ahora…"

El capitán comenzó a mirar alrededor. Específicamente en la parte del techo.

"Necesitamos averiguar en donde está el otro sujeto que lideró el ataque. Ese tal Robust no estaba solo cuando alcancé a verlo en el ataque."

"Debe estar en un lugar donde pueda dar las órdenes con facilidad." dijo Celestia. "No me extrañaría si está sentándose en la silla de mi trono, o el de Luna."

"La sala del trono…en el piso más alto." dijo Shining, sin ánimos. "Esto no será fácil. Aún con la ayuda del otro grupo, los mercenarios restantes de seguro estarán vigilando."

Celestia estaba apunto de decir algo, pero notó que Alexander ha estado en silencio todo este tiempo.

"¿Alexander?"

El humano seguía pensativo, y luego enfocó su mirada en Celestia.

"Estaba pensando en lo que hablaron esos mercenarios hace poco." respondió Alexander. "De todo lo que hablaron, dijeron algo que realmente debemos considerar."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó uno de los guardias del escuadrón de Shining.

"La parte en donde hablan de que la Nueva Unión se queda con el 'botín'."

"Típico interés de ladrones y ratas que aprovechan estas situaciones." dijo Shining con un claro disgusto.

"Creo que va más allá." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención del resto. "Dijeron que esperaron hasta este momento. Eso quiere decir que tal vez…la razón de que atacaran no fuera simplemente para dominar este territorio. Tal vez…ellos buscan algo. Algo que está en el castillo. Algo que tal vez no estaba antes, pero que ahora tienen."

Celestia entendió de inmediato, y al parecer Shining junto al resto también.

"Es una posibilidad." dijo Celestia. "Es cierto que guardamos ciertos artefactos en el castillo. Si su objetivo es alguno de ellos, entonces tarde o temprano los encontrarán, sin importar la cantidad de seguridad que tengan."

"Necesitamos más información." dijo Alexander.

"Lamentablemente no sabemos nada de ellos que tenga relación con algún artefacto que esté en el castillo." dijo Shining. "Todo lo que sabemos es sobre sus movimientos y tropas."

"Tal vez tenemos una oportunidad. Tal vez 'ellos' saben qué buscan." dijo Alexander, con un tono de entendimiento.

"¿Ellos?" preguntó un miembro más del escuadrón. Alexander volvió a enfocar su vista en la Princesa.

"¿Dónde están los calabozos?"

En ese instante, el grupo entero unió los cabos y entendieron la idea del humano.

"Prisioneros." dijo Shining Armor, comenzando a sonreír nuevamente. "Claro. Tal vez alguno de ellos escuchó, o vio algo que nos pueda ayudar a entender el objetivo de estos tipos."

"Si vamos a ir a los calabozos, hay que asegurarse también de liberarlos." agregó Celestia. "Cualquier ayuda será bienvenida, y estoy segura de que encontraremos tanto civiles como soldados."

"Ya escucharon. Nos movemos a los calabozos." dijo Shining con una voz autoritaria, pero manteniendo su volumen moderado. El resto asintió rápidamente, y volvieron a utilizar el hechizo de camuflaje. Celestia utilizó el hechizo en Alexander, por lo que también podía moverse con mayor libertad desde ahora. Por supuesto, el humano se aseguró de no estar muy cerca de Shining y su escuadrón, ya que, con la cercanía existía el riesgo de anular sus hechizos, pero estando cerca de Celestia no sería un problema.

Así, el grupo avanzó a un ritmo estable y seguro por todo el piso principal, ya que los calabozos se encontraban en el piso subterráneo. De vez en cuando encontraban mercenarios vigilando, los cuales eran rápidamente noqueados por los miembros del escuadrón de Shining Armor, y Alexander también contribuía con ataques sorpresa. En el camino, se toparon con algunas trampas que estaban arregladas con magia de unicornio. Afortunadamente, las habilidades de Alexander salieron a brillar, anulando los mecanismos mágicos, dejándolos inutilizables, lo cuál facilitó considerablemente el camino al calabozo, que era la zona que contenía la mayoría de dichas trampas.

El ambiente cambió notablemente cuando bajaron al subterráneo. Las paredes eran totalmente de piedra. La única fuente de iluminación eran las antorchas en las paredes, y los pasillos volvieron a ser estrechos.

"Alto." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de todos atrás de él.

La razón por la que detuvo a todos se debió a que podía sentir el aura de muchos seres, y esta vez los colores eran demasiados. Logró ver colores azul, rojo y amarillo. También notó los que eran verde oscuro. Estos debían ser guardias enemigos. Los otros colores, sin embargo, eran claramente los prisioneros.

"Celestia." dijo Alexander en voz baja. "¿Cómo es la estructura de los calabozos?"

Más adelante, en las celdas principales del piso, los mercenarios, que esta vez consistían en ponis de tierra, se movían con aburrimiento, al mismo tiempo que observaban con indiferencia a los que estaban del otro lado de las barras: ponis de todas las edades y tanto sanos como heridos. Una buena parte de ellos se veían asustados, pero otros miraban con un absoluto odio a los guardias. Unos pocos solo actuaban con indiferencia, sabiendo que no les servía de nada el quejarse, ya que solo gastarían energía.

"¿Cuándo se acaban nuestras rondas?" preguntó uno de los vigilantes. "Me enferma ver a estos ponis."

"Si me dejaras salir, te daría una razón para no estar aquí." dijo un guardia real que estaba tras las rejas.

"Que lindo. Agradece que estás con vida imbécil." dijo otro mercenario. "Si fuera nuestra decisión, todos ustedes ya estarían muertos. Bueno, al menos los sementales. Las hembras son más valiosas y los niños venderían bien al mejor postor."

Con esto, el grupo de mercenarios comenzó a reír con gusto, como si hubieran contado un buen chiste. Esto fue un duro golpe a los sementales civiles que estaban encerrados, y un sentimiento de terror en las yeguas, tanto las solteras como las que tenían hijos, los cuales ya no estaban llorando simplemente porque ya han llorado por tanto tiempo que no les queda más lagrimas que derramar.

"No entiendo porqué nuestro empleador no los quiere muertos, y no me importa. Mientras me paguen, estoy dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes." dijo nuevamente el mercenario.

"Todos ustedes…manchando el suelo de esta hermosa ciudad…" dijo una de las yeguas civiles, llamando la atención de los enemigos. "Vienen de la nada para atormentarnos, matarnos y acabar con la paz que las Princesas han mantenido por tantos años… ¿Y todo por dinero?"

"El dinero mueve al mundo, querida." dijo otro mercenario. "Lo que pasa es que ustedes no están al tanto. Si llegan a vivir los siguientes días, estarán escuchando sobre la Nueva Unión. Esto va más allá de Florafauna. Equestria entrará en una fase de cambio, y quiero estar en el bando que va a ganar."

"No se saldrán con la suya." dijo otro guardia real tras las rejas. "Las Princesas harán todo lo necesario para sacarlos a todos ustedes de aquí, y que no vuelvan a poner pie en nuestros hogares."

"No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero las Princesas fueron derrotadas y forzadas a escapar." dijo otro mercenario más. "Ya no sigan con sus esperanzas. Ustedes son un daño menor. Ella no volverá por ustedes. Por más que se haga la generosa y sabia, ustedes no son importantes para ella."

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

Una voz desconocida, y que definitivamente no era ni de los mercenarios ni de los prisioneros se escuchó con algo de eco, y claramente indicaba algo de distancia. Ninguno de ellos logró decir siquiera alguna palabra en respuesta, ya que lo siguiente que sus ojos apreciaron, fue que una serie de objetos verdosos pasó por el pasillo, golpeado absolutamente a todos los mercenarios en el lugar. La ola de proyectiles se mantuvo por cinco segundos, y al terminar, todos los mercenarios quedaron en el rincón más lejano del lugar, amontonados en el suelo, y todos con múltiples cortes y parte de sus armaduras rotas.

Los prisioneros por un momento temieron por sus vidas, pero la sorpresa se apoderó de todos al ver a un ser que jamás habían visto, acercarse desde la única salida disponible del lugar.

"Porque el dinero no los salvó de eso." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa, para luego hacer una seña con su mano. Luego comenzó a acercarse al centro de la zona, observando que había prisioneros a ambos lados.

"(Algunos se ven bien, pero otros se ven heridos…)" pensó el humano, al ver que algunos ponis tenían manchas de sangre en sus prendas dañadas, lo que significaba que sus heridas no han sido tratadas.

"No crean nada de lo que estos tipos dijeron." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de los ponis. "Actualmente estamos luchando para recuperar Florafauna."

"Alexander. ¿Cuál es la situación?"

Shining llegó hasta Alexander, seguido de su escuadrón, sorprendiendo nuevamente a los prisioneros.

"Algunos están heridos Shining. Hay que sacarlos de este lugar lo antes posible."

"Y es lo que haremos."

Una voz que los prisioneros reconocieron de inmediato se escuchó en el lugar, haciendo que todos comenzaran a sonreír con esperanzas y a permitirse un poco de gozo. Celestia fue la última en entrar al lugar, y no perdió el tiempo, iluminando su cuerno, y teletransportando a todos los prisioneros al otro lado de las rejas, quedando libres.

"¡Princesa Celestia!"

"¡Es la Princesa!"

"¡Lo sabía!"

"¡Silencio!" dijo Shining en de una manera rápida, pero sin subir mucho la voz. "Esta misión aún no ha terminado, y hasta ahora no han descubierto nuestra presencia en el castillo."

Los rescatados se callaron al instante.

"Si hay algo que las Princesas JAMÁS van a hacer, es abandonarlos." dijo Alexander, dándole aún más ánimos a los ponis liberados.

"Necesito que los que estén heridos se acerquen por favor." dijo Shining Armor con respeto. En cosa de segundos, todos los que estaban heridos se acercaron al escuadrón, que estaba listo para tratar sus heridas.

"Celestia." dijo Alexander, llamando la atención de la Princesa. "Habla con tus súbditos. Yo vigilaré que nadie nos descubra. Cuando termines, avísame, y continuaremos con el plan."

Celestia simplemente asintió, sin perder el tiempo, y uniéndose a sus súbditos, que se acercaron de inmediato a ella.

"Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que sufrir en estas últimas horas, mis queridos súbditos, pero el tiempo es vital, y cualquier información que ustedes sepan sobre el enemigo y sus planes nos puede beneficiar."

.

.

.

.

BGM -OFF-

"¡Fuera de mi camino!"

BGM: watch?v=VwPLsIP1AmI (Boss Battle 1 - Kid Icarus: Uprising Music Extended)

Richar golpeó con fuerza al mercenario que tenía al frente, mandándolo a volar con facilidad varios metros, e incluso dejándolo fuera de combate de inmediato, aunque varios más comenzaron a acercársele. No lejos de allí, las tropas comandadas por Flash Sentry junto a la Princesa Luna seguían avanzando y ganando terreno.

"¡Sigan! ¡Mantengan la batalla a nuestro favor!" gritó el pegaso, mientras volaba rápidamente a otro sector para ayudar. Sus compañeros lanzaron otro grito de guerra, y continuaron avanzando.

En el tiempo que ha durado la batalla en la entrada de Florafauna, toda artillería pesada que tenían los mercenarios fue destruida, y las fuerzas del grupo de Richar han tomado control de la entrada. Una gran mayoría de los enemigos que vigilaban dicha entrada ya han sido derrotados, y ahora estaban lidiando con todos los refuerzos que han mandado desde el centro de la ciudad.

"(Tenemos la ventaja.)" pensó Flash, mientras volaba en el campo de batalla. "(Si mantenemos este ritmo…)"

Algo detuvo todo pensamiento del capitán, pues a lo lejos logró ver que Twilight Sparkle estaba siendo rodeada por extrañas criaturas oscuras con forma humanoide. No eran grandes, pero por el número eran capaces de hacerle daño. Twilight estaba usando su bastón para atacarlos con magia elemental, pero eso no evitaba que se le acercaran cada vez más.

"¡Twilight!"

Flash Sentry voló a una velocidad mayor, llegando en menos de dos segundos, aterrizando con firmeza al lado de la unicornio.

"¡Flash!"

El pegaso giró con maestría su lanza, fijando su vista en las criaturas que estaban frente a él.

"Esbirros de sombra…todavía quedan invocadores entre los enemigos."

Las criaturas se abalanzaron a Flash sin pensarlo dos veces. El pegaso rápidamente movió su lanza, atacando al esbirro más a la derecha, clavándole la punta de la lanza en el pecho, y rápidamente utilizó su arma para golpear horizontalmente a todos, empujándolos violentamente a su izquierda. El esbirro que atacó primero se deshizo hasta desaparecer por completo. El resto estaba comenzando a levantarse.

Flash movió su lanza, teniéndola en una posición que indicaba que la clavaría en el suelo, y comenzó a volar, ganando algo de altura.

"¡Lanza vendaval!"

Inmediatamente después del grito, la lanza de Flash comenzó a tener un aura verde claro en todo el borde. Acto seguido, el pegaso lanzó con fuerza su lanza en dirección a los esbirros. En menos de un segundo, su arma quedó clavada en el suelo, a centímetros de las criaturas, y casi al instante, alrededor de la lanza se generó una corriente de viento que mandó a volar a todas las criaturas a una velocidad impresionante. Muchas de estas chocaron con un árbol o una muralla, deshaciéndose de inmediato. Las otras que chocaron en el suelo no tuvieron mejor suerte.

"¿Estás bien Twilight?" preguntó Flash con firmeza.

"Gracias a ti." respondió la unicornio con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. "A veces olvido que también tienes un arma encantada."

"Sé que tienes un gran talento Twilight, pero en combate cuerpo a cuerpo tienes una gran desventaja." dijo el capitán con seriedad. "Mantén tu distancia para tus hechizos. No me lo perdonaría si resultas herida."

Twilight le dio una nueva y cálida sonrisa, para luego asentir, y seguir su consejo de inmediato, retrocediendo hacia donde estaba el grupo principal.

"¡DISPAREN!"

un grupo de arqueros mercenarios disparó una ronda de flechas con fuego en la punta, en dirección a un grupo de guardias reales. Afortunadamente, Luna estaba cerca, y actuó de inmediato, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo al frente.

"¡Refleja y reenvía! ¡Espejo de Luz!"

Un muro de energía mágica se generó frente al grupo de la guardia real. Se vería como un muro mágico generado por un unicornio veterano, de no ser por el brillante blanco que coloreaba todo el muro. Las flechas llegaron hasta este, pero en vez de bloquear el ataque, el muro las 'absorbió', ya que las flechas desaparecieron en el aire. En instantes, del muro salieron las mismas flechas, siguiendo exactamente la misma trayectoria y fuerza, pero ahora en dirección contraria, hacia los mercenarios.

Como resultado, el grupo enemigo comenzó a dispersarse, aunque algunos no corrieron tanta suerte, recibiendo las flechas y quemándose de inmediato. De la nada, Richar apareció ante ellos, viniendo desde otro sector a una velocidad mayor a la que ellos podrían comprender. Lo único que pudieron procesar en los siguientes segundos, fue que salieron volando varios metros con un intenso dolor.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es todo lo que tienen?" preguntó en voz alta el pelinegro.

Como si le hubieran respondido, una figura oscura comenzó a formarse a la distancia. Dicha figura llamó la atención del humano, de la Princesa Luna, y del resto del grupo, porque en cosa de segundos, la figura terminó con un tamaño comparable al de una casa, y además se veía algo más gordo que el resto. El gigante era como los esbirros anteriores, pero con un tamaño mayor, y su mano izquierda fue reemplazada con la forma de un mazo.

"Oh… ¿También tienen eso?" responde con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras apuntaba con uno de sus dedos, para luego cambiarla por una expresión de leve molestia.

"Yo y mi bocota…"

Los cuatro hechiceros que unieron sus fuerzas para lograr esa invocación cayeron de rodillas al suelo, apenas teniendo fuerzas para mantenerse estables.

"Veamos cómo se las arregla con este." dijo uno de los mercenarios cerca de la criatura.

"¡Los esbirros de sombra no son nada comparados con un gigante!" dijo otro mercenario, para luego observar a sus otros compañeros que se estaban acercando. "¡ATAQUEN!"

El gigante comenzó su movimiento, al mismo tiempo que los otros mercenarios iban atrás de este. El grupo de Luna junto con todos los otros, incluyendo a Flash y a Twilight, estaban en un aprieto, sin saber que hacer para poder defenderse de semejante monstruo.

Richar sin embargo, tenía otros planes.

"Oh no… ¡Ni lo pienses!" gritó el pelinegro mientras volvía a encender el fuego en sus manos. "¡No mientras YO esté aquí!"

La criatura gigante notó a Richar, que rápidamente volvió a impulsarse al frente utilizando el poder del fuego en sus manos. Ante esto, el gigante se detuvo, y comenzó a levantar su 'mazo', con la clara intención de atacarlo.

"¡Richar!" gritó Twilight. "¡No! ¡Es peligroso!"

"Pues yo también lo soy…" dijo en voz baja Richar mientras seguía avanzando.

"¡Richar!" gritó Flash Sentry, comenzando a volar de inmediato en dirección a su lanza, para tomarla y rápidamente moverse en dirección al humano. El resto de las tropas al ver la acción del humano y del capitán, acumuló todo el coraje que pudo, y también comenzaron a cargar contra el monstruo.

"¡Alto!" gritó Luna, llamando la atención de todas sus tropas, incluyendo al capitán. "Dejen que Richar haga su movimiento, y luego avanzaremos."

"Pero Princesa…" dijo Flash, acercándose a ella. "¡Él va solo!"

"Y seguramente lo prefiere así." respondió Luna con seriedad. "Con sus habilidades, Richar se siente más cómodo actuando solo y así asegurarse de que nadie salga herido."

Luna en ese momento se permitió una leve sonrisa.

"Además…confío en él."

Richar mientras tanto estaba llegando hasta el gigante de sombra, pero este ya estaba esperándolo, pues cuando el humano estuvo en el rango indicado, comenzó a bajar su mano transformada en mazo con toda su fuerza.

"¡Gorrión Veloz!"

Richar volvió a rodearse de un aura rojiza, al mismo tiempo que preparaba sus brazos para el inminente impacto.

"(A ver que tan fuerte golpeas, bestia.)" pensó Richar, acumulando toda su energía en sus brazos.

Lo siguiente que todo el mundo pudo notar, fue el tremendo sonido del impacto que causó el golpe del gigante, provocando una corriente de aire intensa, seguido de una gran estela de polvo, que impidió a todos el poder ver el resultado del masivo ataque.

Los mercenarios, sin embargo, comenzaron a gritar de felicidad.

"¡AL FÍN! ¡Acabamos con ese estúpido mono!" gritó uno de ellos.

"Por un momento pensé que sería nuestro fin." dijo otro, completamente aliviado.

"Ahora que ese imbécil esta fuera, tal vez tenemos una chance de-"

Algo hizo que el mercenario dejara de hablar. Algo que de hecho llamó la atención de todos.

Ese algo, fue el sonido que produce el fuego cuando está en progreso, quemando y avanzando.

El gigante parecía estar moviendo su brazo atacante de forma extraña, como si estuviera temblando, y con cada segundo que pasaba, el movimiento lentamente se hacía más frenético. Esto fue algo que tanto los mercenarios como el grupo de la Princesa Luna pudieron apreciar.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó un mercenario.

"Lo aplastó… ¿Verdad?" preguntó otro.

El humo comenzó a disiparse, y tras un par de segundos, la escena fue revelada, lo que provocó un grito de sorpresa por parte de los enemigos, y un alivio para Luna y el resto de sus tropas.

El 'mazo' nunca tocó el suelo, ya que este parecía intacto. El gigante parecía temblar, porque estaba aplicando fuerza para poder avanzar. Claramente, sin tener resultado, pues su avance estaba siendo bloqueado por un par de manos, que tenían una clara muestra de fuego a su alrededor.

Y a un humano que a juzgar por su expresión, estaba aplicando más fuerza de la que uno podría pensar.

"No puede ser…" dijo uno de los mercenarios en voz baja, sin poder creerlo.

"¡Es imposible!" gritó otro.

"¿¡Qué demonios está ocurriendo!?¡ NADIE podría aguantar eso!" gritó un tercer enemigo.

Las reacciones también comenzaron a inundar el bando de Luna.

"Lo está…manteniendo…" dijo uno de los guardias, con algo de esfuerzo, pues le costó un tanto el poder hablar.

"Con sus…manos." dijo otro, en las mismas condiciones.

Twilight tenía los ojos abiertos como nunca, con mil preguntas pasando en su mente. Todas relacionadas con Richar, y en cómo es que logró detener el ataque de una criatura de semejante tamaño.

"(Alexander tenía razón.)" pensó Luna en su mente de manera calmada, aunque su expresión externa indicaba todo lo contrario. "(Richar es el más fuerte de todos aquí.)"

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Richar, aun aplicando fuerza en sus manos, aunque en su rostro mostraba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, al mismo tiempo que estas comenzaron a brillar con una mezcla de naranjo y amarillo. "Pues ahora es mi turno."

Richar liberó parte del poder en sus manos, generando un impulso de fuego tan fuerte, que forzó el brazo armado del gigante para atrás, al mismo tiempo que el propio pelinegro retrocedió un poco debido a la intensidad de su propia fuerza empleada. Sin perder el tiempo, Richar se propulsó hacia arriba con sus manos utilizando el poder del fuego, avanzando rápidamente hasta el gigante, pasando justo frente al brazo que este utilizó para atacarlo.

"¿Sabes como se sintió tu ataque?" preguntó Richar, cargando la energía en un puño que estaba preparando.

"¡SE SINTIÓ ASÍ!"

Richar golpeó sin remordimientos el brazo del gigante, con una fuerza tan grande, que impulsó la mano con forma de mazo hasta su propia cara oscura, y en menos de un segundo, el gigante recibió el impacto de su propio cuerpo en su cara, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco hacia atrás. Richar de inmediato volvió a moverse, quedando más arriba que el gran monstruo, para luego impulsarse con fuerza hacia delante, y sin siquiera esperar algún tipo de respuesta de su gigantesco enemigo, Richar le dio un segundo golpe, esta vez en lo que alguien diría informalmente como 'todo lo que se llama cara'. Como resultado, el gigante fue impulsado aún más hacia atrás, y lentamente, la gravedad comenzó a hacer lo suyo, pues el gigante comenzó a caer de espaldas, para el horror de todos los mercenarios que iban atrás de él.

"¡MUEVANSE!"

"¡CORRAN POR SU VIDAS!"

"¡QUITATE IDIOTA!"

"¡TÚ QUITATE!"

Pero fue inútil. Cuando el gigante cayó, el sonido que provocó fue aún más grande que cuando intentó golpear a Richar, y un mayor impulso de viento, seguido de una más grande estela de humo se generó en el lugar de su caída. Todos los que gritaron y que estaban escapando de la invocación se callaron abruptamente, por obvias razones. Tras unos cuantos segundos, el gigante lentamente comenzó a deshacerse, revelando poco a poco los cuerpos aplastados que dejó su caída.

Richar bajó con cuidado hasta el suelo, llamando la atención de todo el mundo simplemente con sus movimientos. Cuando aterrizó con éxito, miró al frente, en dirección a todos los enemigos restantes, para luego realizar una simple acción…

Con su mano izquierda hecha un puño, golpeó la palma de su mano derecha, atrapando la otra mano en el proceso, haciendo sonar sus nodillos. Su expresión en ese momento no era de enojo. Esta era diferente. Su objetivo era uno solo.

Los estaba desafiando.

Algunos de los mercenarios estaban temblando. Otros cayeron al suelo de espalda, pero apoyados por sus piernas.

"Es…es un monstruo. ÉL es el monstruo." dijo uno de ellos.

"Que diablos…está ocurriendo…" dijo otro.

"¿Cómo es que posee tal fuerza? ¿¡CÓMO!?" preguntó un tercero.

"¿¡Cómo demonios quieren que luchemos contra eso!? ¡Es imposible!" habló uno más.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, y entre gritos de miedo y desesperación, los mercenarios comenzaron a retroceder. En realidad, la descripción más apropiada sería que comenzaron a correr, temiendo por sus vidas.

Richar comenzó a sonreír al ver que su plan funcionó.

"¡Todos avancen!" gritó Luna de la nada, sorprendiendo al resto de su grupo. "¡Derroten a los enemigos restantes!"

"¡Ya escucharon!" gritó Flash Sentry, recuperando el control de su cuerpo al escuchar a su Gobernante. "¡Avancen!"

Los miembros de la guardia real rápidamente se recuperaron del espectáculo que acaban de presenciar, y comenzaron a moverse, con energías y esperanzas renovadas debido a la derrota del gigante. Twilight estuvo unos cuantos segundos más en el trance en que todo el mundo estuvo durante esa pelea, pero finalmente logró recuperarse, moviéndose hasta la posición de Luna.

"Por tu expresión, puedo suponer que realmente no esperabas ver algo así, Twilight Sparkle." dijo Luna, que seguía sonriendo.

"No…no puedo…" comenzó a decir Twilight, y con clara dificultad. "No puedo…procesar muy bien…lo ocurrido."

"¡Twilight! ¡Luna!"

El grito de Richar llamó la atención de ambas. El pelinegro llegó hasta ellas con facilidad al impulsarse con el poder del fuego en sus manos.

"¿Creen que puedan lidiar con el resto del enemigo sin mí? Ya que necesito verificar si Alex necesita ayuda."

Luna observó a su alrededor, notando la clara ventaja que ahora poseían, junto al hecho de que ya han derrotado a una inmensa cantidad de enemigos.

"Cuenta con nosotros Richar." respondió Luna con determinación. "Ve a ayudar a Alexander y a mi hermana."

Richar movió su mano izquierda hasta quedar al lado de su cabeza, y realizó un gesto de saludo utilizando solo su dedo pulgar, índice y medio, para luego dar un gran salto y volver a activar sus poderes de fuego para impulsarse.

"(Las cosas tuvieron sus dificultades, pero al menos logramos tener el control del área)" pensaba Richar, con la mirada indiferente, pero sonriendo.

Sin embargo, en pleno vuelo; Richar siente instantáneamente como su cuerpo palpita, cambiando su rostro por una que indicaba más o menos el dolor. Eso hizo que el joven bajara a tierra, para caer en una rodilla y apoyarse de un árbol.

"Maldición…" dice Richar respirando algo agitado, mientras se sostiene la cabeza. "No debí usar el Gorrión Veloz tan seguido. Según el grimorio, Esa cosa afecta mi vitalidad a cambio de fuerza y Velocidad…al parecer ya me está pasando factura. Me siento algo mareado." se decía a sí mismo, simplemente para levantarse. "Pero no puedo dejar que esta pequeñez me retrase. Aún no hemos terminado." dice para luego empezar a correr, simplemente para no volar y evitar tener otro ataque de su cuerpo y estrellarse. Afortunadamente, incluso en el acto de correr, su velocidad era mayor en comparación al promedio.

"Supongo que el castillo será visible si me adentro más en la ciudad." se dijo a si mismo el pelinegro. "Sera algo difícil saber en qué parte del castillo están. Soy pésimo para orientarme en sitios tan grandes. Me pierdo muy fácilmente…si tan solo pudiera llegar hasta Alexander en su ubicación exacta. Ya debe estar en el castillo con Shining y Celestia."

En ese momento algo pilló desprevenido al humano. Ese algo, fue que, desde el interior de su chaqueta, donde estaba su grimorio, salió una luz igual a la que se vio en el de Alexander cuando mostró el mapa de Florafauna. Frente a Richar ahora había una especie de flecha mágica del tamaño suficiente como para visualizarla bien, y comenzó a indicarle cierta dirección. Debajo de la flecha aparecía el nombre 'Alex', generado con la misma energía. Para el pelinegro, fue como ver la señal de un radar avanzado.

"…Que buena onda. No tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste…pero gracias grimorio." dijo Richar en un tono positivo.

Sin que él lo supiera, en una de las paginas al interior de su libro, apareció una pequeña escritura.

 _-De nada.-_

.

.

.

.

"¡Gran mago Raven!"

El unicornio gris con ropajes negros que estaba sentado en el trono de Celestia, y que estaba acompañado por un grupo de mercenarios guardianes de la raza de diamond dogs y de ponis unicornios, oyó el grito de un mercenario más que abrió de golpe la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó el mago, que al parecer tenía algo de edad, demostrado por la barba de color verde oscuro, que igualaba el color de su crin y cola, y también por el tono de su voz.

"¡Están atacando el castillo!" gritó el mercenario, un tanto cansado, ya que al parecer tuvo que correr un poco para llegar a tiempo.

El mago se levantó de inmediato, y los mercenarios prepararon sus armas de inmediato.

"¿¡Qué dijiste!? ¿Incluso con todos los refuerzos que mandamos a la entrada lograron llegar hasta aquí?"

"¡No señor!" respondió el mercenario mensajero. "Esa batalla aún continúa. ¡Los que atacan el castillo son otros!"

"¿¡Y cómo demonios lograron entrar sin ser detectados!?" preguntó el mago, aun teniendo dificultades en entender la situación. "¿NADIE logró verlos?"

Antes de que el mensajero pudiera responder, algo lo impulsó violentamente al frente, cayendo al suelo con un gran dolor en su espalda.

El mago y los mercenarios guardianes miraron en dirección a la puerta, para luego ver cómo una serie de proyectiles verdes inundó el lugar. El mago rápidamente tomó medidas al respecto, levantando su mano izquierda, la cuál tenía un anillo café con varias líneas distintas como diseño.

"¡Levanta y protege! ¡Muro de Tierra!"

De inmediato, el suelo y las paredes alrededor del mago y los mercenarios comenzó a romperse parcialmente, tomando los materiales rotos para comenzar a formar un muro a su alrededor. En un par de segundos, se formó una firme muralla con dichos materiales, aunque un par de proyectiles lograron pasar antes de que se formara por completo, hiriendo a uno de los guardianes.

El resto de los proyectiles progresivamente chocaban con la muralla, que parecía resistir bien.

"Esto debería ser suficiente." dijo el mago, calmándose un poco. "¡Preparen sus armas! Vamos a-"

"¡ARRIBA!"

El grito de uno de los mercenarios alertó al resto, que logró divisar de la parte de arriba, la única que no estaba protegida, que venían los proyectiles, pasando por el punto vulnerable, y bajando a toda velocidad.

"¿Proyectiles guiados?" se preguntó a sí mismo el mago mientras activaba su propia magia, creando un escudo personal. Los unicornios también intentaron crear un escudo, pero no alcanzaron a realizarlo a tiempo, y junto al resto de diamond dogs, recibieron los ataques. El mago sabía que no resistiría mucho en tan poco espacio, así que se vio forzado a desactivar su hechizo de tierra.

La sorpresa y el horror se apoderaron de él cuando lo primero que vio, fue a un grupo de unicornios, de los cuales reconoció a uno en particular.

El capitán Shining Armor.

BGM -OFF-

"Ríndete." dijo Shining con firmeza, mientras el unicornio enemigo miraba a su alrededor, notando que estaba rodeado por el escuadrón completo. "No tienes a donde huir, y tus soldados han caído."

"Sabía que tu unidad era diferente al resto de la guardia…pero esto es ridículo." dijo el mago enemigo. "Sus fuerzas son mucho menores a cuando los atacamos…y sin embargo hicieron un ataque simultáneo a la entrada y al castillo. ¿Cómo?"

"Si, claro…como si fuera a responderte." dijo Shining sin ánimos. "Atrapen a esta escoria y a sus compañeros."

El mago, sin embargo, comenzó a sonreír.

Cuando los compañeros de Shining se acercaron al enemigo, Alexander estaba entrando al lugar, y de inmediato notó un aura verde oscuro en una de las murallas, cerca de una ventana. Y por un instante, logró ver algo que lo alertó al instante.

"¡Shining! ¡La ventana!"

El grito de Alexander alertó al resto, observando la ventana de inmediato, donde pudieron ver que un poni estaba lanzando algo. Algo que rompió parte de la ventana con el impacto. Era algo redondo y de un color negro. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, del objeto salió una explosión de humo que cubrió gran parte del área.

"¡El desgraciado intenta escapar!" gritó un miembro del escuadrón.

"(¡Eso NO va a pasar!)" se dijo internamente Alexander, creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que alejó de inmediato el humo. Muchos miraron en dirección a la ventana, preparados para atrapar al brujo, pero no estaba allí.

Estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar antes de la explosión. Lo que sí era diferente, era que tenía su mano levantada.

"¡No dejaré que me atrapen! ¡Los mataré a todos!" gritó el mago. Al mismo tiempo, Shining dijo unas palabras que Alexander no pudo escuchar debido a que le puso más atención al mago. La mano que tenía levantada, que tenía un anillo rojizo, comenzó a generar fuego, que comenzó a crecer rápidamente. Alexander iba a invocar a Libra para defender al resto.

"¡Quema y arrasa! ¡Mar de F-"

El mago se calló de inmediato, ya que recibió un impacto en su pecho, que incluso logró atravesar su espalda. Alexander no lo podía creer. Para él, fue como ver un rayo con la forma de una lanza que se movió a una velocidad tan rápida que apenas logró ver la forma del proyectil. La 'lanza' siguió de largo, chocando con una pared, generando un impacto en la muralla de más atrás, para luego deshacerse.

"Wow…" dijo Alexander, observando cómo el mago cayó al suelo, claramente fuera de combate, y tal vez hasta muerto, si la sangre era un indicador.

"Twilight será una experta con el atributo agua." dijo Shining con una sonrisa, para luego ver a Alexander. "Pero yo soy el que expandió su conocimiento en el atributo rayo."

"Pero…no veo un objeto contigo." dijo Alexander, algo confundido.

"Bueno…tal vez me guardé el dato de que yo también soy un adepto." dijo Shining como si nada, haciendo que los miembros de su escuadrón soltaran una suave risa.

"Capitán." dijo uno de los compañeros de Shining. "El sospechoso que estaba en la ventana escapó."

"No pude lograr verlo por completo." dijo Alexander. "Lo siento Shining."

"¿Bromeas? Nos avisaste a tiempo de la distracción." respondió el capitán. "Y con eso logré actuar a tiempo."

Shining entonces enfocó su mirada en la ventana rota.

"¡Busquen al sospechoso! Tal vez aún tenemos una chance de-"

El sonido de lo que aún quedaba de los vidrios de la ventana llamó la atención de todos, y lograron ver que algo pasó a gran velocidad, chocando con tremenda fuerza en la pared que estaba al frente. Cuando examinaron la pared, el grupo fue pillado algo desprevenido al ver que era un pegaso que estaba muy cubierto con prendas oscuras, lo suficiente como para no poder identificarlo a simple vista.

"¿Qué rayos?" preguntó Shining.

Un par de segundos después, otra figura entró desde la misma ventana, aunque esta vez todos lo reconocieron.

"¡Richar!" gritó Alexander, mientras el pelinegro aterrizaba con cuidado. Usando por un instante el fuego de sus manos para volar y desactivarlo al instante para no forzarse tanto.

"¡Hey Alex!" saludó Richar. "¿Todo bien por aquí?"

Richar entonces observó al mago que estaba en el suelo, poniendo una leve mueca.

"Ouch. Eso debió doler…"

"Podría decirse que AHORA ya terminamos." respondió Alexander, para luego ver al intruso que anteriormente había escapado. "Gracias por encontrar al tipo que casi escapa."

"Ah. ¿Este sujeto?" preguntó Richar, mientras lo apuntaba con el pulgar sin mirarlo. "Resulta que este tipejo por casualidad corría en mi dirección. Tenía una pinta de que estaba huyendo de algo, al principio lo iba a dejar pasar, simplemente porque no le veía el caso. Pero cuando escuché que gritó '¡Quítate del medio inmundo animal!' hizo que me molestara y cuando estuvo cerca de mí, le di un solo golpe certero en la mandíbula, el cuál terminó mandándolo a volar hasta acá y bueno…allí lo tienes jeje." responde el joven con una sonrisa inocente.

Shining y su escuadrón se miraron entre ellos algo nerviosos y confundidos, simplemente por saber que no es buena idea hacer enojar al joven Richar. Alexander por otro lado inmediatamente volvió a su actitud positiva y amigable con su llegada.

"¿Y la Princesa?" preguntó el pelinegro, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está Celestia?"

"Se quedó con los que estaban anteriormente prisioneros, para protegerlos hasta nuevo aviso." respondió Shining, para luego mirar a los ponis del escuadrón. "Chicos. Encierren al sospechoso. Será interrogado apenas despierte."

"¡Señor!" gritaron los miembros del escuadrón, para luego ir a buscar al sospechoso inconsciente.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Richar, algo pensativo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

"Ahora…" comenzó a decir Shining Armor, permitiéndose una sonrisa de alivio. "Comenzamos a limpiar el desastre que estos idiotas causaron en Florafauna."

.

.

.

.

Las horas siguientes pasaron más rápido para ambos humanos. Cuando se recuperó por completo el castillo de Florafauna, Alexander y Richar ayudaron al resto de la guardia real a buscar cualquier mercenario o espía escondido. La batalla en la entrada de la ciudad fue todo un éxito, y el grupo de Luna, Twilight y Flash Sentry rápidamente se unió a la búsqueda. Celestia y Luna comenzaron a organizar todo en el castillo, y parte de la guardia real comenzó a seguir sus instrucciones. Los prisioneros eran muchos más de lo que se anticipó, pues en los otros pisos también habían encontrado a ponis encarcelados.

Cuando se comprobó que ya no había soldados enemigos en el territorio, y mientras se comprobaba cualquier tipo de cambio en el castillo, el resto que pudiera ayudar se dedicó a reparar, limpiar y comenzar la reconstrucción de los hogares, lugares públicos y del propio castillo. También se trataron las heridas de todos los que estuvieran heridos.

Y así, Alexander y Richar estuvieron ayudando en gran parte de la ciudad, moviendo materiales, ayudando con la repartición de alimentos, y la limpieza de escombros, en la cual Richar fue de mucha ayuda con su fuerza física, pues incluso algunos unicornios tuvieron problemas moviendo grandes escombros en ciertas áreas. La presencia de ambos no pasó inadvertida, pues más tarde se supo que algunos ciudadanos estaban encerrados en sus hogares, con la amenaza de los mercenarios de que, si salían de sus hogares, serían asesinados. Esto hizo posible que aquellos que vivían cerca de la entrada fueran testigos de una buena parte de la batalla, aunque desde a cierta distancia, pero eso no impidió que lograran ver a Richar en acción. En varias ocasiones, el pelinegro fue interrumpido por pequeños que le hablaban entre todos sobre los geniales movimientos que hacía, mientras que ponis adultos venían a agradecerle por defender la ciudad, desde adultos y ancianos, hasta algunas yeguas que no dudaron en coquetear un poco con él, poniéndolo algo nervioso cada vez que ocurría.

Alexander también fue reconocido, en su mayoría por las familias y otros ponis que estaban atrapados en los calabozos y pisos superiores del castillo, así como algunos guardias reales que también estaban atrapados, y que tras ser liberados comenzaron a ayudar en el ataque al castillo, y también a proteger a los civiles. Todos quedaron impresionados con sus capacidades mágicas y control de la situación.

Con la noche a punto de llegar, ambos chicos estaban actualmente en uno de los pisos superiores del castillo, en un gran balcón que de frente ofrecía una gran vista de Florafauna, que incluso en esas horas, los demás ponis seguían trabajando juntos para traer de regreso el encanto de su ciudad.

"Con una vista así…" comenzó a decir Alexander, llamando la atención de su compañero. "AHORA puedo sentir que salimos victoriosos."

"Creo entenderlo un poco." respondió Richar, observando la vista. "Al final del día, los ponis siempre se levantan. Su alegría y espíritu positivo son algo realmente admirable."

"Mi Equestria tiene Problemas. Apuesto a que tu Equestria tiene problemas…e incluso en esta Equestria hay problemas." dijo Alexander sin ánimos. "Incluso en un mundo como este, donde he visto maravillas, existen desgracias que me recuerdan a las cosas negativas del planeta Tierra."

"Si me lo preguntas, lo importante es que nosotros no cambiemos." dijo Richar. "Si seguimos nuestro propio camino, podemos ayudar al mundo, aunque sea de a poco."

"Creo que debo recordar eso de vez en cuando." respondió Alexander, dándose la vuelta para salir del balcón.

Sin embargo, se detuvo, ya que dos ponis se acercaron al lugar. Richar notó la llegada de ambos.

"Sir Alexander. Sir Richar." dijo Flash Sentry, llamando la atención de ambos chicos. "Realmente estamos en deuda con ustedes."

"Flash. Estamos aquí para ayudar. No hay deuda alguna. Solo voluntad." dijo Alexander con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que saludaba con su mano izquierda.

"Decir que estamos en deuda sería decir poco." dijo Shining Armor. "Admito que todo se logró con el esfuerzo de todos, pero ustedes proporcionaron una tremenda fuerza al plan. De hecho, ustedes son los responsables del plan, y el buen resultado de este en ambas fases."

"Como dijo Alex, vinimos a ayudar." dijo Richar. "Lo que a mí me importa es que al final del día todo esté en orden."

"Ustedes dos ya son prácticamente héroes a los ojos de todos los ciudadanos." dijo el pegaso. "Si incluso ayudaron en las rondas de vigilancia y en el proceso de reconstrucción."

"¿Acaso no se cansan?" preguntó Shining a modo de broma.

"De hecho…no." respondió Alexander, llamando la atención de ambos capitanes. "Mientras estemos en buenas condiciones, somos inmunes al cansancio, entre otras cosas."

"Es una de nuestras habilidades por ser recipientes de invocación." dijo Richar, haciendo el símbolo de paz con su mano derecha.

"Wow…" dijeron ambos capitanes, haciendo que Alexander y Richar soltaran una ligera risa.

"Bueno…venimos como mensajeros por parte de las Princesas." dijo Shining. "Desean hablar con ustedes en el salón del trono."

"Nosotros también estaremos ahí." agregó Flash.

Ambos humanos asintieron con tranquilidad.

"Espero que nos puedan guiar, porque no conozco para nada este castillo." dijo Alexander.

Flash y Shining hicieron un gesto con las manos de que los siguieran, y con esto el grupo abandonó el balcón, para dirigirse al salón del trono.

"¿Cómo fue que encontraste el salón del trono justo a tiempo?" preguntó Alexander, observando a Richar y llamando la atención de este.

"Ah. ¿Eso? El grimorio me guio hacia ti." respondió el pelinegro. "En algún momento tendremos que revisar todas las funciones que tienen."

Alexander asintió estando de acuerdo.

Mientras se dirigían al lugar de la reunión, Alexander y Richar notaron que las criadas y mayordomos, que ya estaban trabajando en sus funciones con la recuperación del castillo, parecían inclinarse a modo de saludo en señal de respeto. Algunos incluso hacían una reverencia. Más de una vez los chicos tuvieron que desviar la mirada un tanto ruborizados debido a que con algunas criadas ocurría el particular caso de que al hacer la reverencia, mostraban parte de su busto debido al ángulo de inclinación.

"(Tal vez deba mencionarle en algún momento a las Princesas sobre la prenda superior de las criadas.)" pensó Alexander.

"(Piensa en algo bonito, piensa en algo bonito.)" se decía Richar internamente.

Finalmente, tras caminar varios minutos, y recibiendo el respeto del personal del castillo en el camino, el grupo llegó al salón del trono. Flash y Shining abrieron las puertas, y ambos chicos pudieron apreciar que no había guardias al interior.

"Alexander." dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

"Richar." dijo Luna, imitando la actitud de su hermana.

"Aquí estamos." dijo Alexander.

"Flash y Shining dicen que deben hablar con nosotros." agregó Richar.

Las Princesas estaban de pie, frente a sus respectivos tronos. Los chicos por un momento no pudieron evitar recordar Canterlot, y las veces que han estado con las Princesas de sus respectivas Equestrias. Por un momento no pudieron notarlo, pero luego pudieron ver que había alguien más, pero estaba de espaldas, con una prenda café que cubría toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

"Así es. Una reunión se ha preparado, pues debemos hablar de un asunto delicado."

Alexander y Richar se detuvieron de inmediato al escuchar esa voz. Sus ojos abiertos como platos, y obviamente las Princesas, en conjunto con ambos capitanes lo notaron.

"¿Sir Alexander? ¿Sir Richard?" preguntó Flash, algo confundido.

"¿Chicos? ¿Están bien?" preguntó Shining en las mismas condiciones.

Celestia y Luna se miraron por un momento, también confundidas con la reacción de ambos humanos.

"Yo no estoy sorprendida, pues para ambos no soy una desconocida." dijo la voz proveniente de quien acompañaba a las Princesas, sorprendiéndolas a ellas y a los capitanes.

Los chicos seguían sin salir de su asombro, pero comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.

"¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó Celestia, en dirección a ambos humanos.

"Esa voz es inconfundible." dijo Alexander, un tanto sorprendido. "¿Y cómo olvidaría esa costumbre que tiene de hacer juegos de palabras al hablar?"

"¡Zecora!" gritó Richar con alegría.

La acompañante de las Princesas se dio vuelta, revelando su rostro.

"Nos ayudaron a evitar que Florafauna se convirtiera en un averno. Es un honor el conocerlos, humanos del mundo alterno."

* * *

 **[NDA:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Riki y yo estamos al tanto de que algunas reviews dicen que los enemigos están pareciendo 'muy fáciles', y para ser honestos, esa es la idea. Este es solo el principio, y desde ahora, las cosas iran gradualmente subiendo de dificultad. Se los aseguro.**

 **Como dije anteriormente, cualquier review de su opinión/crítica será bienvenido. (Y finalmente puedo enfocarme un poco en Felltale xD)**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
